


Blackfoot

by Kitchenator



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, skin changer, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: Selene escaped from the Azog's hold, but with little memory of who or what she is.  When by chance (or not at all) she comes across the path of Gandalf the Grey, her life is changed forever.  What will a quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit reveal about her past and possibly her future?





	1. Chapter 1

The fight had been long and bloody, the dwarves did not know how to give up and neither did the orcs. They fought and clashed and when King Thror was slain, they thought it was all over.

But then the dwarf prince charged in, taking on their leader, and while the fight continued, many held their breaths.

The prince cut off Azog's hand, and as his shriek of pain and rage echoed through the battlefield, she charged forward to kill the dwarf prince, to defend her master, but as she leapt, as she went for the kill, something happened, and she found herself stopping short.

For a long moment, red eyes stared into blue and all she understood was that she could not hurt him. He stood there, waiting for her to attack, his eyes fierce from the fighting, but even with all she had been trained to do, she could do nothing.

She turns and flees after her master, but even as she does, for the first time in her life, she feels she is going the wrong way.

The battle now over, she sits listening to her masters screams as they try to fix his arm. The orcs who pass her shoot her filthy but scared glances. She would just growl if they got too close, nipping at their feet, and they would back away. She had killed more than her fair share of them over the years.

She was uncomfortable, she did not understand why she had been unable to finish the dwarf, she had never failed to make a kill. Never. It was why Azog used her, because she was good at what she did, she had killed many for him and this was the first time she had failed.

When the call for her head went out, she was more than surprised, but then, if she could not kill for him, what use was she? The surprised was replaced by amusement as she saw the orcs hesitate, something that was often her enemies downfall, these orcs should definitely know better with her.

She tore through them, orc blood spilling to the floor before bolting, it wouldn't take them long to be rid of their nerves and she was no match for the amount of orcs at Azog's command and as much as she hated running, now was the time.

Muscles rippling under heavy black fur caked with blood, she leapt, clearing the large gap of the old fortress, and then she did not stop, her legs pumping as fast as she could to be clear of any danger as orc shrieks followed her.

It wasn't until she bounded into a bright, sunny clearing, that she stopped, howling with pain as the sunlight burnt her eyes and she retreated to the edge of the forest, where there was shade, that she stopped.

She used the moment to catch her breath, her large form breathing hard. It wasn't until she steadied herself that she thought of something.

She was free.

What this meant, she wasn't entirely sure. Her entire life had been spent in the service of Azog, it was all she could remember. She didn't know of the world beyond where he had been.

Sniffing the air, she slowly stepped free from the forest, allowing her darkness sensitised eyes to adjust to blinding light. Once in the open, she drew in a long deep breath. The air was strange, so many scents hit her at once and yet, there was no threat, no sense of being hit at any moment.

With a happy yip, she bounded over to a particularly grassy spot and began to roll around it, the grass feeling great against her coat. This was all very new to her.

She stayed out in the plain, even chasing after butterflies, until she realised she was thirsty. She went in search of a stream, following the smell of water in the air.

Finding one, she padded along in it for a while, the water soothing her feet, which only now she thought of as sore. It led her to a waterfall and for a long time she stared at it, this was something new, she had never seen a waterfall before, the sound of cascading water was oddly soothing.

Her body spasmed and she whimpered. She wasn't used to feeling pain like this, pain was meant to be pushed to the far corner of your mind, somewhere that it couldn't affect you in a fight. She whimpered again as more pain shot through her body and then she was changing.

The fur started to fall away as she shrank, the snout receding back and the tail disappearing. The paws changed to hands and her back straightened out, as she collapses down into the water.

Gasping, now on her hands and knees, she stares at her hands. It had been a long time since she had seen her hands, even as filthy as they were. Slowly, she flexes them, getting feeling into them and she tried to push herself up, only to whimper again, her muscles not used to this form.

She was covered in blood and old scars covered her body, her black hair was matted and hung heavily on her head. A vague memory of being told to keep it short reached her, but she had spent so long as a wolf that it didn't seem to matter.

Wolf. Why was that word strange to her? It was what she was.

No, she was more than that, this human form was her as well.

Crawling forward, she collapses into the deeper water, allowing the cold to seep into her body. It was refreshing and even though her naked form was heavily exposed, she felt no shame. This was normal wasn't it?

After almost an hour, she pulls herself up on the bank, shaking herself dry, her black hair still wild and filthy. As she does, she catches her reflection in the water. She crouches back at the water's edge and starts, bright silver eyes staring back at her, a deep scar running down next to her left eye. Tilting her head in confusion, she could not remember ever having silver eyes, every other time she remembered becoming human, her eyes had been a rich amber or red, much like her wolf.

What had happened to her?

She stays there for a long time thinking about this, thinking about how quickly her life had been so suddenly changed. Her entire life had been spent at Azog's side, she was his assassin, his weapon, and she knew nothing else.

Fear.

The word crept down her spine causing her to growl. She did not like that word.

But it continued to plague her, she knew nothing about the world, knew nothing about herself. Who was she? What was she? It had never been an option to know this, she knew only to kill, she knew only how to make things bleed and suffer and bring them before her master if needed.

Blackfoot.

The word crept forward from her memory, it had been what she was known as, not so much a name, as a title, and yet she could not remember why.

Growing weary, she realises night is falling, and while not afraid of the dark, she knew it was wiser to seek shelter tonight. She finds it in a nearby cave, where she snuggles in the back, her muscles complaining of trying to sleep in human form, eventually causing her to turn back into a wolf to sleep.

Many weeks past and she finds herself simply walking, there was no sign of any orcs following, no sign that she was in any danger. She wasn't running away from anything instead she felt she was heading towards something, what exactly, she wasn't sure. This world was strange to her, but even her curiosity did not stop her moving forward, half the time as a wolf, half the time as a human, she felt it was important to know her human self now, a part of her knowing that most of the world would be terrified of her wolf form.

If it was after a rough night sleep that she came out of a cave to find someone waiting for her. She growled, instantly on guard, staring at the grey cloaked figure before her.

He spoke, but she couldn't understand what he was saying, speech wasn't a part of her knowledge either. He seemed to understand this, giving a gentle smile through his thick grey beard and he holds his hands out in a non-threatening manner, stopping her growl.

He starts speaking again, his speech clearly different, when he gets no response again, he tries a different language. This goes on for several minutes until-

"I mean you no harm."

She tilts her head, a little stunned that she could understand the harsh and ugly language coming out of his mouth.

"Ah, I finally found what you can understand?"

Slowly, she nods.

"Good, then we are getting somewhere." He rummages through his bag and pulls out a large cloak. "Would you mind putting this on dear? You must be cold."

She looks at the cloak with distaste.

The man chuckles. "If you intend to enter civilisation, you are going to have to get used to clothes. Most people don't appreciate a naked form running around."

It was strange, but she found herself trusting him but still hesitantly takes the cloak. For a moment she struggles to wrap it around herself, being confused by even the simple style of material.

He chuckles. "Not used to clothes? Here."

He approaches cautiously and she freezes, unsure of his intentions, he must know that she could kill him easily? However, his hands simply moves and straighten out the cloak for her so it sat right, covering her naked form. The material felt strange against her skin, but it also gave a welcoming warmth, much like her fur when she was a wolf.

"That's better." He steps away, looking down at her. "You've made quiet the impression around here, certainly sticking out when you are in your wolf form."

She frowns at this. She had seen no one in these last couple of weeks, purposefully avoiding it, what was he talking about?

"It's not just the people that talk," he spoke knowledgeably. "You've had the poor birds, trees and beasts terrified."

She remains frowning.

"Hmm, perhaps it would be better if I introduce myself? I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." He gives her a kind smile again.

She knew that name and it clearly showed on her face. Maybe he wouldn't have been so easy to kill after all.

"Good, you've heard of me, that makes things a little easier. Tell me, do you know your name?"

She had no answer for him, not only because she did not know, but because she had no way of speaking.

He seemed to understand both these things. "Yes, I would imagine you wouldn't know of such things, but I can hardly go on calling you Blackfoot now can I?"

She growls at this. Even though that had been her life, she wanted nothing to do with it now, the name feeling like a taint on her soul. Again, she could not explain why.

Gandalf holds up his hands. "It's alright, I have no intention of calling you such, just let me think for a moment." He stares at her carefully, observing her body language and his gaze finally resting on her eyes. "Selene."

A name. It felt strange to her, but she liked it, it felt unique, her own. The first thing she had ever owned. Nodding once, Gandalf grins.

"Selene it is. Now, we just have to figure out what to do with you. Do you know what you are?"

The question took her off guard and she steps away nervously, another low growl leaving her throat. This was not something she was comfortable with, shouldn't everything know what they are?

"Hmmm, I didn't think you would. Well, I think before we get to that, you need to learn how to speak, after all, if you intend to eventually come across people, you will need to know how to speak to them, I doubt they will appreciate being growled at."

And so, despite everything she had ever known and done, she found herself accompanied by Gandalf, who didn't seem to care about all that even though he clearly knew who and what she was, and instead focused on teaching her the common tongue, something much nicer than the harsh language of orcs that she knew.

It was slow going, after all her mouth had never even uttered a syllable before, all she knew was to growl and bark and howl, something she tried to keep to a minimum but it came out when she was frustrated. He tried to teach her patience as well, something he seemed to have bounds of and she had little.

She wanted to ask why he was helping her, she couldn't understand it, as far as she knew, she was an enemy to him, an enemy to most on Middle Earth, and he just treated it with casual grace and ease, as if she was just a new friend that he had made. She thought about this often, she saw herself as an enemy but held no animosity for those she was meant to be an enemy of, so did that mean she was actually not an enemy?

Finally, after what seemed like ages, she was able to say her name.

"S-se-sele-selene." It felt strange and she licked her lips nervously.

"Very good." Gandalf said happily. "See, I told you, you could do it, it just takes time."

She rolls her eyes and spoke it with more confidence. "Selene."

"At least now you can introduce yourself, let's hope that it doesn't have to go beyond that yet." She was understanding common tongue most of the time now too, making Gandalf more comfortable. He would still have to explain some words, but she was getting better. "You are a fast learner Selene, you should be talking in no time."

While Selene was happy with the knowledge of speech, she wasn't so happy that he kept insisting on not being in her wolf form.

"You will be recognised as soon as you do so." He said irritably. He'd told her off countless times. "It is important you remain as a human. You have made a lot of enemies all these years, and none will look too kindly on you in your wolf form, they will not even hesitate to kill you, not to mention, no doubt Azog it still hunting you."

She always growled at this, wanting to tell him that she'd like to see them try. She was still more comfortable in wolf form than human, especially trying to sleep. She'd already ruined several cloaks though, accidently turning and ripping them to shreds, this was what usually caused the lectures.

They had encountered few people along the path they took, and it didn't take her long to realise Gandalf did this on purpose. He made sure that little attention was drawn to her as well, something she was grateful for. On one of these occasions, it was a young elf warrior and when he saw her and the condition of her hair (something she'd been trying unsuccessfully to clean) he insisted on taking care of it.

It was strange and he was babbling in an even stranger language to Gandalf as he tugged at her hair, she was biting down a growl as the tugging was hurting a fair bit.

"Gandalf." She said, giving him a purposeful look that she knew he would understand.

Gandalf gave a sheepish look. "Ah, of course. He says that a fair maiden such as yourself should not have such messy hair."

She frowns. She was not pretty little thing, she was a warrior.

Gandalf chuckles. "Don't worry, I have explained that you are a fighter, but he insists."

The elf babbled behind her again.

"Hmm, he says a lot of your hair is beyond repair and he has to cut it. Is that alright?"

She'd been considering doing that anyway if Gandalf had only let her near a knife. She nods.

Sometime later, her hair now at jaw level, she felt freer and did not rid the grin from her face. It was still a bit ragged, but the elf assured her that it would clear up with time.

The elf left them and they continued on their way.

"Why?" She asked, she was still learning, but at the moment, one word was often enough to say what she meant.

"Why? Why did he help?" She nods. "Well, I may have convinced him, you cannot deny that your hair has been annoying you?"

Selene frowns, it had been, but she felt it didn't explain everything, her look telling him so.

He sighs. "Because we are approaching a town and I wanted you to look less...wild."

"Town?" She repeated, feeling nervous.

"Yes. I need to gather some supplies, and this may be good for you." Gandalf clearly avoided her eye as they walked.

Selene growled, not wanting to be thrown into this. "No."

"You will because you need to learn to blend in, plus, I think some proper clothes are in order."

She stops and folds her arms. "Condition."

He raises an eyebrow back at her. "You want a condition?"

She shakes her head. "Will go. One condition."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Holding his gaze, she stood firm. "Weapon."

This clearly made him nervous, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, but the idea made him incredibly uncomfortable. "You want a weapon?" She nods. "Selene I'm not sure that is the best idea..."

"Normal. Need weapon."

"Well, woman don't normally carry weapons..."

She was not going to back down. "Fighter. Need weapon. Or wolf."

Gandalf sighs. "Oh, alright, but don't expect it to go down well."

A few days later they reached the town, mostly filled with farmers and workers. They first went to a store where Selene could buy clothes, Gandalf was clearly known as many called out to him.

A woman greeted them inside. "Ah! Gandalf! Need some clothes mended again?"

"Not today, no, instead my friend here requires some."

The woman looks Selene up and down. "Traveling with dwarves now Gandalf? She looks a little worse for wear."

Selene was surprised by this, she mightn't know what she was but she knew she wasn't a dwarf, dwarves definitely could not turn into large wolves at will.

Gandalf catches her expression. "Uh, she's not a dwarf, just unfortunately short for a woman."

The woman looks surprised, but she smiles friendly at Selene. "Oh, apologies my lady. Well, any friend of Gandalf is welcome here, let's see what we can do for you."

So, Selene found herself very uncomfortable as the woman talked away and went through a lot of different materials in different colours. Selene felt ridiculous, having never gone through such a thing and found it very unnecessary, something clearly showed on her face as Gandalf laughs, puffing away at his pipe.

After a few hours, she found herself dressed, shoes and all, and sitting grudgingly at a table, a plate of food in front of her. The clothes she could handle, the shoes however were hurting her feet.

"Cheer up Selene, it's better than what you had." Gandalf said across from her.

As much as she appreciated the warmth the clothes provided, they were irritating. "What about wolf?"

"Well...if you really need to that much you will have to get undressed first."

Despite everything, she found her cheeks growing hot, something she didn't understand.

Gandalf chuckles. "It's called embarrassment my dear, a reaction that is oddly comforting. It means that your animal side is not as dominant as I thought."

This is also confusing. "Mean?"

He sighs. "Here is not the place to explain it. Later."

They spent a few days in the town, Selene getting her first experience of a bed, something she wasn't entirely sure about, although it was more comfortable than the ground they had been traveling on. She also kept trying to walk around without shoes on, but Gandalf would always tell her off.

After a few days and Gandalf buying her a sword, still reluctantly, they were on the road again.

The sword felt good in her hand and memories of being younger returned to her, times where she was equally as good as a human as her wolf. She couldn't remember why she was as a wolf for so long. She practised swings and moves as they walked.

"If I'd known that you were that confident with a sword, I would've given you one earlier." He said as they walked, watching her swing away giving him some confidence that it was the right decision.

It was only now that she stopped, realising that they were going back the way they came.

"Wrong." She said, stopping.

Gandalf looked at her. "What?"

"Wrong." She frowned, wondering what other words she could use, she points back the way they just came from, towards the town. "Back."

Gandalf was clearly confused. "We are going back this way, I have something I need to do."

Selene was shaking her head. "No. That way." She had no way of explaining it, she just knew she was going the wrong way.

"Selene, I don't know what you intend on doing on your own, but if you insist, you may go. I must go this way." He turns as if to walk away.

"Wait." She calls, she didn't want to be on her own, as much as she wanted to go the other way, it was still too dangerous. She wasn't happy about this admission, even if it was to herself.

He watches her. "Do you know why you want to go that way?" She shakes her head and he thinks, but says nothing on it. "I see, perhaps once I am done, we can come back this way, find what you are looking for." He starts to walk and she follows. "Now, I am going to have to leave you with a friend, he is a wizard, like me, granted a bit stranger, but still as reliable."

She raises an eyebrow at this. Everything about the wizard was strange, she doubted that anyone could be stranger.

"You should feel a bit more at home though, he prefers the company of animals to other people, so he'll let you get away with your wolf form a bit more, as long as you don't kill any of his friends."

She snorts, she hadn't killed anything in her wolf form since she hadstarted with Gandalf, and as much as her wolf missed hunting, she wasn't about to let it go, feeling that it would be taking her a step backwards instead offorwards. Hopefully, Gandalf's friendwas as lax as he said he was so she could enjoy a bit more freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them almost a month to reach back where they had met, and another two weeks after to reach Gandalf's friend.

He was less than pleased.

"Gandalf! You cannot allow....allow this monster to stay with me!" He said, brandishing his staff at a stunned Selene.

"Relax Radagast, Selene is no threat to you or-"

"No threat? She is Blackfoot! One of the most feared-"

"I know, but she has changed. I wouldn't have thought it possible either, but it is true." Gandalf pressed his hand down on the end of Radagast's staff, ignoring Selene's growl at the mention of that name. "Over these last couple of months, I have taught her more than what I would've ever thought possible. She is adjusting well to speech and how to communicate with people, err, right Selene?"

"Yes." She said nervously, not entirely sure of the smaller wizards reaction. "Still...learning."

"See? She is alright Radagast, it won't be for long." Gandalf stared at his friend gently. "Please, I would not be asking if it wasn't serious."

Radagast sighed reluctantly. "Alright, but if she kills anything, she is gone."

They move away talking, Selene stands there awkwardly for a moment before a scent caught her nose. Turning, she sees some rabbits cautiously watching her.

She approaches slowly and they back away with frightened squeaks. Frowning, she crouches down, she'd never liked the taste of rabbit, she was more curious about the small critters than anything. They stare at her wide eyed.

Radagast notices and goes to rush forward, but Gandalf stops him, grabbing his arm.

Selene edges forward, holding her hand forward carefully. Her silver eyes stare at the rabbits, unblinkingly. It seems to ease them, one of them slowly hopping forward, sniffing the air.

She holds dead still as the rabbit sniffed at her hand, even nibbling at her fingers. A small smile crept to her lips as she moves her hand and pats the rabbit on its head, and, to both wizards astonishments, all the other rabbits came over, snuggling in close.

Smiling almost absently, she quite happily just sat, patting the rabbits.

"I...she can stay Gandalf." Radagast said quietly. "Just try not to be too long."

"Of course not, my friend." He replies, just as quiet, still watching Selene. It was a side he had not seen and was honestly stunned.

After a few more moments, Gandalf said his farewells and Selene and Radagast were left alone.

It was a few months before they saw Gandalf again, and while Selene and Radagast were friends, they'd had a few arguments, mostly about her wolf, she was no threat, but her wolf was just a little intimidating.

Both were a little dismayed when Gandalf said that he was only passing through, Selene was getting agitated, she felt wrong being here and wanted to explain it to Gandalf but he didn't have time to listen. Radagast was also annoyed, he was used to being out here on his own, they usually kept their distance from each other, but it was hard sometimes, especially when she was still learning to speak properly.

"Frustrating wizards." She growled as Gandalf disappeared.

"Don't start." Radagast snapped, storming away.

One thing they did share was a common love for animals. Despite her predatory nature, Selene was very kind to all the animals in the forest, even in wolf form, although it tended to make the animals scatter first. Despite that, she seemed to be able to naturally communicate with them, Radagast had thought that he would need to teach her, but she proved day after day that she knew what she was saying to them, the rabbits especially taking a liking to her.

Close to a year later, Selene had had enough, she had to go, it was agitating her too much, even with the open space she felt trapped. She didn't know how to write, so instead, she left a message with one of the rabbits before taking off, quickly disappearing through the trees.

She waited a bit before taking a bag off her shoulders and undressing, stuffing her clothes inside. She then shifts into her wolf, picking up her bag and heading off. Where, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had a long way to go.

It was many years before she saw Gandalf again, but this bothered her little as she found a new freedom. She learnt a lot with time on her own, even with most being distrustful of her, something she put down to her appearance. Silver eyes, a heavy scar and short black hair were uncommon traits, especially in a woman.

The sword on her belt probably didn't help either.

She spent a long time around Bree and the Shire, and as much as the little hobbits didn't like her, she found it necessary, finding more and more orcs passing near it each year, and she was more than happy to be rid of them, feeling somewhat overly protective of the small, peaceful creatures. The time here was often in between travels north-west, to the Blue Mountains.

It was frustrating, every time she got near, she found her sense go off, she was just left confused. She'd encountered many dwarves along the way, many mistaking her for a dwarf herself, mostly because of her height, and they were more than happy to sit and have a conversation with her and tell her much information.

Sadly, it wasn't anything useful to help her work out what was going on and why she kept getting led here.

It was on a trip back from the Blue Mountains that she ran into an orc patrol, and although she made short work of them, she had to sit down afterwards, mostly to calm her wolf, something that would become increasingly difficult the longer she went with turning. In terms of her wolf, moderation was definitely key.

"Well, I never thought I would find you out here."

Selene laughs softly, having heard him approach. "Gandalf."

Gandalf steps forward, looking annoyed, but impressed. "You made short work of them."

"It's better that way, means ones less likely to run off for help, not that they'd get far." She stood, stretching.

He huffed. "And you don't think they would notice that their patrols keep going missing?"

She shrugs. "Does it matter if they do? There are a lot of dangers out here Gandalf, as much as the hobbits like to think otherwise."

"Yes, including a large black wolf."

Selene looked at him, her silver eyes bored. "I have been doing what is necessary Gandalf. I cannot deny my wolf constantly, and trust me, I did try for a while."

He looks her over, her black hair still short, although starting to show strands of silver, but she was now in strong leather armour, something, he noticed, that was very easy to get on and off. She was holding herself differently and he knew that she was no longer the lost animal he had originally found, she had come into her own and learnt how to survive in a world that must have been very strange to her.

"Well, I'm pleased to see you are alright at least." He said, almost cheerfully. "I was worried for a long time, and it has been a long time, that you had died or returned to Azog."

She pulls a disgusted face. "I will never return to that piece of filth." She pauses. "I do not know why Gandalf, but something broke me away from that life, I was just a mindless animal back then, I knew to follow orders, so I did. Things are different now, I can think for my own."

He sits where she had been as she faces him, his gaze curious. "Tell me, Selene, do you remember when this happened?"

She was silent, much of her old life a blur, she was nameless back then, she had no purpose except to serve as a bringer of death, and for some reason, it made it hard to focus on it all, to the point where she couldn't really remember what had happened and she just decided that it didn't matter.

She looks around. "Let's go somewhere quiet Gandalf, there are a lot of ears out here."

Gandalf agrees and follows her to her home in Bree, he was surprised that she had earned enough to gain a home for herself and that she looked relatively settled.

"It was the easiest spot for travels to the Blue Mountains." She says, sitting at her table. "I...technically won it, it was an unfair bet, but the man was irritating me." She smirks. "He thought he could take me in an arm wrestle, betted his second home, this home, on it. Idiot fool."

Sitting opposite her, he smiles. "I will admit Selene, I did not expect you to do this well for yourself."

"It took a while, trust me." She looks around. "I'm not here often, traveling out in the wilds and such, but, it's comfortable, certainly more comfortable than the cave I was taking residence in to begin with."

He makes a pointed look at her now bare feet, noting that she'd taken off her boots as soon as she'd stepped inside. "Still not a fan of shoes, I see."

"Never." She gives a half smile. "Doesn't matter how I have them made, still don't like them."

Gandalf pulls out his pipe and starts to light it up. "So, back to my original question. What do you remember?"

Selene's face showed her sadness. "Little. I guess the animal really had too much control." She takes her sword off and puts it on the table. "Even in human form, it was always the animal. This-" She gestures to herself. "Is still very new to me, its mostly through observation that I've learnt how to act, err, appropriately, and there are still things I am learning, even after all this time."

He thinks, taking a puff of his pipe. "I figured when I found you. You were lucky you could function at all, but I am glad to know that you have fit in."

She nods. "Thank you for your help Gandalf, I hate to think of where I would be otherwise."

"I'm surprised you aren't asking why?"

Selene shrugs. "I used to wonder, but it got to the stage where it didn't matter, whatever your reason, you helped me start my life again."

"And as for what you are?"

She doesn't react to this, just looking out the darkening window. Gandalf watches her carefully, trying to judge her, but in this case, he could not.

"If you do not wish to know..."

"I do." Her voice was quiet. "I do wish to know, I'm just scared too. To know what I have come from, and to come across no others like me, I hate to think of what happened."

"It is true, there are very few of your people left." Gandalf said, putting his pipe down. "Many died when Azog the defiler took the Misty Mountains, which is where your people used to live, and many more years after."

"Who were they?"

"They are known as Skin-changers. They were mostly peaceful, unless they were threatened, in which they turned to their animals for help. It made them fierce warriors. It wasn't much use though when-"

Selene holds up her hand. "That's enough. I know enough." She lowers it slowly. "Thank you."

They sit in silence for a while, Gandalf puffing away on his pipe again. Just as it was about to get too dark and he was to suggest putting the fire on, she spoke.

"Blue eyes."

"Hmmm?"

"You asked what I remembered...about when this happened. It was when I saw a pair of bright blue eyes." It sounded strange admitting it out loud, but he was the only one she could tell.

Gandalf frowns at this. "Blue eyes? That is what set you on this path?"

"It is the first thing I remember clearly." She mumbles. "It was...it was during a battle, but I couldn't even tell you which one. I have seen so many and they all seem to blend together, like most of my memories back then, they are all very...sketchy, but yes, blue eyes..."

He had no response for this, so instead, he asked her to put the fire on and maybe get a meal going.

They sat and talked and ate well into the night, telling tales and catching up on the long period that they had been apart, although Gandalf did not tell her of what his task had been.

Selene felt the most comfortable she had ever been, and even as the night got later and later, she had no desire to sleep, even as they fell into comfortable silence.

"So why the Blue Mountains?"

She was surprised by the question, but finds his kind gaze curious. "I don't know, that is where my feeling has been leading me, but when I get there, it almost gets confused and I feel lost again." She gives a small laugh. "The amount of dwarves I met Gandalf, that thought I was one of their own simply misguided, astounded me."

"They tend to be like that." Gandalf laughs. "Stubborn to the end."

"Very. I had more than a few arguments about it." She runs a hand through her hair, leaning back in her chair. "I don't know what the feeling is, but it's always there that it leads me."

"How far did you go into the mountains?"

She shrugs. "I do not know. Enough to meet a fair share of dwarves, I never really paid much attention to it."

Gandalf thinks for a moment, eventually reaching a decision. "Selene, I have a favour to ask."

Selene turns to him, her eyes curious. "Of course Gandalf, I owe you a lot already, I could not say no."

He smiles sadly. "Don't be so quick to accept, especially when you do not know what I am going to ask."

She shrugs. "Ask away Gandalf."

"I want you to stay in Bree and the Shire."

"Why?"

"I...have an interesting task that may be coming up and I have a feeling that I will need your help with it, but to have your help, I need to know where to find you." He spoke it hesitantly, but slowly. "So, I would like you to stay around here so I can find you."

She looked cautious. "This isn't something to just keep me put, is it?"

"No. I would never do that to you again Selene, the only reason I did it with Radagast was because you still needed time. No, this is much more important."

Selene thinks, but nods. "Alright. I was planning on staying a little while anyway, that trip gave me little, with the exception of slaughtering those orcs."

"It...it could be a while Selene. This is no easy task I've got to do."

But she smiles. "Don't worry about me Gandalf, I will be alright. Just let me know what you need and when you need it."

He returns the smile. "Well, if you have a spare bed for the night, that would be most appreciated."

Laughing, she leads him to a second bedroom, getting him set for the night, before moving to her own room and collapsing onto her bed, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little over six months when Gandalf returned and he simply told her to meet him in the Shire in several days, looking out for his symbol, before hurrying off again.

Knowing Gandalf as she did, she packed light, but with all her necessities, including a very new sword strapped to her hip, while her old, newly sharpened, was strapped to her back.

While Selene was preparing to leave Bree, Gandalf had made his way to the Shire and bothered poor Bilbo Baggins and told the company of dwarves about the meeting place. Just as night was settling, they started to arrive. It didn't take long for Bilbo's little house to be full of dwarves and he was running around frantically while Gandalf tried to keep the hobbit calm.

It was after most of them had been fed that there was another knock on the door. Thorin Oakenshield had arrived.

"Gandalf. I thought you'd said this place was easy to find, I lost my way, twice." He grumbled as he entered, greeting his kin with a smile.

Introductions were said and as Thorin went to move away so they could begin discussions, Gandalf realised that Selene was missing.

"Err, before we begin, we are actually still waiting on someone." He explained, earning a dark look from Thorin.

"You did not mention you had invited another." He said.

"Well, no, because it wasn't until recently that I decided to ask her-"

"Her? Gandalf, we do not need the distraction of a woman in this company, nor do we need the responsibility of looking after her if things go wrong." Thorin was angry at the wizard, but Gandalf remained adamant.

"I assure you she is more than capable of looking after herself, I wouldn't be surprised if she saves your lives more than you save hers." As Thorin's gaze darkens further, he quickly adds. "She is a gifted warrior that is all I'm saying."

"That does not mean she will not be a distraction." Thorin snarls. "We do not need her help."

Selene herself was outside, she had been pretty much since the dwarves started arriving, but she couldn't bring herself to go inside. About half way to the Shire she had realised the direction her instinct was leading her had changed and now, standing outside the little hobbit hole, she realised it was here.

All the years that she had chased it, had wandered around aimlessly looking for it, and now, it was right here.

And she was terrified.

She had no idea what it meant, no idea what this instinct was leading her to, and now that she was confronted by it, she had no idea what to do.

What would going in there mean?

She stared at the door through the darkness, her eyes glinting in the dark. She had to make a decision soon, she could hear them arguing inside about her, and while a part of her was gritting her teeth at the dwarves indignation, another part believed he was right.

A cool breeze brushed along her face and she stiffened.

Orcs.

This close to the Shire? Why? They had never been this close before, they were probably just at the border. She sniffs the air. It was a small group, maybe two or three. Scouts. She growled into the night, those orcs had to die, but she could not take them down with the pack she had on her shoulders.

Ignoring her fear now, the urge to protect overwhelming it, Selene marched to the door and knocked, there was a moment silence before Gandalf answered.

"Ah Selene, I was wondering when you-"

"I don't have time to talk Gandalf," She said quickly, throwing her bag unceremoniously inside. "Orcs have followed one of the dwarves here, they are at the edge of the Shire and I intend to make sure they get no further."

Gandalf went to question her, but Thorin beat him too it.

"And how do you know that?" He asked, glaring at her.

Selene looked at him, ready to defend herself against the disbelieving and slightly angry tone, and froze. Blue eyes. Those blue eyes. Her wolf had crashed forward in her mind, it would have sent her reeling had she not already frozen and spent years building up defences against it.

Everything told her that he was what she had been following.

Without a word, she turned on her heel. Her wolf fighting to the surface, growling loudly in her mind. Those orcs were now felt more of a threat, there was no way that they would live through the night.

Even though Gandalf called after her, she did not hear. She couldn't offer any explanation except the need to see those orcs be rid of and she took off through the night.

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were left a little stunned.

"Strange lass, isn't she?" Bofur asked quietly.

"Yes, but normally not like that." Gandalf said with a frown. He looked at Thorin, wondering why she had reacted so off, but Thorin looked equally confused and disgruntled, and for a moment, Gandalf didn't understand until he too noticed the colour of Thorin's eyes. "Surely not..." he muttered to himself.

"What was her problem Gandalf?" Thorin growled, facing the wizard.

"Well, apart from having a strong hatred of orcs, I cannot say." He lied. "We will just have to wait until she gets back."

"How would she know about the orcs?" Dwalin asked. "We haven't heard anything."

"Selene is a wondrous tracker." Gandalf said. "She can pick signs from a fair distance, among other things."

The dwarves did not look convinced and headed to the makeshift dining room, Gandalf stood there very uneasily.

Out on the edges of the Shire, Selene was practically tearing off her clothes, her wolf needed out and it needed out now. She had just enough time to stash them in a bundle up a tree before she turned, black fur rippling across her skin as she leapt away on the hunt.

The orcs didn't stand a chance, they barely had time to scream before she was upon them, ripping them apart. Once they were dead around her, satisfaction filled her knowing that they were safe. She sniffed the air to be sure, an old smell of a larger group of orcs reached her, but they were far away from them so no threat at the moment.

For a moment, she paced, settling herself down before shrinking back to her smaller human form. She spat out a mouthful of orc blood and wiped her mouth. She looked down at the strewn bodies and notices something, she pulls it out and sees a scrawled message, she didn't know what it meant as she couldn't read, so she took it with her.

The way back to her clothes calmed her, so she could start to think clearly. She realised that she'd probably made a fool of herself, but it didn't mean she'd understood her reaction at all.

Those blue eyes had been at that battle, they were the only thing that she could remember from then. Why? Why those eyes? And her reaction, why had her wolf surfaced like that? It wasn't to fight, no, it was something else, almost protective, something that had seeped through to her anger to kill those orcs.

She threw her armour back on and straightened herself out, cleaning the blood off herself and stalking back into the Shire. She was agitated, she wouldn't deny it, and her adrenaline wasn't helping.

Selene knocked on the door again, Bilbo answering this time, looking terrified.

She bowed. "Apologies, Master hobbit, I meant no disrespect in your home before."

This seemed to surprise Bilbo, as it was the nicest he had been treated all night.

"Err, that is alright my lady. I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He was nervous, those silver eyes looking very fearsome backed by the night.

"I am Selene, at yours." She says and he allows her inside.

The dwarves and Gandalf were waiting for her as she entered. She purposefully avoids Thorin's gaze as she looked around at all of them and bows.

"Sorry for my sudden appearance and disappearance earlier, however, the orcs have now been dealt with and are no threat here or to the Shire."

Gandalf cleared his throat, looking nervous as a few mutters were passed amongst the dwarves. "Yes, well, that was very good of you Selene. I trust there were no others around?"

She shakes her head. "A larger group was here but I'd say it was more than a few days ago, the trail all but cold. However," She pulls the note out of her pocket. "One of them was carrying this."

Gandalf takes it from her and hums worriedly. "It appears, Thorin Oakenshield that that target is still on your head."

Thorin was frowning. "I thought you took care of those orcs?"

"I took care of a small few, clearly these orders are from higher than I thought." Gandalf said, folding the note. "Thank you Selene, I'm glad they were dealt with at least."

But Selene was thinking, she recognised a few of these dwarves. "Is this why the orcs have been around the Blue Mountains?"

There was a moment of muttering between the dwarves, Thorin still looking unimpressed, before one of the youngest jumped to his feet with an awful amount of enthusiasm.

"I know who you are!" He exclaimed. "You are the orc slayer! You've killed almost every orc that's come along the paths in the mountains!"

Selene raises an eyebrow. Orc slayer? Well, she could certainly get used to that title, it was a lot better than her old one.

"Sit down Kili." His brother next to him grabbed him and pulled him down. "That's just a tale."

Kili's excitement didn't waver though. "It's not though. The stories tell of the silver eyed warrior with a heavy scar who fights with reckless abandon against any orcs to cross her path."

Selene wouldn't have said with reckless abandon, but she didn't know of any others with silver eyes, the heavy scars generally more common.

"You do look familiar lass." A white haired dwarf spoke up, his voice both wise and kind. "Have you been around the Blue Mountains much?"

"I have spent most of my time recently between here and the Blue Mountains, yes, and met many of your kin. It often took a lot to convince them that I was no dwarf, but either way, they were often more than happy to sit and share some tales. And, I have certainly killed my fair share of orcs in that time."

"See." Kili hissed at his brother, who elbows him sharply.

"And why, may I ask, do you spend so much around the mountains?" Thorin asks, piercing her with an accusing glare.

Selene was irked by his distrust, so was her wolf who squirmed uneasily in the back of her mind. "Oh? I wasn't aware that there were traveling restrictions?"

Thorin had stood, he was slightly taller than her and she was clearly meant to be intimidated by his gaze. "There are not, but I do not appreciate my question being deflected by humour."

Selene snorts, more than used to being looked down upon, it was usually peoples first mistake with her. "I was there because I had to be and that is the only answer you need to know. As for not being appreciative, I don't appreciate being spoken down to when I have done nothing wrong."

They glared at each other, the dwarves silent behind Thorin, clearly not used to hearing someone speak to him like that.

"It is not a matter of doing something wrong," Thorin says darkly. "It's a matter of I do not trust you."

"You do not know me." She said back. "However, you clearly trust Gandalf and I would've thought that his word would mean enough." She catches Gandalf's eye and he looked worried. "Whatever you are planning here tonight, I am on your side."

"You are here and you do not even know?"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Which is why I insisted we wait for her. Selene owes me, as a friend, and she has quite willingly come along even though I have told her nothing." He gives Thorin a meaningful look. "Now, I believe a proper introduction is in order. Thorin, this is Selene, a friend of mine for many years. Selene, this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

The name meant something, but what it meant was locked far away in distant parts of her memory. "A pleasure, Thorin Oakenshield. I am at your service." She smirks, unable to help herself. "I do hope I'm not too much of a distraction for you, after all, I only wish to help."

The moment of stunned silence was only broken by strangled laugh, which turned out to be Dwalin, who quickly made it look like he was leaning on his hand as Thorin turned around, glaring.

Grumbling slightly, a light pink in his cheeks, he looks at her. "Very well Selene, I will allow you to join the company."

He misses her eyes roll as he sits down, which was probably a good thing. Gandalf changes chairs so as she can sit with them at the table. She notices a map on the table and tilts her head to look at it, even though its location was a mystery to her.

"Is that where we are going?" She asks curiously.

"Yes. Erebor. Far to the east, beyond the forests of Mirkwood." Gandalf tells her.

Selene thinks for a moment, most of her knowledge was of the lands around the Shire, Bree and the Blue Mountains, but Mirkwood rang a bell.

"Not far from where we first met." He says quietly to her. "It is a few months more travel beyond that."

She shrugs. "Okay." It meant little to her, as long as they made it safely.

"Continuing our discussion." Balin interjects, noticing an odd look from Thorin to Selene. "It still does not change the fact that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf smiles. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." He holds up a key, spinning it seemingly out of nowhere and Selene knew he had just been waiting to do that.

Thorin stares at it, wide eyed. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." He hands the key to Thorin, who looks as if though he had been given the greatest gift.

"If there is a key, there must be door." Fili says.

Selene rolls her eyes, luckily, it goes unnoticed. Gandalf was pointing at the map.

"These runes speak of a passage into the lower halls."

"There's another way in." Kili says excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of strength, and no small amount of courage." He gives a pointed look at Selene and Bilbo. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori says and all eyes fall on Bilbo.

"Hmm, and a good one to. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo says, not noticing all the looks.

"And are you?"

The hobbit notices the looks. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!"

"Me? No! No, no, no, no! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." He looked terrified at the very thought.

"Hang on," Selene, who felt very sorry for the small hobbit, interrupted before they continued arguing. "Who are we stealing from?"

"A dragon." Bilbo said angrily as Selene's eyebrows shot up. "It is completely ridiculous."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said and the rest of the dwarves start to agree, Bilbo looking pleased with their reaction.

Selene was still stunned that they were planning on stealing from a dragon, something that was definitely not going to be easy. Her shock was quickly overridden as Gandalf angrily stood to his feet, his voice raised, and causing her wolf to whimper silently in the back of her mind.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sank back into his chair, looking pointedly at Thorin. "There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself."

It was clear Bilbo wasn't sure how to react to this, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf finished.

Thorin looked less than pleased, but agreed. "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him a contract."

Bilbo tried to not take it, but a contract was shoved in his hands by Balin and he dazedly walked a little off to read it.

"And you better give one to her to."

Selene suddenly found another contract shoved in her hands and she stared at it. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn as she stared at all the words, so she leans over to Gandalf.

"A word?"

He nods and they walk a little down the corridor, just out of earshot of the dwarves. She waves the contract in front of him.

"I cannot read this Gandalf." She looked at him seriously. "Let alone sign it."

Gandalf looked a little abashed. "Ah, of course, I forgot about this." She raises an eyebrow at him. "Look, just mark something on the line and leave it at that."

"What does the contract say Gandalf?"

"It's...just usual things, pocket expenses, time required, all things to make the dwarves comfortable for traveling with you."

"Oh well that sounds wonderful." She growls, staring at the paper in hand. "I still can't sign it Gandalf, definitely not in a way that they would be happy with."

There was a loud bang and they turned to see Bilbo passed out on the ground.

"Ah." Gandalf said. "Helpful."

While Gandalf was trying to console Bilbo, Selene was staring blankly at the contract in front of her. She was in a room by herself and she could hear the dwarves talking, but that was only upsetting her more.

Writing had not been a part of her priorities, as with reading, and she never expected to feel embarrassed about it, but she hadn't needed it up until now.

"Is there a problem with it?"

She jumped, she hadn't been focused on her surroundings, and now Thorin was standing there watching her.

"No." She quickly said, looking away, very uncomfortable under his blue eyed stare.

"You seem worried about signing it."

Her cheeks burned, she couldn't help it. "I..." She catches his glare and sighs, deciding on the truth. "I can't sign it. If I could, I assure you I would, but I, err, physically can't."

Thorin raises an eyebrow. "You don't know how to write?"

"No." She could feel her whole face burning now. "I was raised as a warrior. Nothing else mattered."

There was an odd silence as Thorin studies her, he could tell she was a strong fighter, it was obvious in the way she held herself. Her silver eyes had thrown him off at first, a part of him swears he recognised them, but now he could see her spirit burning.

"Then do not worry about it." He said, striding over and taking the contract, folding it up and tucking it into his coat. "As long as I have your word, then that is enough."

They hold each other's gaze.

Selene nods. "You do."

He bows slightly and leaves. Selene stands there, unsure of what to do, she goes to leave, but sees Bilbo walk past, clearly upset. Gandalf joined her.

"He'll come with us." He muttered. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"Gandalf, if he doesn't want to come, you should not make him. Hobbits are not made for this." Selene said gently.

Gandalf looks at her. "You know, for someone with your past, you are surprisingly protective." He sighs and sits. "Hobbits are resilient, and I know little Bilbo, he will join us."

"How do I fit into this Gandalf? Why did you ask me to join this?"

"Because I believe that this Company needs you, whether they will admit that or not is yet to be seen." He says carefully. "Which reminds me, do not tell them what you are."

She gives a sharp laugh. "I had no intention. I know how superstitious they are. Not to mention, I still do not entirely know myself."

"Good." He sees the contract is gone. "You signed it?"

"Kind of." She was worried for a moment. "Thorin agreed to a verbal contract."

Gandalf nods. "Well, it's a start I guess." He hesitates for a moment. "Selene, what was with your reaction earlier? It was very odd, even for you."

Selene opens her mouth to talk, but then closes it again, she had no idea of the answer herself so how could she be expected to answer.

"I do not know."

Gandalf doesn't try to force an answer, but nor does he offer any explanation as to what it could be, he just watches her closely.

Her ears twitched and she turned towards the door, a low humming coming through the hall. Gandalf follows her gaze and remains silent.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long forgotten gold."

Goosebumps shoot down her arms and she has to take several steps back as her wolf tries to push forward, a whimper escaping her throat and causing a concerned look from Gandalf.

The sadness was almost suffocating.

"The pines were roaring on the height, the wind was moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light."

"I..." Selene's voice croaked and her hands trembled. "I will meet you in Bree, Gandalf. I cannot stay here tonight."

Gandalf nods in understanding and lets her go, Selene quickly and silently slipping out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came quickly and Selene found herself waiting just beyond the borders of Bree, the dwarves in town bartering for horses. She had slept little, her wolf being agitated all night, and waiting for the dwarves now was not helping. She was unsurprised that Bilbo was missing.

The faint smell of orc was still on the road.

Impatiently, she ran her fingers through her hair and ruffles it in frustration. She never understood why it seemed to help.

The smell of horses reach her nose and she looks up to see them leading over sixteen ponies.

"About time." She growls, more than eager to be moving.

"The black one is yours." Balin said, point at the one next to his own.

She stares at it, unease settling in her stomach. If there was one creature that she did not like and vice versa, it was horses. Even as Balin led it over to her, it tried to shy away. She hadn't expected them to get her one.

"Um...I'm good with walking." She said, eyeing the pony off. "I don't have a good relationship with horses."

Sure enough, as Balin brought the creature forward, it started whining and pulling away, kicking it's legs out in the air and she stepped back.

"You're not afraid of horses are you?" Gandalf asked, a little incredulously.

"No. We just don't like each other." She said.

Selene still remembered the first time she'd got near one, it had virtually panicked and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying. Each experience after had been not much different.

"Look, I can keep up, it's not an issue. Just dump all your gear on that one." She took another step away from it, causing it to calm a little.

"Of all the animals I have seen you tame and you can't approach a little pony?" Gandalf's voice was filled with laughter.

"It's not from lack of trying I assure you." She growls. "Look, are we going to get moving or what?"

The argument continued until the dwarves realised that there was no way they were going to get her on one, however, as they started, it became clear that she could easily keep up. Her powerful legs were used to long journeys and this was no different.

It was almost midday when Selene stopped, her ear twitching as she could hear running feet.

"Wait!"

It was Bilbo, waving his contract around and puffing to catch up with them. Selene smiles as he hands it over, signed and all. The little hobbit was braver than she thought.

The first few days and nights passed peacefully, the dwarves taking a shine to Selene, especially Fili and Kili, who were more than happy to practically talk non-stop about anything and everything, they were both particularly fascinated by her tales of killing orcs, which seemed to agitate Thorin, the only one who seemed to be avoiding any sort of conversation with her. It bothered her but she said nothing.

Those first few nights it also didn't take them long to notice Selene's odd habit. As soon as the decision to make camp was made, she would sit down and practically throw off her shoes, spending the rest of the night barefoot, no matter if she was walking around still or not. The following morning there would also be muttered curses as she had to put them back on.

None of them were game enough to ask her about it.

That night's camp was on the edge of a lookout, Fili and Kili were on watch, Selene stood at the edge, barefoot, overlooking the land before them, there was the faint smell of orc in the air and she did not like it. Gandalf sat to the side, puffing away at his pipe watching her, he knew something was bothering her, could tell in the way she was standing, but he did not ask.

Bilbo, unable to sleep, was up on his feet and sneaking a treat to his pony. A noise cut through the night air making him jump.

"What was that?" He hissed.

Selene was about to say it was nothing to worry about when Kili beat her to it.

"Orcs." He said, causing Thorin to awaken from his light sleep.

Fili joins in. "Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The lands are crawling with them."

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili finishes dramatically, leaving poor Bilbo looking terrified.

Fili and Kili snicker together as Bilbo looks around. Selene snorts and rolls her eyes at the two of them.

"Don't worry Master hobbit, no orcs will even get close to the camp with me around." She gives him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, you have nothing to fear with the great orc slayer near!" The brothers laughed.

"You think this is funny?" They all jumped and looked at Thorin, who was looking between the three of them disapprovingly. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

The brothers looked guilty.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbles.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He storms off by himself, not far from where Selene had been standing.

"I was being serious." She mumbled, watching him, unease once again settling into her stomach.

"Don't mind him laddie," Selene looks up as Balin talks. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

"Why?" Selene asked softly, out of curiosity.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Balin began and noticed the other dwarves stirring. Bilbo sat at the fire, listening, while Selene remained where she was.

"But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler." Selene felt herself wince at the name and Gandalf shot her a warning glance. "The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

Selene saw the moment, saw Azog cut clean through the dwarf kings neck.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." He looks affectionately over at Thorin. "A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

Selene tensed, suddenly realising that she knew where this tale was going.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Selene couldn't focus, her heart racing as she feels her wolf being overly alert.

She remembered watching, remembered Azog going after the dwarf prince, she remembered each and every blow as she'd stalked through the battle after them.

"But Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

The blow that took Azog's arm.

That meant she was next....

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated." She blinked. Or not? Was it not the same battle? "But there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived, and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

Thorin turned back to see all the dwarves watching him. He bows his head slightly in acknowledgment and he starts to walk back over.

"You always miss part of the tale brother," Dwalin says.

Balin nods but looks grim. "Well, some things are better not spoken of."

"What?" Bilbo asked, almost excitedly.

"Blackfoot." Thorin growls.

Selene bit back the angry growl at the name, stepping back into the shadows to hide any reaction that could come from this.

"Blackfoot?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye," Dwalin says. "A mighty black wolf, Azog's pet. On the battlefield that day, it was not Azog we feared, but his beast. A known slayer of many peoples."

"Indeed, many died by its hand that day." Balin continued. "And we thought it would do anything to save its master."

"And it didn't." Selene breathed, although none of the dwarves heard.

"After its master was hit, Blackfoot charged in, and many of us expected the worst." Balin said. "We expected the battle to be over there and then as none had come across it and lived."

"What happened?" Bilbo asked.

"It stopped." Thorin said. "Mid attack, it just stopped. I cannot explain it for no order was given, but stop it did and fled along with Azog."

The blue eyes. Selene could feel the adrenaline pumping through her blood and it was making her hands shake. She had to ignore it.

"What happened to them?"

"Azog slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin snarled. "As for Blackfoot, no one knows."

In an attempt to disagree and not disagree at the time, a strangled noise came out of her mouth, loud enough to get the dwarves attention. At the same time, her wolf fought forward as well and she had to strangle another growl as she buckled over, groaning, her stomach feeling as if it was tying itself into knots.

There were many exclamations, but she held up her hand, hoping to stop any of them.

She could hear their heartbeats, the blood rushing through their veins, the wolf struggling against her barriers like it never had before. It wanted to be known.

Groaning again, she feels her knees starting to buckle. "I just...I need...space."

A hand rested on her shoulder and she leapt away as if a shock went through her. Thorin looked at her stunned.

Those damned blue eyes.

She had no choice, she bolted. Crashing through the trees, she didn't care what they thought, she didn't care where she was going, she just needed to be away from them all before it all went bad.

Selene tripped, crashing to the ground hard. She fully expected her wolf to take over, to come crashing through all her barriers, but it did not, it sat in the back of her mind growling, on edge and irritated.

Breathing hard, she remains on the ground in the dirt, eyes jammed shut. Her chest and stomach hurt, and she groans, curling over to hold herself until the pain passed.

It hadn't been this bad since she had first used her human form again.

Finally, she felt it safe to move, and she very slowly gets to her feet and starts to limp through the forest, leaves crunching under her feet.

That battle seemed so fresh in her memory now, she could see it all happening, and she didn't want to, it made her hurt in ways she didn't even think possible. As she walked, she could feel a dampness on her cheeks and she wipes her eyes and scowled.

Crying wasn't meant to be something she did.

The waterfall was a peaceful reprieve, without even thinking, she stepped under it, clothes and all.

The water pounding on her head drowned everything else out and she stood there until she was numb, the cold even settling into her fingers. She steps out, her armour weighing her down as it dripped with water, she felt the urge to turn still and decided she was more than far enough away to be able to.

Stripping out of her sodden clothes and leaving them in a pile, she shifts, her wolf enjoying the momentary freedom she allowed.

She growled, stretched and laid down, the final moments of peace settling into her mind. She hoped that she wouldn't have to do this too often, otherwise the dwarves would definitely grow suspicious, if they weren't already, she hoped Gandalf could come up with some excuse for her.

Her peace was broken by heavy footfall and her head shot up. It was one of the dwarves and for a moment she panicked, there was no way she could turn back and get dressed in time before whoever it was came into sight.

So, she did the only thing she could think of doing, she dived into the water. However she probably should've at least turned back fully first, as she was only halfway, she slipped on the rocks and with a loud yelp, fell head first into the water.

Confusion held her for a moment as she finished shifting in the water and she couldn't quite work out which way was up, before she kicked and broke the surface, gasping for a moment until she got a mouthful of her hair and almost choked and shoved it out of the way.

"Err...are you alright?"

She looks around and finds Thorin standing there.

"I slipped." She mumbled, she hadn't noticed it before, but the water was damn cold. "Be glad you didn't see it, wasn't exactly a graceful moment."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm fine." She says thickly, treading water. "Cold, but fine."

"Well, you are swimming in the middle of the night."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She couldn't take the cold and swam over the edge and starts to pull herself out. Thorin stares for a moment before blushing and turning around.

"Dammit woman, a bit of warning next time would be nice." He said angrily.

It took Selene a moment to realise what he was talking about and she shrugs even though he couldn't see.

"It's not like I'm worried." She said casually and makes a disgusted noise as she starts to pull on her wet clothes. She'd never really worried about being naked.

"What? No humility?"

"Humility? It has nothing to do with humility, more just-" She stopped realising she had no idea what word she was looking for. "I don't even know, it just doesn't bother me. Guess I've been in the wilds too long on my own."

"Well it bothers me, are you dressed yet?" He scowled.

Selene tugged her undershirt from out of her soaking leather armour and throwing it on. "Sure." She said, her hair dripping into her eyes and without thinking, she shook her head, shaking the excess water out of her hair.

"Ahhh."

She looks up to him shielding his face from the water. This time she did blush.

"Sorry."

He looked displeased, but said nothing.

Selene tilts her head, holding her armour in one hand, as she thinks why he was out here. "You didn't have to come after me."

"You ran out without any weapons, I wanted to make sure you didn't run into trouble."

"Oh." She wasn't sure how she felt about this. "I'm not defenceless."

Thorin folds his arms, still looking less than pleased. "I didn't say you were, but that doesn't mean you weren't going to find trouble."

She snorts and walks past him, heading back towards the camp. He follows.

"Why did you run off?"

"I felt sick. I have to keep some of my dignity."

The noise he made, made it clear he was unsatisfied with her answer, but she doesn't elaborate.

"Are you going to be moody with me this entire journey?"

Her question took him by surprise as she glanced at him. "I'm not moody."

Selene raises an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips. "Sure. How about broody then? I think that words suits you better."

Thorin scowls. "I am not broody."

"Well, you certainly don't make any effort to talk to me." She says it lightly, but she feels her wolf peek up in expectancy of his answer. "So I can make no other assumption that you do not like me, hence the mood, or the constant brooding, whichever you prefer."

He is silent for a moment, only their footfalls heard through the forest.

"It is not that I do not wish to talk," He said quietly, and it surprised her to see him frowning. "However, when much resides on your decisions...you tend not to want to. I have not intentionally ignored you, some of your tales have been...overly distracting, if not slightly unbelievable."

Selene chuckles, she can't help it. "Well, at least I know you were listening."

This just seems to darken his mood again and he stares intently at the ground, she just shakes her head, amused.

They made it back to camp in silence, Gandalf the only one to be awake, but he looks pleased to see them.

"Everything alright Selene?" He asked.

"It is, just a bit wet." She says and rests her armour down in front of the fire to dry.

"A late night swim to ease the sickness?"

"Something like that." She moves to her pack and starts to go through it, eventually pulling out a dry shirt. Knowing that neither man would approve, she steps away to change the shirts over and returns, at least slightly drier now, and throws the wet shirt down next to her armour before stretching out in front of the fire.

"How long ago was that battle?"

Both Gandalf and Thorin looked surprised by her question, Gandalf then looking very uncomfortable.

"Does it matter?" Thorin replies with a frown. "It was long ago, of no concern now."

"I am curious." She said, staring into the fire. She wanted to know exactly how long she had been like this.

It was clear that Thorin was not going to answer so she gives a pointed look at Gandalf, who avoided her eye.

"Is it really such a hard question answer?"

"An uncomfortable one, that battle holds no good memories for anyone." Gandalf says finally. "But, thirty years, give or take."

Selene said no more, staring deep into the fire. So that is how long she had been like this? It certainly didn't feel like that long, but then, even in that time a lot of her early memory was sketchy at best, she'd still been learning to control the animal side of herself.

She didn't feel Thorin watching her closely, taking in her small form and silver eyes, gold in the firelight. He knew there was something strange about her but he could not place it, and as much as he wanted to ask, a part of him was sure that he did not want to know. Everything about her bothered him, but out of respect of Gandalf, he kept that quiet and simply observed, hoping he could work it out for himself.

The three of them spent the rest of the night on watch and in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the weather changed into a heavy downpour. Selene silently wished as she trudged through the mud that she could shift, it was always easier to handle the rain as a wolf, she didn't get as cold, in human form, the rain stuck to her clothes and weighed her down. It was the first time she had fallen behind the company, trudging along at the back, her hair plastered annoyingly to her face.

"You alright back there Selene?" Bofur calls, seeing her moving slowly at the back.

"Peachy." She growls. "Just keep moving."

He chuckles. "You know, you could save your discomfort by simply jumping on a pony."

"I'd be less comfortable on a pony, trust me." She sniffed and shoved her hair out of her eyes.

"Your boots must be full of water, surely-"

"I'm fine." She didn't mean to snap, causing several of the dwarves to look around and she hung her head, avoiding eyes and grumbles to herself.

"Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" She hears Dori say and she looked back up as expectant eyes fall in the wizard.

"It is raining master dwarf. If you wish to change the weather of the world then you'll need to find yourself another wizard." He replies, almost annoyed.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us." Gandalf says after a moment's pause. "The wisest and greatest of our order is Saruman, then there are the two blues..." he seems confused for a moment. "You know I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast, the brown." Selene smiles at this.

"How is old Radagast?" She asks from the back.

"A lot better without you around." He says and she laughs. "He was almost overjoyed to tell me you had run away."

"I was more than happy to oblige." She says and slips heavily in some mud, yelping as she crashes to her knees. Spluttering as several of the dwarves laugh, she gets up, her face red and her legs and hands now covered in mud. "Obviously nature disagrees with me." She grumbles, wiping her hands.

Gandalf chuckles. "You should be glad it is just the weather disagreeing with you Selene, there could be worse things."

She refuses to talk to any of them for the rest of the day then, Gandalf's comment putting the finality on her bad mood. Even as they set camp for the night, she wondered off on her own, much to the worry of a lot of them, but she returned in the early hours of the morning, still covered in mud, and laid down to sleep without another word.

Selene's mood was foul for the next few days, barely talking to any of them as it continued to rain, gradually growing more sporadic. The dwarves learnt to avoid her in this mood, as she'd snapped at many of them for simply asking her if she was alright.

It was on a morning that the rain had finally cleared, that Thorin approached her as she was shoving things back into her bag.

He stood just close enough so that only she could hear. "And you told me that I was moody."

Her gaze snaps up to meet his for a second before he walks away just as casually. Her eyes follow him as she processes what he had just said before a loud laugh broke from her, surprising everyone.

She spent that day happily on the road again, talking away to Fili and Kili.

She was in the middle of a story when they stopped suddenly.

"Kili." Thorin whispered and all eyes went forward.

A wolf stood in the middle of their path, clearly starving and desperate for food. It was growling wildly at them, eyeing each of them in turn, trying to see a weaker target. Kili drew his bow.

"Wait."

They all looked at Selene, who was watching the wolf intensely.

Kili looked worried. "It's going to attack-"

"Just wait." Her voice was quiet and she stepped forward, the ponies moving nervously.

The wolf's eyes locked on her, but she moves slowly until she is only several feet from it and crouches low, her hands in a non-threatening position.

"Easy." She whispers, her hands open and her eyes locked onto its own. "You do not want to attack us."

The wolf growls, moving to an attack stance.

Selene tilts her head, her eyes flashing amber for a second as her wolf tries to communicate with it. "You are hungry, but attacking us will only kill you."

"Is she seriously trying to talk to it?" One of the dwarves hissed and she shushes them as the wolf reacts nervously.

"Just let me handle it." She says and reaches into her pack, something she was glad she'd decided to carry today. Out of it, she pulls a chunk of meat, wrapped in cloth, the wolf sniffing furiously at the air as she unwraps it. "Here." She throws it to him and he hungrily eats it, gulping it down.

Selene smiles as he licks the ground and looks at her almost expectantly, still sniffing. "Spent too much time on your own little wolf?" She asks and he steps forward a bit, sniffing.

She pulls out some more and it yaps happily as she throws it to him and again he eats it. He comes right up to her then, sniffing madly and licking her hands as she holds them out to him. As he walks around her, she runs her fingers through his coat and he looks at her warmly, his tail wagging.

"One more bit," And she pulls out a final piece. "Then you need to be off before you get hurt little one."

The wolf takes the final piece out of her hand, eating it up just as quickly as the other pieces. He then happily licks her face and runs of back into the forest.

Selene stands, watching him go, a faint smile on her lips. "Not everything must end in blood, master dwarves, even with animals." She looks at them and is pleased by their surprise. "Just some patience will-"

A loud growl cuts her off and her head snaps around just a large brown wolf bursts through the trees straight at her. It leaps with frightening speed, catching her arm as they both go flying, but Selene was just as quick, her sword was in hand and buried deep into the wolfs chest as they landed hard on ground.

Two loud howls followed the first and another brown and black wolf followed, bursting through the trees straight at Selene. The dwarves were watching but more preoccupied with trying to control their ponies who were panicking, trying to bolt. Selene matched the wolves speed though, she kicked the dead one off and a growl ripped through her throat as the other two charged.

Selene moved, her powerful legs leaping only to slide under the first wolf, and twisting so she avoided the jaws of the second, her sword finding its neck and it howls in pain, leaping away but the damage was already done, blood pouring to the ground.

She faced off against the other one, who was growling, circling her. Selene was crouched low, her silver eyes staring into the amber of the wolf, her own wolf was trying to break free, but she kept it down.

Some of dwarves had managed to get off their ponies and were rushing forward with their weapons drawn, but it was here that they saw how fast Selene really was.

The wolf charged but Selene was already moving and the wolf didn't stand a chance, with a quick swing of her blade, it was dead, her sword lodged into the top of its neck.

She was breathing hard, but she could sense a pair of eyes still on her. Turning, an even larger black wolf stood there, growling. Her wolf was cautious and she realised she knew him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long moment before it turns and quickly disappears back into the trees.

"That could be a problem." She mutters, sheathing her blade and looking at the other three dead wolves around her. She had known all of them once.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, jogging over, sword in hand.

"Yes." Selene wasn't entirely sure how she felt. Hadn't Gandalf told her that there were few of her kind left? And now she had killed three of them, some of the last. It bothered her greatly.

"These are larger than any wolf I've ever seen." Fili said crouching next to one. "You're lucky that it didn't do more damage."

Selene, who had been focused on where the other wolf could've gone, turns and frowns at this. "It didn't do any damage."

The dwarves stared at her as Gandalf comes over.

"Err, Selene, that first wolf sunk its teeth into your arm." Kili said, looking confused.

She blinks and looks at her arm that the first wolf had bitten, sure enough, it was bleeding badly, the teeth having gone straight through her vambrace, which was now gone, and sliced her arm open. She flexes her fingers slowly, but still, there was no pain.

"Huh, didn't even notice." She shrugs even with blood dripping from her fingers. "I'll be alright."

"Oin, get her patched up." Thorin ordered. "The rest of you, let's make sure that that other one really left."

The dwarves marched off, rather loudly Selene thought, into the trees, while Gandalf stood next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly and she knew he wasn't referring to her arm.

"I'm not sure." She responds. "I knew them, not their names, we didn't have names then, but I knew them."

"That doesn't surprise me." He then gently takes her arm. "Come on, let's get that arm patched up."

"But it's fine." She insisted. "I can just wrap a bandage around it to stop the bleeding."

But Gandalf pulled her over anyway and leans down to her ear. "Remember, you are trying to be human, your body might heal well but they do not know that."

Reluctantly, she sat in front of Oin, who began patching up her arm. The fact that she felt no pain worried the dwarf, but Gandalf just said it was probably just the adrenaline. Bilbo was standing awkwardly by the ponies, looking scared out of his wits.

"Those were no ordinary wolves." He squeaked. "They're a lot bigger and faster and stronger, how on earth did you manage to fight them?"

She couldn't answer, she supposed it had something to do with knowing them, but she didn't know whether that was the only reason, the fight had been based entirely on instinct, she hadn't even thought about what she was doing.

The dwarves returned empty handed but looking incredibly worried, Thorin calling over Gandalf.

Selene listened to their conversation while Oin wrapped her arm.

"What were these beasts Gandalf?"

Gandalf thinks for a moment. "If I'm not mistaken, they were once part of Azog's forces, much like Blackfoot."

"You think that beast is still around?"

"I have it on good authority that Blackfoot is dead." This surprised Selene but he continued. "Either these were what is left or someone else if leading them."

Selene wanted to growl, she and Gandalf both knew that Azog was very much alive.

"And why did they go after her?"

"I...I do not know. She has been hunting orcs for many years now, it could be because of that."

Selene wasn't facing them, so she missed Thorin's look at Gandalf.

"What is she Gandalf?"

"She, err, she is a human with some unique abilities."

"I have never seen anyone from the race of men move like that."

"Well, as I said, she has some unique abilities." Gandalf's nervousness bothered her and for a moment she almost considered just telling them all, but didn't. "What does it matter? She proved that she is more than capable did she not?"

"Yes, but there was nothing natural about that was there?" Thorin growled.

"Thorin, I have already told you that she is perfectly safe, what does it matter if she has a few extra skills that will come in useful?" Gandalf was using his annoyance to cover up the situation. "She is on our side."

Clearly Thorin had had enough of the discussion as she found him marching over towards them so she purposefully focuses back on Oin, who was just finishing her arm.

"Is she alright?" He asked a little forcefully.

"We'll have to check it in a few hours to make sure it isn't infected, but she should be fine." Oin says, starting to pack up his things.

As if to emphasize this point, Selene stands. "I didn't even feel it, I am fine." She marches away before he can say anything, their angry moods matching each other's.

Selene stopped at the edge of the path, listening. That black wolf had indeed gone, the scent already disappearing as the smell of rain was still heavy in the air. Wherever he had gone, she knew it was no place good.

"I would suggest we continue quickly." She calls back to the Company. "I hate to think of where that wolfwent."


	6. Chapter 6

Night was starting to settle as they made camp, stopping next to a burnt out farmhouse. Selene stared at it, it was at least a week or so old, but what had caused such a thing, she could not say.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said, following her and staring at the building as well. "I think it would be wiser to move on." He said it even as Thorin shouted orders. "We could make for the hidden valley."

This got Thorin's attention. "I've already told you, I will not go near that place."

Gandalf looked unconvinced. "Why not? The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." Thorin growls, clearly tired of the argument.

"We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Selene felt uncomfortable, there was another smell around but she couldn't place it, it'd been washed away too much by the rain. "I have to say, I agree with Gandalf. We need to move from this place."

"I did not ask for your opinion." Thorin said darkly, clearly still angry at her, before looking back at Gandalf. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Selene felt this was a very valid point. "I did not give you that map and key so you could hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

And, for the first time, Selene watched as Gandalf stormed off in frustration, completely walking away from all of them and leaving some of them feeling very uncomfortable. Thorin stormed past her, ignoring her and causing her to scowl.

As night settled, her uneasiness grew worse, Gandalf still having not returned, Oin was also insisting that he take another look at her arm, but she was having none of it saying it was fine. She stood at the edge of their camp to avoid them all and stared out into the night, still trying to work out what the smell was, she even refused food so as to not drown her senses with it, but they took it to her feeling ill.

"You need to eat Selene." Bofur was insisting. "Keep up your strength after an injury like that."

"I am not hungry and I do not feel ill." She insisted. "Please Bofur, just drop it."

"Lack of appetite could be because of an infection." Oin said coming over. "If you'd just let me-"

Selene was losing patience. "It is not a lack of appetite, I just simply do not feel like eating right-" She froze, footsteps were quickly running towards them.

Fili burst through the trees, looking worried. "Trolls!" He said breathlessly. "They took some of the ponies and now they have Bilbo."

Selene couldn't stop the growl that rumbled through her chest, luckily, Bofur and Oin were the only two close enough to hear it. How could she have not recognised the scent of troll, even amongst all the rain, and now they had Bilbo.

Without even thinking, her feet were carrying her forward, pulling out her sword from her belt. Normally she would take on a troll as her wolf, but as that wasn't an option, she had no choice but to make this a sword fight.

The dwarves were following close behind, all armed and worried. A troll fight was anything but easy.

They rushed the trolls with shouts into the night, Kili having successfully caught Bilbo, and they moved amongst the three doing as much damage as possible to the thick skinned beasts. Selene's blade buried into ones leg and it roared in pain, kicking back with its other, something she avoided almost lazily while yanking her sword back out. In the midst of battle though, she lost track of Bilbo and suddenly the poor hobbit found himself back in their grip after he had released the ponies.

"Lay down your arm or we'll rip his off!" One growled as the dwarves and Selene backed away.

There was a moment where Thorin considered what to do, when, much too all their astonishment, he stuck his sword in the ground, the dwarves following suit. Selene stood still, sword in hand glaring at the trolls and looked Bilbo's terrified face, she was weighing up her options.

Finally, she puts her sword down.

Satisfied, the trolls throw the dwarves and Bilbo into sacks one by one, much to the dwarves disgust and many shouts and curses were thrown out but there was little use struggling. However, Selene was not going down without a fight.

Her survival mode kicked in as she backed away from the three advancing trolls, unable to control the growl coming from her throat, her wolf too close to the surface. She leapt away as one made a lunge for her and dodged another as it went to grab her, but she was too slow to avoid the third.

With a loud yelp, it picked her up and held her tightly in its hand, almost crushing all the air from her lungs.

"Hey, this don't look like no dwarf." The troll said as Selene continued to struggle in its grip.

"Don't smell like one either." Said another as it came over to watch her. "What are you then?"

Selene could only manage an angry growl, in no mood for conversing with such creatures, her feet kicking uselessly.

"Smells kind of like wet dog, don't you think?" The third one asks. "Or wolf maybe?"

The second one stuck his finger close to her face, making to prod her. "Oi! What are you?"

Before Selene could even think about the consequences of her actions, her teeth sank deep into the trolls fingers and tore away, ripping a chunk of flesh with it as it howled in pain. While the dwarves were all stunned by this, they were all too far away to see her silver eyes shift to amber.

"Why you little-" There was a sickening crack as the troll hit her and her body went limp as she was knocked violently unconscious. "Tie her upside down to that tree, we'll work that out later."

The dwarves watched in horror as her limp form was tied up by her ankles to a branch high in a tree, a trickle of blood coming from her head.

It was probably a good thing she was unconscious, the story that she was told later of what happened and she figured she definitely would have turned, exposing everything to the dwarves.

Instead, she was awoken by a tap of Gandalf's staff.

Groggily, she opened her eyes, a very blurry image of Gandalf and Thorin standing below her appeared.

"Gandalf." She said thickly, trying to clear her head, the smell of blood not helping. "Why am I upside down?"

Gandalf was finding it hard to mask his amusement. "You were tied in a tree by the trolls."

Oh, now she remembered and she screwed up her face. "That explains the foul taste in my mouth." Slowly, she looks up at her feet tied together in the tree, no small effort given how much it made her head spin. "Well, this is definitely something new." She groans and feels the cut on her forehead where she was still bleeding from.

"You are lucky to be alive." Thorin's voice was annoyed but it did show of his relief of her being alive, even if he looked less than approving.

"Don't worry Master dwarf, it takes a lot more than a troll to kill me." Selene was focusing better now and she stared once again at her feet. "Well, if none of you are going to get me down..."

"We are working on it." Gandalf said. "Just stay-"

But Selene, much to the amazement of everyone who was now watching, managed to sit up, one hand gripping her legs as she pulled a knife out of her boot.

"Selene, that mightn't-"

Too late, her knife cut straight through the rope and she fell, landing with a loud thunk on her back. She groans, the air having been knocked from her body.

Gandalf stands over her. "We could've gotten you down safely."

She waves her hand at him, seeing double. "I'm okay." She tries to sit up but quickly goes down again. "Just...nobody touch me." She rests her hands on her head.

Gandalf sighs, shaking his head. "You are a wonder at times Selene, you really are."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They left her there, only after she had a go at several of them for trying to help, and moved off in search of the troll's cave. Selene lay still until her world stopped spinning and then she cautiously sat up.

She felt sick, no doubt a mix of the awful taste of troll in her mouth and the blow she'd taken to the head. Thinking back, biting the troll hadn't been a very smart thing to do.

Groaning, Selene stood as slowly as she could, holding onto the tree for support, once up she thought she was right until her stomach churned and she found herself throwing up.

Breathing hard, she held her stomach, glad now that she definitely didn't eat anything. Limping away, she finds that the dwarves had already retrieved all their things, so she moves to her bag, rummaging through it until she finds a bandage, she then proceeds to awkwardly wrap her head to stop it bleeding.

The dwarves returned as she was finishing and several of them burst out laughing. Scowling, she finishes, tying it off.

"You try doing it by yourself and see how easy it is." She mumbles.

"All you had to do was wait lass." Dwalin chuckled. "We would have done it for you."

"In the mean time I would've just continued to bleed." She scowls. "I managed, the bleeding has-" She stops, listening, she can hear many rapid footfalls approaching and her hand rests on her sword.

The dwarves were confused for a moment until they heard it to.

"Somethings coming!"

They all drew there weapons, ready for whatever was coming at them, Selene focused on what it could be until a familiar smell reached her nose.

"Rabbits?"

Her question was answered almost immediately as Radagast burst through the trees on a sled pulled by his rabbits.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He shouted, coming to a halt in the middle of the very confused looking group.

"Radagast." Gandalf said, lowering his own weapon as Selene started laughing. "What are doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf," The wizard said. "Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast goes to talk but realises he's forgotten what he is going to say. "Oh, I had a thought but now I've lost it." Selene rolls her eyes. "It was right there on the tip of my tongue...oh, it's not a thought at all," He then proceeds to pull a stick insect out of his mouth. "It's a silly old stick insect."

"You haven't changed at all have you Radagast?" Selene laughs and he now takes notice of her.

"Selene? You're still alive?" His astonishment was clear.

"Last I checked." She said, sheathing her sword and walking over to the rabbits, who all instantly rushed over and she couldn't help but smile as she crouches down to pet them.

Radagast blinks at her. "I have to say, I never expected you to survive on your own."

"Clearly, I'm more capable than you thought." She picks up one of the rabbits and it happily squeaked. "You've been letting them eat too much."

Radagast goes to say something to this but Gandalf stops him. "You were saying Radagast?"

They moved off into their own conversation, the dwarves relaxing a little, some of them talking and throwing curious glances at Selene, who was patting the rabbits peacefully.

They'd already talked about what she had done and now they were just trying to decide what to do about it.

Selene was just standing to move away when the wind direction changed and she froze, a scent catching her nose, her hand coming to her sword as she bit back a growl.

Fili, who was closest, noticed. "Selene? What is it?"

"Wargs." She growled, listening closely to the forest around her as all the attention went to her.

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked. "There's no-"

A howl cut him off and the dwarves were all on their feet then as Selene faced the direction of the howl, padded footfalls approaching fast. Her eyes went wide as she realised the wargs intended target.

Without hesitation, she leapt, knocking Thorin to the ground as a warg burst through the trees right where he had been. However, another quickly followed, leaping at them, Thorin rolling them out of the way just in time, and for a moment, they awkwardly stared at each other, Thorin's body protectively over hers.

The wargs are quickly dispatched by the other dwarves, Thorin and Selene scrambling back to their feet, Selene's face very red but she couldn't focus on that now.

She stood and sniffed the air while an argument broke out behind her. The orcs were waiting for them.

"I can lead them off." She says, turning back around, cutting Radagast off.

"Absolutely not." Gandalf said quickly. "This isn't the time-"

"Gandalf you know as well as I do that I can outrun them." She said angrily. "You also know that they will come for me, I can lead them-"

"No Selene, I cannot allow it and you know very well why." Gandalf was frowning darkly at her. "You've already exposed yourself enough to this."

"I'll lead them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf now turned to Radagast.

"Which is why-"

"I said no Selene."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast quipped. "I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf stared at Radagast and Selene looked between the two of them realising what was about to happen.

"Gandalf, you can't seriously-"

"Be careful Radagast." Gandalf ignored Selene and started to walk away. "Come on."

Silently cursing the wizard, Selene follows as they take off into the woods, Radagast ahead of them.

They come into the open plains and see Radagast successfully leading the orcs away.

"Hurry!" Gandalf orders and they all stuck close together.


	7. Chapter 7

Selene grew more and more frustrated as they ran, having to keep her pace with them instead of bolting ahead as she knew she could. It had also been difficult to keep her wolf in check, it had been a long time since it had seen the freedom of plains like this and with the thrill of the hunt in the air, it was hard to control.

They stopped, Radagast still weaving in and out of rocks, when she froze and looked up, an orc on his warg above them.

Thorin had followed her gaze and nodded to Kili. Kili took the shot.

The unearthly howl that went through the warg as they came crashing down made Selene wince. There was no way that the others didn't hear that.

"Run." She said before another howl went out. "Run!"

The orc pack was hot on their heels as they ran now, quickly catching up and corning then against a large rock formation. All of them had their weapons drawn and Selene was itching for a fight, anything to ease the tension.

A warg charged and she leapt precariously ahead, not letting it close to the company, and quickly took off its head. Others converge as well, Kili covering her, but she could only hold so many at bay, others charging the dwarves.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called but she barely heard it, more interested in gutting the orc she had just flung off his warg.

"Kili! Selene!" This shout got her attention and she saw Thorin standing there hastily beckoning them over, Kili already running.

A warg was charging at him and Selene knew that the young dwarf would never make it, so with all her strength, she threw her sword, taking out the warg with a startled yelp but the momentum was still enough to knock Kili down.

With a growl of frustration, Selene drew the sword on her back and took out another that had gotten to close before bounding over to Kili. She yanks out her other sword, shoves it into Kili's startled hands before picking him up and sprinting. She had just long to see Thorin's startled expression before they leapt down the hole, Selene only just managing to maintain balance before letting Kili go, his face bright red.

A horn sounded above them and they all looked up as there were horse's hooves thundering above them and a loud squeal before an orc landed dead at their feet.

Thorin bent down and pulled the arrow out if the orcs neck. "Elves." He spat.

"I don't care who it is, as long as they just saved our arses." Selene said and started down through the cave, following the smell of fresh air. To say she was angry, was an understatement, but she could not risk allowing her wolf freedom in such an enclosed space.

Kili caught up to her first, his face still red. "Err, did you want your sword back?"

"Hmm, oh, thanks." She sheaths both the swords but continues to walk even though Kili clearly wanted to say more.

She breaks through into an opening and stops, taking in a deep breath as she feels a wave if magic wash over her, Rivendell before her.

The Company followed and all stood in awe, Bilbo stood next to her, his mouth slightly open. The only one who didn't seem impressed, was Thorin.

"This was your plan all along? To seek refuge with our enemy?"

Gandalf couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will you'll find in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

Thorin huffed and looked away.

Gandalf kept talking but Selene wasn't listening, she felt strange, almost subdued, her wolf whimpering in the back of her mind. Her breathing has slowed and for the first time since she had started this journey, it was almost as if things were starting to make sense.

"Selene?"

She looked down at Bilbo, who was waiting for her as the rest of the Company walked ahead.

"Are you alright?"

Slowly, she nods. "I'm just...not used to feeling this way."

"I know what you mean."

Selene knew that the small hobbit couldn't possibly know the proper feeling of what she was experiencing, but she made no attempt to elaborate as she followed them down the winding path into Rivendell.

They stood just inside the entrance, Gandalf addressing an elf that had come to greet them, asking where someone was before a horn sounds out and they turn to face a crowd of elves on horse galloping towards them. The dwarves panic and form a tight group around Bilbo, but Selene and Gandalf did not move, Selene sensing no threat and Gandalf knowing there was no threat.

The elves surrounded them and one, clearly in charge jumped off his horse to greet Gandalf. However, as the other elves dismounted, a shout went out and suddenly they were moving, almost all of them drawing bows, except one, whose sword rested on Selene's throat.

Selene did not move. Instead she glared at the elf.

The leader looked furious. "Gandalf, is this...is she with you?"

Gandalf looked very uncomfortable and tense. "Yes, she is alright Lord Elrond, she is no threat."

"Gandalf you cannot simply believe that such a creature has changed-"

"If you wouldn't mind," Selene spoke up, surprising all the elves. "Telling your man to back off, I would be most appreciative."

"You stay your tongue beast." The elf with the sword snarled.

Her wolf was pushing even against the magic to try and fight the threat, but she did not let it show. "Beast? I do not know what you play at, but I have done nothing to insinuate such an insult. If anyone is acting like a beast, it is you."

Elrond looked at her darkly. "You know full well why we put up such measures, the fact that you are not dead already-"

"I understand my past as best I can, although I remember little." She did her best not to talk through clenched teeth. "Now tell your man to back down before I show him exactly how much of a beast I can be."

Elrond looked confused by this, as did the dwarves, and Gandalf took his opportunity.

"Elrond, Selene is on our side, I assure you she is trustworthy. Does my word mean nothing here? Tell your men to back down before someone gets hurt unnecessarily." Gandalf tried to edge closer, as if to calm the elf, but the elf wasn't swayed.

"I don't care what you say about this dog," He snarled. "She deserves to pay!" His blade dug into her throat, a trickle of blood running down her neck, making the dwarves cry out too.

"She's done nothing but help us!"

"Stand down you elvish bastard!"

"We'll have your head we will!"

A few insults in dwarvish were thrown in as well, but it did nothing to stand the elf down.

"She remembers virtually nothing!" Gandalf exclaims. "She has been living free for the last thirty odd years, she is safe!"

At that moment, Selene looked anything but safe, her expression was cold and her eyes were starting to glint with amber. She looked like things were about to go very bad.

Elrond was staring at her, clear dislike on his face, but it seemed he trusted Gandalf, but his eyes also flickered for a brief moment on Thorin, who was armed and ready for a fight as all the others, but his eyes were locked on the elf with the sword, the ones who's blade was digging harder into Selene's neck. "Very well, stand down."

The bows disappeared off her but the sword did not.

"I assure you," She growled at the elf. "That I could cleave your head from your body before you even moved."

"Thousands of years of experience have not left me unprepared dog." He hissed.

"They've clearly not helped your insults either."

The elves eyes flashed and he went to move, but Selene was quicker. Her hand grabbed the bare blade and twisted, snapping it out of his hand as she stepped forward and knocked him to his feet, his blade now at his throat.

"Next time, I will kill you." Her voice was low, her eyes so close to amber that it was hard to miss, but she throws his sword down onto him and steps back.

"I said stand down." Elrond said coldly. "You will put that sword away now, before this gets any worse." The tension in the air was thick, everyone felt it.

Slowly, the elf stood and backed away, sheathing his sword. "You will be watched closely."

Selene just glared after him as he stormed off.

"I can't exactly say you are welcome here...Selene was it? But if you have Gandalf's trust, then you have mine." Elrond says but no tension leaves her body.

"I would say thanks but I'm afraid I wouldn't mean it." Her voice was neutral as possible and only Thorin and Gandalf noticed the shake in her hands, one which was now dripping blood. "I think I may be best to keep my time here short."

Elrond does not disagree and offers them food and safe housing for as long as they need and they followed him into Rivendell.

He leads them to a spacious area where the dwarves could spread out their belongings to rest, but he steps aside to speak to Selene.

"Perhaps you would like some more private quarters while you are here?" He asked, noting the tension still in her body.

"If such a thing could be arranged, it would be most appreciated." She responded quietly and he nods, leading her away from the Company and to a small room with balcony that looked just off to the side where they were below.

"Thank you." She says as she steps inside.

He looks after her curiously, noting her body language. "You really don't remember much?"

Her lips press together for a moment. "Yes, and I believe it would be wiser not to talk to me until I have sufficiently calmed. These last few days have been...strenuous, to say the least."

He nods in understanding and leaves her be. Selene sighs, her shoulders sinking as she lets the tension go, and sits numbly on the bed. That could have gone better.

Selene doesn't join them for dinner, something that all the dwarves notice and all of them instantly worry that it is her wounds that have made her sick insisting that they check up on her.

It was only when Gandalf insisted that she just needed to be alone for a while, that they eventually relented, their concern also put at ease when Elrond said he would get someone to have a look at her later.

However, it wasn't because Selene hadn't wanted to join them for dinner, she was rather hungry, but she was also very tired. She'd literally stripped to clean herself of all the dirt and grime she had gathered, thrown on the lightest clothes possible before collapsing into the bed and sinking off quickly into sleep.

The dwarves only discovered this when they went to check on her, and even though they practically burst into the room, Selene remained in a deep sleep, her legs tangled in the blankets in an effort to keep both cool and warm, and hugging a pillow tightly as she snored softly away. Embarrassed, the dwarves attempted to make as little noise as possible trying to back out of the room. Once the door had closed, she half opens an eye, sighs, and rolls over to go back to sleep.

Selene didn't awaken again until early the next morning, feeling a certain peace within herself that she hadn't felt since starting this journey. Despite only being in underwear and a shirt, she went to stand in the morning air of the balcony, drawing it in.

Thorin was the only dwarf awake below and he glances up as she steps out looking at what she could see at Rivendell before her, her hair heavily mused from sleep. He watches as she frowns, running her fingers through her hair and turning, looking frustrated, to go back inside.

He thinks for a moment, deciding, before getting to his feet and heading up to her door. He hesitates to knock, but she had already heard him.

"You can come in Thorin."

He slowly pushes open the door, entering as she was buckling up her pants.

She smirks as he averts his eyes. "At least you're more polite than everyone last night."

Thorin frowns. "You were asleep?"

"I was, until you all burst in, but I wasn't in much of a mood to be disturbed so I didn't move." She picks up her newer sword and unsheathes it, eyeing the dried blood on it with disgust. She proceeds to pull out a cloth and sit in her bed to clean it.

Thorin watches with interest. There were many questions he wanted to ask, but he wasn't entirely sure what would be appropriate, so he focuses on her sword.

"Why do you have two?"

"Two what?"

"Swords?"

She looks up at him, her silver eyes curious in the light, the early morning light making them seem a dark silvery blue. "Well, basically I didn't want to throw my old one away."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

She shrugs lightly and continues to clean her sword. "Sentimental I guess." She sees his confused look and sighs. "It...it was technically the first sword I owned. Gandalf brought it for me and it's served me well, but it was sadly time for a new one. I didn't want to just throw it away, it is still technically a good sword, so, it's a backup I guess, although I'd be upset if anything happened to this one."

Thorin watches as the blade begins to gleam in the light. "It is certainly well made."

She doesn't bother to hide her smile. "Thank you, I made it."

He was shocked by this. "You made it?"

"It took many years of practice, and many hounding's of local blacksmiths for advice, but yes, I made it." She holds the blade out, looking at how clean it was.

"May I?"

He was holding his hand out for her sword, she hesitates, not entirely sure why, but holds it out for him. Taking it, he examines it with expert hands, feeling the weight of the blade and eyeing the design, even giving a few swings.

"It's very well made." He says quietly, but his mouth twitches to a small smile. "Although, I find it amusing that you put effort into making blades instead of learning to read and write."

Selene blushed furiously, and she was glad that it was still reasonably dark. "As I said, it was never necessary to know."

Smiling, he hands the sword back, their hands touching briefly and she pulls away quickly, suddenly feeling her wolf strain.

He pretends not to notice. "You should, at least writing. What if you ever wanted to record anything?"

She shrugs. "Why? I have no one that would ever read it anyway." She sheaths her sword and rests it against the bed.

"So you really remember little of your past?"

Selene had been expecting the question, but it still made her uncomfortable. "Yes." Seeing his sad expression, she sighs. "I remember enough to understand what I was like, and I do not want to go back to that."

He watches her carefully, she was distancing herself from the conversation, her eyes staring out the open balcony door. "What made you lose your memory?"

"I was someone else." She says softly. "This...side of me did not exist, I knew little of the world beyond fighting and pain and darkness, but back then I did not care. I do not know what triggered it, but I know that I have not met any others like me, if any even exist." She smiles sadly at him. "No matter what Gandalf says, I think we both know that I am not human."

"I had worked that out." He said quietly. "But you don't even know what you are?"

"I have an idea, but I do not entirely know." She yawns. "I'm pretty sure that a part of me does not want to know."

Thorin finds this curious. "Why?"

"Because I know it is tragic, and my own past is dark enough without that added on." Selene stands, running her fingers through her hair impatiently. "Are we going to stay here long?"

"No." But Thorin didn't want to drop the conversation that quickly. "What if we were to help?"

"What?"

"After this quest is over, we will help you find your people."

This time, it was light enough for him to see her cheeks burn. "Why would you offer that?"

"Well, it would be the least we could do once we have our homeland back. You are part of the Company and it would be the least we could offer in form of payment."

They stared at each other.

"Thorin, you don't have to do anything for me-"

"I want to."

But Selene was incredibly uncomfortable now. "You don't even know me."

"I feel like I do."

This stopped her. "What?"

He looks nervous for a moment. "I feel like I know you. I feel like I have seen you before."

"I..." She didn't know what to say to this, she knew where she knew him from, but there was no possible way she could explain that, she doubted he would believe her even if she tried. "Thorin, I could never-"

But Thorin had suddenly spotted her unbandaged arm and stepped forward to take it, much to her surprise. "Your arm...it is healed?" He looks at her, his blue eyes questioning.

Slowly, Selene nods. "I, um, heal quickly."

His fingers trace the feint scars on her arm, almost disbelieving that the wounds had indeed healed. Selene could feel herself blushing, but she did not move. His gaze moves up across her face to where there had previously been a gash from the trolls, to find it also healed, only a red mark remaining where the wound had been.

He reaches up to touch this one to but she catches his wrist. "That...that is still bruised..." She says quietly, purposefully keeping herself as still as possible, not trusting her own body.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "Have you always healed to quick?"

Selene nods. "I'm lucky that way I guess."

But his hand had now moved to the side of her face, despite her still holding his wrist, his thumb tracing down the heavy scar.

"It must have been a bad wound to scar like this if you heal so quickly."

"Just one of many." Selene didn't understand what was happening, even her wolf was very still. "Most I do not remember how they came to be."

His blue eyes were still curious, but there was something else in his eyes as well, something that she couldn't read. He sees a scar on her neck and frowns, his other hand reaching up. "This one?"

"I couldn't say." She finds herself leaning into his hand still on her cheek as he examines the unusual scar on her neck, almost looking like a puncture in the middle but surrounded by some heavy lines as well.

He traces it and her heart skips, her eyes shutting as she makes a low sound in her throat, her wolf trying to make her move in even closer. Thorin watches her, fascinated by her reaction to his touch. Slowly, he moves both his hands up into her hair.

Selene practically purrs and next thing Thorin knows, her head was resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as his fingers continue through her hair. He'd worked out fairly quickly that she always ran her fingers through it as a comfort measure, but he had not expected a reaction like this.

"I take it you like your hair being touched?" He asks quietly, not really wanting to disturb her.

She mumbles contentedly, listening to his strong heartbeat, taking in his scent, something that spoke to her of woods and a hot iron forge, and enjoying his fingers in her hair, her wolf very happy. It wasn't until he laughed softly that something clicked.

Opening her eyes, she suddenly felt her cheeks burning. While he hadn't moved or complained, it wasn't entirely appropriate what she was doing and she suddenly stepped back very quickly.

"Um..." She avoided his eye as his hands dropped to his side, an amused smile on his face. "Sorry...I...I didn't mean to, it's just-" Realising she was just making it worse, she shut her mouth with an audible click.

"While it is alright," He said, still smiling. "I have a feeling it was my fault."

Selene was taken back by this and was shaking her head. "No, I don't know why I reacted like that, it was completely-"

"Selene." He stops her and she looks at him. "There was no harm done."

She shifted awkwardly and looks away again quickly, her cheeks still burning.

Thorin held back his laughter. "Come on, the other's should be up soon, come join us forbreakfast." And he leaves while shestares after him, an unfamiliar buzz in her body, and very hesitantly, shefollows.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast went quick, the dwarves more than happy that she was back on her feet and in a good mood. It was clear that they wanted to ask questions, but none of them did, carefully avoiding the topic.

They waited until Thorin had left to talk Gandalf before the first thing was brought up.

"So, how did you manage to pick up Kili lass?"

The question surprised her and she looked at Dwalin's amused expression, all the other dwarves looking at her expectantly, except Kili who looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"Running from the orcs, you picked him up. How?" Dwalin asked, looking more amused by the second.

Selene was unsure how to respond to this, as she couldn't really explain how. "I guess I'm just really strong?"

He snorts. "I'm really strong lass, but that doesn't mean I can easily lift one of us."

"Well, I don't really know how else to explain it." She shrugs. "I could probably lift any of you easily."

Dwalin raises an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

Selene smiles then, deciding that this was going to be fun. "Would you like me to prove it?"

He scoffs. "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that an offer to be first Dwalin?"

"What-hey!"

Selene had stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Dwalin's waist, and lifted, his feet now dangling in the air as an almost look of shock and fear overcame his face.

The other dwarves roared with laughter as she put him back down just as easily, a cocky grin on her face. "I told you."

Dwalin's neck had turned bright red from embarrassment. "A bit of warning would've been nice." He mumbles, not entirely sure how to react to being lifted by a woman.

Balin was laughing one of the hardest at his brother's embarrassment. "Well done lass...I don't think I've seen him that embarrassed in a while."

But Selene's grin was mischievous. "Well, I'll guess I'll just have to even it up for him."

The dwarves were thrown into another fit of laughter, Dwalin included, as she dashed forward and picked Balin up this time, the same expression crossing his face as Dwalin.

However, the dwarves laughter was short lived as they realised she intended to do it to all of them. For a while, Rivendell was filled with the ruckus laughter of the dwarves as one of them was caught, often briefly interrupted with startled or frightened yelps as she caught one of them.

It was as she caught both Fili and Kili, her face flushed with the effort of both chasing the dwarves down and lifting them up, that Thorin returned, followed closely by Gandalf and Elrond.

The young dwarves had been thrown over a shoulder each but were too busy laughing to try and break free, Selene laughing away with them. None of them had noticed Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond watching with stunned expressions.

As Selene put the brothers down, both who slumped to the ground still peeling with laughter, Dwalin grinned at her.

"That was great fun lass, but you still missed one of us." He said.

Selene nods, catching her breath. "I'm aware. No offense to you Bombur, but I am hesitant to try."

Bombur, who was red from laughter, merely shrugs. "None taken, I know I'm a bit more robust than the rest of them."

This caused another round of snickers from the dwarves.

"C'mon, just give it a shot." Dwalin egged on. "He doesn't want to miss out."

"I'm fine with my feet on the ground thank you." Bombur practically squeaked in fear, looking at the matching mischievous grins on Selene and Dwalin's faces.

"Well, I've always liked a challenge." Selene says quietly, eyeing up Bombur to decide what the best way to lift him would be.

Bombur, knowing what was about to happen, tried to run for it, but he didn't get far as Selene suddenly tipped him onto her back, bending her knees into the lift and holding him up.

Laughter rocked the dwarves again, even as Selene huffed with the effort, very quickly allowing the frightened dwarf off her back.

"What on earth are you all doing?"

All eyes went around to Gandalf, who was looking pointedly as Selene. Thorin looked like he was trying to hide his amusement, and Elrond didn't know whether to be amused or mortified.

Selene shrugs lightly. "They wanted to know how strong I was."

"And you were more than eager to prove it to them?"

"Naturally."

Gandalf sighs. "Selene, you are meant to be controlling yourself, this isn't some..." He starts to lecture, but Selene stopped listening.

Her gaze had rested on Thorin, who was still trying to look serious, and then glances at Dwalin, who quickly bit his lip to hide his smile and nods, catching on to what she was about to do.

"Hold your thought Gandalf." She says loudly, stopping Gandalf mid talk as she casually steps forward. "I missed a dwarf."

It took Thorin a moment too long before he realised what she was about to do, and by then it was too late. She'd moved behind him and then ducked till his legs hit her shoulders and she stood up as he gave a startled shot as the others all burst into laughter, the brothers and Dwalin practically falling into each other in fits of laughter. Even Gandalf and Elrond couldn't help but snicker at Thorin perched up on Selene's shoulders.

Selene was grinning wildly, countering any movement Thorin made to maintain his balance so she could keep hers. Finally, his cheeks bright red and glaring down at her, he steadied himself.

"Put me down right now." He growled.

"Why? I thought you would enjoy speaking on equal terms with Gandalf and Elrond?" She can't look up at him, but her grin widens.

The dwarves laugh harder and even Elrond has to look away as small bouts of laughter claims him.

"This isn't funny woman, put me down." He tried to say it threateningly, but she could hear them amusement in his voice.

"Nope, I'm good."

"I must be heavy for you."

"I lifted Bombur, you are nothing in comparison." She moves slightly as he almost loses his balance again. "The hardest part is keeping balance."

"Well then, put me down before we fall over!"

"I have good balance."

Elrond had to walk away now, his laughter becoming louder, but still entirely drowned out by the other dwarves. Even Gandalf had had to sit down.

"This isn't funny Selene."

"Then why does it sound like you are smiling?"

He was smiling, but he was glad she couldn't see it. He rested a hand on her head to steady himself again and he felt her go very still, and it took him a moment before he remembered her reaction earlier.

"If you want to stay up there, I would recommend moving your hand." She warned it, quiet enough that only he could hear, not that that was hard with all the laughter.

"Oh? Considering I've already asked you to put me down." He said it casually, glad that he now had the advantage, something she clearly didn't like.

"Well-"

His grip tightened in her hair, causing her to growl and her grip to tighten on his legs.

"Thorin-"

"Put me down."

Feeling his hand move again, she growls low, knowing that if he did much more of that she would greatly embarrass herself. Instead, she relents, crouching back down so he could jump off her shoulders.

He grins back at her and she silently swears to herself that she will get him back for it. The others were all still laughing, although it had died down now, mostly to fits of giggles, many having missed the shared words between Selene and Thorin.

Gandalf stands, still chuckling, but gives Selene an imploring look. "Now that the fun is over, can I finally have a word with you?"

Selene shrugs. "I guess, I ran out of dwarves."

This gets another round of giggling and a chuckle from Thorin, but she follows Gandalf away from them.

They come into a quiet room, where Elrond was seated, looking much calmer.

She looks between them. "What's this about Gandalf?"

"Sit with us." He signals to another chair.

She was cautious, but she sits, still staring between them.

"Now," Gandalf starts. "We wanted a quiet word with you about some things."

"Well, here I am, although I'm not entirely sure what you need to talk about." Selene frowns. "I have kept myself civil-"

"Civil has nothing to do with this conversation Selene." Elrond says, looking at her calmly. "I was interested in some information about you and Gandalf could only say so much."

Selene raises an eyebrow. "You were talking about me?" Then an uncomfortable feeling overcame her. "Not with Thorin I hope."

Gandalf and Elrond share a brief knowing look.

"Of course not Selene." Gandalf says. "It was I after all who told you to keep what you are quiet to them, something that-"

"Is becoming increasingly difficult." She says darkly. "But that is digressing. What did you want to know?"

"My first question," Elrond watches her carefully. "Is what did you feel when you first walked in?"

Selene licks her lips. "Subdued...I guess that would be the right word. Considering how much I had just been through, my other side was calmed considerably."

Elrond nods slowly. "All who come here should have a feeling of peace."

"I would use that word except for the certain level of agitation that has remained. No doubt due to not being allowed to turn for a long while." She shoots Gandalf a look.

"Something that has been for your and the dwarves protection."

She goes to protest but Elrond cuts in. "Selene, have you ever felt the need to return to your other state?"

Her eyes darkened, something that made both Gandalf and Elrond uncomfortable.

"No. As I have assured Gandalf that part of me is gone. If I were to ever encounter Azog again, I would take great pleasure in removing his head." She folds her arms, leaning back in the chair to avoid their gazes. "I bare no ill will against your people, or any I have fought for that matter, except the orcs which Gandalf should have told you-"

"You have spent the last thirty years killing, yes, I told him." Gandalf says quietly. "This is not an interrogation Selene, Elrond just wished to be assured that you were-"

"Civilised." Selene rolls her neck, feeling the tension build up. "You saw me interacting with those dwarves, Lord Elrond, how much more civilised do you think I need be?"

They stared at each other.

"I am sorry," She says quietly. "For anything that I may have done to you or your people. The...glimpses, that I get, are enough for me to understand. I will never go back to that, you have my word."

Elrond had already known that, he could see it in the way she held herself, the way she talked about it all. Gandalf and he had discussed earlier that she had a certain level of pride now, and that pride was what was keeping her together.

Gandalf leant forward, gaining her attention. "There was another thing we wished to discuss, Selene, something that may be...a bit more difficult."

She raises an eyebrow but remains silent.

"We wanted to talk about how you came to be like this, and the more recent...events that have occurred." He was clearly uncomfortable about it, but there was an insistence in his voice.

Selene had drawn herself up, frowning, and a disquiet falling over her. She had a feeling that she knew what was going to be discussed. "No."

"Selene, the only way we are going to get answers, especially you-"

"No, Gandalf." She stands. "I do not want to discuss it."

Without another word, she turns and leaves, but they do not follow, simply watching after her.

As darkness fell upon Rivendell again, Thorin went up to Selene's room, somewhat more cheerful than what he had been in a long time. He expected her to be up there so he could drag her down for dinner, despite her reluctance to re-join them at other times, but he found her room empty when he knocked, her gear and everything gone.

Worried, he walked back down, wandering why she would leave. The rest of the Company had already gone to dinner, so he had to search alone.

It didn't take him long as he heard angry voices from the walkways below. A voice belonging to Gandalf, and the other to Selene.

"...will not discuss it Gandalf."

"Why not? Selene, I know you are looking for answers. Between Lord Elrond and I, I am sure that we can give you some."

"It's not a matter of answers Gandalf." She snapped. "It's...It's a matter of-of-"

"You not wanting to be uncomfortable?" He asked knowingly. "Selene, how else are you going to know the truth? It is uncomfortable but you would be much better off knowing!"

"You don't even know Gandalf!" She says it loudly and Thorin hears something being kicked away. "You have a theory and that's all!"

"A theory based on what I have seen and know of your interactions with Thorin."

Thorin freezes at the mention of his name, now listening even more intently.

"Gandalf," The growl in Selene's voice was very clear. "I will not-"

"You followed that feeling to the Blue Mountains for thirty years Selene."

"So? It had-"

"Only for it to lead you straight to Bilbo Baggins door the night we all met."

"How did-"

"I am no fool Selene, you would not have agreed to come so far if the feeling had not changed." Selene was silent. "Now, was it or was it not, Thorin Oakenshield who you were following?"

His answer was a frustrated growl.

"Come now Selene, we can keep this-"

"How do you want me to answer Gandalf? Would you like to know that I was terrified of walking into that hobbit hole? I stood outside for a long time deciding whether or not I should go in because of that damned feeling. Years, years, of following it and it leading me nowhere, only to wind up there. I did not know what to expect, as it was, the only thing that spurred me on was the threat of the orcs on the border of the Shire!"

"And your reaction inside?"

"I have already told you that I can offer no explanation on that."

"Selene, what part of you recognised him first that night?"

"What?"

"You told me that all you remembered from the time you were changed were blue eyes, Selene. So what part of you recognised that it was Thorin's eyes?"

Selene was quiet for such a long time that Thorin edged forward a bit more, thinking they had moved.

"Both." She said quietly. "But...the other was more dominant. At first I thought that it was because of what had happened, but I quickly realised that it was not. It was...protective, for want of a better word. I have no better explanation than that."

"When you killed those orcs that night, did you turn?"

"Yes."

"And the retelling of the battle, you turned then too?"

"Yes, albeit briefly."

"Is that all?"

"Yes Gandalf, although I am seriously considering it now just to get away from this ridiculous discussion." She snarled. "Are you quite done?"

"No, I am not." He was clearly annoyed, but was trying to keep his voice very calm. "Selene you clearly have some sort of connection with Thorin, why you are choosing to run from this when we are trying to help you understand-"

"I am not running from this, I just do not think that it is business that needs to be discussed right now." Selene sighs with frustration. "You don't think I feel it Gandalf? You don't think I do not even vaguely understand my reactions to all this? That night in the Shire, I was originally going to kill those orcs so they were no threat to the hobbits, but as soon as I saw those damn blue eyes, that all changed, it became something more." She lets out a loud huff of impatience. "Which is the same reason I am leaving now. I have been on edge for days Gandalf, I have needed to give myself freedom. If the magic from Rivendell was not here right now, I would already be wild. Discussing this does not help, do you get it now? It sets me on edge Gandalf. Now, I need to go, I will meet you all on the road, I fear my reaction otherwise, once free of this place, around them."

"You do not even know where we are headed next Selene."

"I do not need to know. I will find you." She growls. "Now, can I go?"

"I still feel that you are avoiding the end of this conversation."

"There is nothing left to discuss, and I certainly do not want to know your theories on it all. If you can find someone that knows and will explain it, sure. But I cannot handle theories right now Gandalf, just please do not do that to me."

Gandalf was silent for a moment. "Very well Selene, I will tell them that you have gone to scout the road ahead."

"Thank you. Give Elrond my thanks too, I feel as if I have been less than gracious."

"Go Selene, before anyone comes looking for you."

Silence fills the air again as Thorin still stands, staring out blankly at Rivendell and trying to process what he had just heard. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard Gandalf climbing up the stairs near him and he quickly moved away so as the wizard did not know that he had heard.

Once Gandalf's footsteps had moved away, Thorin slowly made his way todinner, taking the time to think, but when the only conclusion that he came tothat he had barely understood what they meant, it made him very frustrated, andnever before then, had he had such a desire for answers.


	9. Chapter 9

In the early hours of the morning, just as the sun was starting to rise, the Company left, at the insistence of Gandalf who stayed behind to cover their escape.

The rest of the Company hadn't taken the news of Selene leaving to scout ahead very well, saying that there were more dangers now they knew that they were being hunted by a pack of orcs. They doubted even Selene could handle that, but as she had already gone, there was little they could do but complain of it, the only one remaining silent, although in a very bad mood, was Thorin. Even as he led them towards the Misty Mountains now, his mood did not improve, the discussion (or several) he had heard were weighing heavily upon him.

It wasn't until half way through their second day away from Rivendell that Selene caught up. They were starting up the steep slopes of the mountains, and poor Bilbo was having a hard time keeping his footing on the slippery ground, at one stage he slipped and with a cry, rolled backwards, only to be stopped by a pair of legs standing behind him.

Selene smiles down at him. "You alright?"

There were many happy cries, some of them having feared the worse, as the dwarves turned around. Selene just grinned at them and helped Bilbo up.

"You gents clearly still don't believe that I am capable of defending myself." She laughs. "Just as you clearly don't know that hobbits are not used to such a steep climb."

There were a dozen excuses made up at once but this just causes her grin to widen, only faltering when she locked eyes with Thorin.

She could see something was wrong.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He orders and turns away.

Selene, a little hurt by this, turns to Bilbo, who was still looking rather embarrassed. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"What?" He squeaked, almost in sheer terror.

"Until we reach a flatter path, I can carry you. It's either that or I will just follow behind and stop you from tumbling back down, but you may still end up with a few bruises." She couldn't help but grin again at the hobbit, looking at her with wide eyes. "It's no problem Bilbo, and they are clearly not going to offer you help."

So, Bilbo found himself on Selene's back, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck as she carried him. The dwarves had found it very funny at first, but as the path seemed to get tougher, even for them, their teasing died down. Selene had no problem with the path, her legs powerful enough to just keep moving, so Bilbo was actually grateful that she had offered.

Finally reaching flatter ground as night fell, Selene put Bilbo down, staring at the path ahead. It was narrow and clearly wound high into the deeper parts of the mountains. What worried her more about that was the smell of rain in the air, these paths would be treacherous enough without water thrown into the mix.

It was clear the dwarves did not share her concern.

As Thorin started to push ahead, she spoke up. "Wouldn't it be better to wait through the night?"

He glances at her. "We have lost enough time already, we cannot wait."

"There is rain coming Thorin, these paths will be dangerous enough-"

"We need to keep moving." And he storms ahead, a disquiet settling over her to see him like that.

Ignoring it, she insisted that they all go first, Bilbo near the middle, and she followed at the rear.

It was a slow journey up the path, they had to constantly watch their footing, and as the first rumble of thunder sounded above, many thought that Selene may have been the wiser one here.

It didn't take long for the storm to surround them, thunder cracking through the skies following brilliant flashes of light. Rain pelted at them and soaked them through, but still, they kept moving.

Another loud thunder crack and Selene whimpered at the back of the group, practically clinging to the mountain. She did not like this at all, the thunder hurt her ears, making it near impossible to hear anything, the rain threw off her sense of smell, and the lightening was making her whole body tense as she was blinded for seconds on end, none of which was helped by her fear of heights.

She had never known of course, having usually followed safer paths through mountains where there were no sheer cliffs below, but this was very different, her hands gaining a death grip on the sides of the mountain, her knuckles turning white.

The thunder cracked again above them and this time she froze, both from pain and fear, her head resting against the rocks. She couldn't even hear her heart beating but she knew it was frantic, all she could was whimper again.

A hand touched her arm, causing her to start, and she looks up to see Bombur looking concerned. He tries to ask her something, but she cannot hear over the ringing in her ears, so she just nods and rests back against the wall. He tugged at her though, trying to get her to move.

Selene moved a few more steps, enough for him to let go, but as more thunder burst around them, she froze, whimpering and shaking, unable to move anymore.

Bombur tried to pull her again but now she refused, simply ignoring him and holding tightly to the mountain, trying to ignore it all. Shouts went down the line as he told them she would not move.

She didn't know how long she was there shivering from fear and the cold but she found her attention drawn back as a warm arm wrapped around her waist.

Looking up, her eyes met Thorin's, his gaze filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Selene had no idea how she had heard him but he quickly got his answer as the thunder bellowed again above and she flinched back into the wall, her hands covering her ears.

His grip tightened. "Come on, let's get you between Fili and Kili, they will guide you."

She let herself be led, his arm not leaving her waist as they manoeuvred to the middle of the group, where he placed her between the brothers, saying words to them she could not hear. She whimpered as his arm left her but two other strong hands took his place, Fili and Kili both looking very serious as they helped guide her on when Thorin had reached the front again.

Selene let them move her, she knew there was no way she could do it on her own. Every time she froze with the thunder, they would simply wait and move her along when she was ready. It wasn't until a scream went out that she realised things were much worse.

"Look out!"

A rock smashed above them, Fili and Kili dove onto her to protect her from the showering of rocks now upon them.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle!"

Selene didn't know what that meant at first, but as she turned, more shouts going out, she stared at the giant before her, and saw another, they were throwing large rocks at each other and sheer terror gripped her.

The rock bellow them started to move and they all shouted then as the path started to split, Selene caught in the middle. Fili grabbed her pulled her to his side and shouted for Kili, but it was too late, they were already far apart.

She gripped blindly at the wall, holding on for dear life as the giant joined the battle. It got hit and she watched as the other group managed to get back on the side of the mountain, watching on with pale faces as the giant seemed to move them farther away. Jamming her eyes shut, she thought with everything she had just hoping that they would get through this.

The giant rocked violently and she felt the world start to tilt, the others with her screaming. Opening her eyes, she wished she didn't, as the mountain rushed up to meet them and she braced herself for impact.

There was a mass of confusion as they hit the mountain, she wasn't entirely sure how they managed to avoid being crushed, but they had. Scrambling to her feet as Thorin and the others re-joined them, looking relieved, she bolted back, getting as far from the edge as possible, breathing hard and trying to ignore the ringing in her ears.

"The hobbit! Where's the hobbit?"

Selene shared in their panic, realising Bilbo wasn't with then, then watched as several of them dove forward to try and help him off the edge.

She wanted to help, but the fear had gripped her legs, she couldn't move.

Until Thorin went over.

Blood seemed to pump through her quicker as panic took over, even as Bilbo was pulled back over the edge. Dwalin was there and shouts, diving forward to catch Thorin's hand before he fell, but she could see him slipping.

"No!"

She didn't even realise she had shouted as she dove forward, catching Dwalin's belt before they both fell and hauling both dwarves up, looking stunned. Collapsing back, seeing him safe, she scrambled back to her position on the wall, breathing hard.

She stared at her shaking hands, even as words were being said around her and as another thunder clap or crash of rocks went up, she covered her ears, whimpering down into her knees as she buried her head, not wanting to see it anymore.

A hand took hers and she looked up to see Thorin, he was worried but said nothing, instead he gently pulled her hand until she was on her feet and led her into the caves that they had found.

Inside was quieter, and she automatically moved to the furthest part, sinking against the wall as Thorin stays back to talk to Balin. Shaking, she pushes her wet hair away from her face, trying to get her breathing under control, and for the first time in her life she didn't pay attention to what was around her.

Feeling herself settle, she rests her head down on her knees, shutting her eyes to close out everything else. Her head hurt and she couldn't help but cover her ears as there was another rumble outside. She felt Thorin sit next to her, but he leaves her alone, something she is grateful for.

Selene settled enough that she began to doze lightly, still sitting up. Most of the dwarves were already asleep, so the snoring would occasionally make her stir, but she still doesn't move, just settling back down again.

It was when she heard Bilbo and Bofur arguing that Selene started to focus a little more, the noise outside having dissipated. Bilbo wanted to leave and she couldn't blame him, the poor hobbit had not had an easy journey, even though she was more than willing to protect him.

That was when she smelt it.

Her head snapped up and she noticed Thorin was awake, his eyes darting to her as she moved, but it meant little at the smell now overtaking her senses.

"Goblins." She hissed.

That was when the floor went beneath them, the dirt seeping through a crack appearing, barely enough time for Thorin and Selene to react when it opened and they all fell.


	10. Chapter 10

The pile they landed in at the bottom was hurriedly and painfully split up as goblins converged on the Company, who only fought momentarily before realising they were vastly outnumbered.

They were shoved forward along the path and Selene was on full guard, fighting down her wolf who was violently struggling to get at the goblins, but she knew doing that would be very stupid, she had no doubt that the goblins would know who she was if she did that.

A violent screeching noise came down the tunnels towards her and Selene found herself covering her ears with a violet yell as it assaulted her ears. As they were pushed forward it became clear that the noise was what the goblins considered music, finishing just as the Company were brought before the Goblin King, their weapons thrown down in front of them.

He was clearly enjoying himself immensely as he talked to the dwarves, Selene had made herself as small as possible at the back and was trying to clear out her ears as they continued to ring while still fighting down her wolf.

The Goblin King was starting to threaten the dwarves with torture when there was a loud shriek next to her, causing her to jump, as the ones goblins shriek was followed by many others, hurrying away from her but drawing all attention to her.

"So, the mighty beast is alive after all these years."

Selene froze, looking up as she realised the Goblin King was addressing her.

"Bring her forward!"

Selene found weapons shoved into her back and she made her way forward, tension filling her body as the dwarves stared at her nervously and goblins kept well clear.

"I'm sure your master will be more than pleased to know you are alive," The Goblin King laughed. "Pleased in that he can finally cut off your head."

"I'd like to see him try," Selene growled. "Because he would have to beat me cutting off his first."

"Oh? Are you sure you'd be able to handle him in that form."

"Who said anything about killing that filth in this form?" She cracked her knuckles by her side, fighting her wolf who wanted nothing more than to rip through the bastard. "Either way, he's not going to survive me I assure you."

"Cocky aren't you?" The Kings gaze moved to the very nervous and somewhat confused looking dwarves. "Do your new friends know of your particular set of skills?"

Selene remains silent, knowing that this was about to go into very dangerous territory.

"No?" A malicious grin crosses his face. "Should we enlighten them? I'm sure they would be more than happy to know who you are exactly."

"Well, then you'd be enlightening me too because I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." She snarled. "You think your vague threats mean anything to me? You think that you-"

"I think that they don't know who you are, Blackfoot." He said it loudly over her.

Selene's body tensed as a low, angry growl rumbled through her chest and her eyes flashed amber. Whispers of that name went both around the dwarves and the goblins.

"What is this nonsense?" One of them shouted. "Blackfoot was a large black wolf, even then it died many years ago!"

The Goblin King laughed. "Well, it was indeed believed she was dead, she has done well in hiding herself, but she certainly was not always a large black wolf."

Selene was breathing deeply, she could feel all the dwarves looking at her, but she was glaring at the Goblin King, just daring him to make the wrong move, her hands shaking.

He continued to smile. "I can't imagine how painful it would've been to become human again, after all you were a wolf for so long. Did you even know how to speak?"

"That's none of your concern." She growled. "What should be your concern is whether or not you'll have your head by the end of this."

The goblins stirred and a roar of anger went around the hall, but Selene was unfazed, she knew that right now, they were all too terrified to do anything.

The King chuckles. "And you think making threats like that will get you anywhere? I am not afraid of you Blackfoot."

Selene let the growl rolls through her and her eyes to shift to amber, it was enough to send the closest goblins stepping back and for the King's eyes to flash with momentary concern.

A smirk reaches her lips. "Really? Because that looked like fear to me."

Anger twisted his face. "I think I've had enough of you already, but it is going to be much more satisfying allowing Azog the Defiler to have you than anything we can do ourselves!"

She was going to snap back, she was going to tear the bastard down, despite the looks of confusion and fear on the dwarves behind her, but she had no chance.

Goblins tackled her, and there was a moment of confusion as she tried to fight them off, but they knew numbers were their advantage. She could hear the cries of the Company but it was nothing to the angry roar in her head and she tried to get them off as they sent her crashing to the ground.

Click.

Every muscle froze as the goblins suddenly launched themselves away and she slowly pushed herself back up to her knees, breathing very deeply.

A heavy iron collar sat around her throat, spikes digging into her neck painfully, and she didn't need the memories to suddenly know that that was where the scars had come from.

She glares at the Goblin King as he laughs.

"Not too tough now, are you?"

Her only capable response was a growl, her canines expanding in her mouth. She did not dare to move.

"Azog always had a feeling that you were still alive, so he naturally gave us the tools for containing you." He looks down at her smugly and eyes off the long chains joined to her collar. "And look, we can even make sure you know who is in charge."

She didn't have a chance to brace herself as one of the chains was yanked hard, and with a loud yelp she crashed into the ground, the spikes cutting into her neck, drawing blood. Many of the dwarves were protesting, but the goblins held them back as she slowly sat back up, shaking with rage and the need for control.

The Goblin King appeared to be thinking. "I wander...they seem very loyal to you Blackfoot, although I do not understand why after all you did to their people, but why don't I test that? How are they going to react if I torture you instead?"

"Wait!"

Selene froze as Thorin steps forward. If anything happened to him, she knew that any tenuous control she had right now, would be gone.

"Don't." She managed to say to him, but he ignored her.

The King looked as if he had just received the best gift in the world. "Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." He does a ridiculous mock bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you, nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just the head, nothing attached." He laughs as Selene growls loudly. "Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours," but then his eyes flick between Thorin and Selene. "And her old master of course. A pale orc astride a white warg."

Thorin stood firm. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"Oh? She didn't tell you otherwise?"

Thorin looks at her, his eyes seeking answers to more than what she could currently say.

She had to just focus on breathing deeply. "Thorin...please go back to the others."

The Goblin King chuckles. "Aww, how sweet. Protecting the one who you were ordered to kill." Selene growls at him. "Send word to the pale orc! Tell him I have found his prize!" He orders.

"No!" Selene fights to her feet only to have one of the chains pulled again and she slams back down on her hands on knees.

"Stop it!" Thorin yells, but he was grabbed by several goblins as he tried to go to her.

"Oh? I thought you'd be pleased to see an animal such as she treated this way, considering her history." The Goblin King looked pleased with his reaction.

"She is not an animal!" Thorin spat, and the dwarves behind him roared in agreement.

"What? The constant growling doesn't give it away?" He laughs. "Why don't I show you then? I'll show you exactly what kind of animal she is."

Selene hadn't moved off her hands and knees on the floor. She was struggling to focus, struggling to keep a hold on her human mind, but she knew that nothing the Goblin King had planned would be good for it.

The chain was pulled again and she found herself face down into the rotting wood of the platform, shaking wildly as she fought for control. She spat out a mouthful of blood at the Goblin King as she returned to a righted position, only to be yanked down again with a loud yelp, the iron spikes digging into her neck, breaking the skin.

The dwarves were trying to fight, but there were too many goblins, so they had no choice but to simply watch helplessly as she was pulled down again and again.

Selene struggled to her feet, blood soaking her torso from the wounds in her neck. She glared at the Goblin King, the rich amber burning with fury. "If you think that I have not built up better control than that, then you can go rot in the abyss you worthless, overgrown, sack of-" She was cut off and the chains were violently tugged again, but this time, she kept her feet, simply staggering. She was tired of this game.

The Goblin King was clearly aware of this as he surveyed her, surveyed her unyielding stance and determined rage filled eyes, but then he glanced at Thorin, who's face was pale and watching her, and saw her stiffen.

The grin crossing his face was one only of malicious intent. "I wonder..."

Selene growled, making it a very clear warning.

"You shouldn't let your emotions show so clearly Blackfoot, it could get you into trouble."

At his orders, Thorin was dragged forward.

"Cut off his head."

Selene growled and felt the chain starting to be pulled again, but she was no longer in control. She grabbed the chain and pulled, the links snapping with little effort, even as it made the collar strain on her neck. This caused all of them to freeze as her growl rose even louder, her hands gripping at the collar and her muscles straining as she pulled it.

Her growl turned to a roar of fury, the spikes digging into her throat, but the metal strained and finally snapped, the collar falling heavily to the floor in the silence.

Her eyes glared at the Goblin King, but they were no longer amber or silver.

They were red.

The panic rose in his face. "Kill him! Kill them all!"

But the goblins had no time to react as Selene shifted, her armour tearing as her body twisted and grew, thick black fur covering her body, as her jaws expanded into a snout and sharp teeth gnashed together. Her front paws had barely hit the floor before she'd leapt, tearing the goblins away from Thorin in an instant before standing protectively in front of him, glaring at the Goblin King with an angry growl in her throat as he stood their stunned.

They were all stunned. The dwarves stared at her as if seeing her for the first time and she heard the name Blackfoot muttered amongst some of them.

But none of that mattered. They had to get out of there.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and having only seconds to react, she knocked Thorin down, covering him with her body as a shockwave of power was blasted over them.

Gandalf stood there, ready and armed.

"Take up arms." He said loudly, many of them trying to recover. "Fight. Fight!"

Selene was first to move, with a growl, she pulled Thorin back up to his feet, his expression stunned, before leaping at the goblins charging in behind Gandalf with a roar. The wolf had full control, so it was bloody and brutal, the goblins squealing in terror as her teeth tore into them.

She barely even payed attention to the Company as they started to run, following Gandalf along the winding paths, but she kept up, tearing through goblins as she went.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she was taking injuries, but as she had gotten so used to so long ago, pain meant nothing in the flow of battle.

A shout went out that got her attention, and she turned to see the Company faced with a large wall of goblins. With a howl, she charged, sending many goblins near her running, and then she leapt at the large group of them, many of them having momentary expressions of panic as they saw her, before she crashed into them, tearing at them, some of them starting to flee, and, the road now clear for the Company, she gave chase.

As much as they wanted to, the Company had little time to worry about her. The goblins were determined not to let them escape. If they could, they focused solely on running but more than once had to stop to fight off a new hoard of goblins coming their way. Selene would occasionally appear seemingly out of nowhere to help, tearing through the goblins and sending many of them running, and while they were grateful, they were also very cautious.

The Company had just reached a bridge when the Goblin King burst through it, stopping them in their track.

"You thought you could escape me!?" He bellowed, towering over Gandalf. "What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf leapt forward, stabbing the King in the eye with his staff before his sword cleaved a deep wound across the Kings stomach, bringing him to his knees.

"That would do it." He said.

Gandalf was about to deliver the final blow when a loud growl stopped him and Selene landed heavily behind the Goblin King, her red eyes burning with fury as the goblins around her bolted.

Somehow, he managed to turn, his eyes wide with fear as she approached. "N-now Blackfoot, I could put in a word for you, make sure Azog doesn't kill you-"

This was wrong answer as a furious roar cut him off as she leapt, her teeth burrowing into his throat and tearing it wildly, blood flying.

The weight of their bodies crashing into the bridge though caused it to shudder, and Selene lifts her head as the bridge drops beneath them.

There are shouts and screams as they fall down into the chasm bellow, the only one keeping her feet was Selene, who had reacted quickly enough that she could follow, leaping down the angled walls.

She lands as they do, and dashes over to help Gandalf to his feet, noticing that Thorin had already got to his feet, eyeing her carefully. Gandalf holds onto her for a moment, steadying himself, as they stared at the ruined bridge where almost all the dwarves were.

"Well, that could've been worse." Bofur's voice came out.

Just then, the Goblin King's body landed on top of them and groans and shouts go out, Selene inwardly winces.

"Gandalf!"

Kili's voice got their attention and Selene starts to growl as a hoard of goblins charges down towards them.

Gandalf looks worried. "Only one thing will save us now. Daylight." He looks at Selene. "Clear our way ahead."

Selene gives a low whine, moving to help the dwarves but he pushes her back.

"Do as I say! We need that way clear if we are to escape!" He yelled.

She huffs with a low growl, turns and with a quick glance at Thorin, she charges down the path.

By the time the Company caught up, they had enough time to hear a last terrified squeal, before turning a corner and seeing Selene standing there waiting. She waits for them to all rush past her before following along, simply trotting to keep up with them while keeping an eye behind them to make sure they weren't followed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Company stopped about half way down the mountain, catching their breaths as Gandalf counted their numbers. Selene stopped a safe distance back, feeling the heavy fear and caution amongst the dwarves.

Dwalin was the first to break the silence as Gandalf recounted looking worried. "Gandalf, would you care to explain?"

Distracted, Gandalf looks at them. "What?"

"That!" He snapped and pointed at Selene.

Selene doesn't react, her control was returning but she was still a long way from being able to turn back to explain, so she had to rely on Gandalf.

Gandalf looks at her worriedly. "Ah, well...Selene...Selene is-"

"Blackfoot."

Selene's gaze met Thorin's, and she lowered her head slightly, feeling his anger.

"Err, yes." Gandalf said, frowning. "But she's-"

"What?" Dwalin growled. "You didn't think it necessary to tell us that our enemy was traveling with us!?"

She growls, she wanted to get across that she was on their side, even though she felt she shouldn't have to.

"Enemy? Do you really think that if Selene was still your enemy that she would be traveling with you, or that she would have saved your lives several times?" Gandalf looked at each of them. "Would you even have believed me if I had explained it? Selene barely understands it all herself, let alone trying explain it to you lot."

Thorin broke away from her gaze. "And what guarantee did we have that she wouldn't turn on us?"

The growl that left Selene was a frustrated one, so she decided to prove a point, even as Gandalf went to explain.

She leapt, knocking Thorin to the ground, pinning his arms under her paws and baring her teeth over his throat. The dwarves reacted by drawing their weapons but Gandalf shouted at them to wait.

She was growling, but it wasn't threatening. Their gazes were locked and he made no effort to move, instead, he saw the red shift back into amber and even fleck with silver as he watched. Slowly, she stopped baring her teeth, and the dwarves all watched in amazement as she instead licked Thorin's cheek and moved away, sitting down to watch them all.

Gandalf can't help but chuckle as Dwalin helps Thorin to his feet, still glaring darkly at Selene. "I think she just proved her point. If I'm much mistaken, Selene could not hurt any of you even if she tried."

Selene made a small sound of agreeance.

"Why?" Thorin asked, his cheeks red from embarrassment even though he didn't show it.

"Well, that is hard to explain because I don't rightly know." Gandalf looks at her thinking. "If I'm not mistaken, Thorin Oakenshield, it is because of her connection to you."

Thorin looks at the wizard and Gandalf gives him a very knowing look.

"Whether you realised it or not, during the battle of Moria, you saved her life that day. Had she not encountered you, she would still be known as Blackfoot, but whatever meeting you on the battlefield did, it changed her, thus giving you the human you have been traveling with." Gandalf looks to Selene as if for conformation. "She cannot harm you or any of your companions because of that connection, although I'm certain that she's grown fond of you all anyway."

Selene snorts in response.

"But why she hasn't turned back to help explain all of this, I am uncertain." She gives Gandalf a very stern look, one that he quickly understood. "Well, I'm sure one of them could lend you a coat."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She couldn't turn back, even if she wanted to right now.

"Look, now is not the time to deal with this." Gandalf said sternly. "Night will soon be upon us and-" He counts through the dwarves again, remembering what he was doing in the first place. "Where is our hobbit? Where is Bilbo?"

The dwarves all looked around expectantly as Selene sniffs the air. It made little sense but she could smell him and yet it appeared he was nowhere to be seen.

They started arguing over it and Selene's attention returned to them as Thorin started to talk.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone." He growled, looking rather angry at it all.

Selene felt this rather unfair, she knew all of them missed their softs beds and warm fireplaces, even if they didn't say it. Plus, she was still certain that Bilbo was close by, she just couldn't understand why she couldn't see him.

The hobbit himself then stepped out from behind a tree. "No, he isn't."

They were all surprised and Gandalf looked incredibly relieved.

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?"

"How indeed?"

Bilbo does a very nervous laugh and his hands slip into his pockets.

"What does it matter? He's back." Gandalf says, not missing the movement.

"It matters." Thorin steps forward. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

As much as Selene adored the hobbit, she felt it a good question.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End." He gives a small smile. "I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

The dwarves looked at each other and Selene could tell they were finally all impressed by little Bilbo, causing a pleased huff from her.

That was when Bilbo saw her. "What...what is that?"

Gandalf sighs. "That is Selene. It is complicated to explain."

"Are you telling me that Selene is like those large wolves that attacked us out in the woods?" Bilbo asked, looking scared.

None of the dwarves had clearly thought of this as they shared looks, but it was clear Gandalf wasn't going to take any of it.

"Yes, but unlike those wolves, she is on our side." He insisted. "Now-"

It was then Selene started growling and they all turned to face her. She was standing, her ears back and her hackles rising as she stared up the mountain, her growl getting fiercer by the second.

They followed her gaze and saw a large band of orcs and wargs at the top of the mountain path.

"Out of the frying pan-"

"And into the fire. Run. Run!"

The wargs race down the mountain towards them and Selene lets the Company rush past her before she charges forward to face the several incoming wargs.

With loud yelps and fierce growling, she rips them apart before chasing after the Company, who had come to the edge of the cliff.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf yells.

Selene has little time to concentrate as more wargs are upon them and she fights them, stopping them from reaching the dwarves. She sees Bilbo out of the corner of her eye taking down a warg, and as she finishes another off, she realises that the small hobbit won't make it into the tree before the next one come. She rushes over to him as he pulls his sword out of the wargs head, and scoops him up, even as he gives a startled yell and manages to get him into a tree, the dwarves helping him.

Then, she was on the ground alone.

Growling, she faces off the other wargs that have joined her, making short work until they back off. She stands on guard in front of the trees, growling and pacing back and forth, her eyes flicking between the wargs and their eyes never leaving her.

However, the wargs backed away as a large white one approached, and Selene's growls got louder and angrier. Azog sat on the white warg looking very smug. She heard Thorin's surprise from one of the trees, but this made her growl louder.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear?" His cold gaze falls on Selene. "You used to know it well, Blackfoot."

Selene stood her ground, staring down the bastard.

Azog smiles at her defiance. "You still enjoy it, don't you? The smell of fear in the air. A part of you will always have that monster that wants it."

Selene's body was tensing, she wanted to fight, wanted to rip the grin right off his face, but knew better. Her only goal right now was to protect the others.

"It's time for you to finally die, Blackfoot. You have been much too much trouble." He holds out a hand and beckons.

For a moment, she was confused, but then her whole body froze as the large black wolf, the one from the other day that hadn't attacked, stepped forward.

He was larger than her and was staring at her with pure hatred, his eyes almost black.

"Do you remember Bleeder? He is going to enjoy killing you now." Azog laughed.

Bleeder charged and Selene suddenly had a moment's hesitation, thoughts of being the last of her kind moving throughout her mind, before he crashed into her, the thoughts quickly forgotten as a battle for her life began.

He was fast, she gave him that, and there was no doubt that they had fought before as they could easily predict each other's moves, but it was still brutal. Teeth tore into flesh, claws dug into bodies, and they tumbled roughly, each trying to gain their own advantage.

But Selene had a distraction. Azog had started the warg's on the trees, knocking them into each other so the dwarves were now all in one, and despite everything, she could feel Thorin watching her.

They broke apart, amber staring into black as they took a moment to breath and circle each other, looking for the next opening, both wounded, Selene definitely more so.

"Selene!"

Thorin's voice made her snap up and just in time to see the warg leap at her, with a viscous growl she made short work of it, ripping it apart, but it was just long enough for Bleeder to have the advantage.

He tackled her and she yelped loudly as his teeth sunk into her neck. They struggled for a moment, but he was stronger, twisting them, and using his strength to practically throw her.

Selene rolled and tried to regain her footing just as her back legs slipped off the edge of the cliff. She yelped, her top half still up and clinging desperately to the edge as her back legs moved, trying to regain footing to help push herself up.

Bleeder was approaching, growling at her.

Her heart was pounding, she didn't need to look to know that it was a long way down, and the chances of surviving the fall was slim.

He stood over her as she struggled, seemingly satisfied with the position she was in and knew that she could not hold on too much longer.

Desperate, Selene did the only thing she could think of. Bleeder was just in range, so using all the strength she could in her front legs, she pushes up, up enough that she can sink her teeth into his neck.

He howled in pain and pulled back, which is what she had been hoping for, feeling herself move up the cliff, her back legs finding purchase on the cliff wall. What she hadn't been hoping for, was the weakness of the rock around them. She had enough time to register that the cliff was starting to crumble, before it disappeared completely beneath them.

The two wolves disappeared from sight.

Shock struck the Company as they realised they had gone, their celebration from fighting off the wargs below with fire cut short. In that moment, it no longer mattered what Selene had been, it only mattered that she was gone.

Their grief was short lived as the tree suddenly gave way, leaning out dangerously over the cliff, many of them clinging desperately on and praying for some other fate that this.

Thorin had somehow managed to fight his way to his feet, his sword in hand. The ones that could see his eyes, saw his pain, saw the fire raging through him, as he charged recklessly into battle.

It was over quickly, Thorin being blinded by anger and grief was knocked down and wounded by Azog, who ordered the killing blow. Bilbo was the one who saved him, bravely leaping on the orc as it went in and stabbing him, before standing protectively in front of Thorin, who had blacked out. The other dwarves joined the battle and soon Azog found soon found himself on the losing side. Even as they all fought, it quickly became clear that the orcs would not be winning this fight, eagles sweeping in, helping the Company escape, Azog's cries of rage following after them.

Dawn had broken as the eagles landed on the Carrock, letting down the Company gently before flying off again. Gandalf hurriedly rushing over to check on Thorin, who was still unconscious.

Slowly, his eyes flickered open. "She is alive."

Gandalf looks worried for a moment, but Thorin hadn't finished.

"The Halfling?"

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf thought this was strange, but allows Thorin to get up, glaring at Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" A lot of worried glances passed through the Company, fearing that he would take out his grief on poor Bilbo. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and that you had no place among us." He had moved to stand over the hobbit, who was avoiding his gaze. "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

He embraced Bilbo tightly, much to the surprise and relief of everyone.

"I am sorry I doubted you." He lets Bilbo go, looking apologetic.

But Bilbo was smiling. "No, I...I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." He shares a look with Gandalf.

It was then Thorin notices the Lonely Mountain in the distance, and Bilbo turns to follow his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Gandalf joins them. "Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home." Thorin says softly, but even as he did, he turned, looking back the way they had come, even as the other dwarves joined them, staring at the mountain. It wasn't until he pushed past them, moving to the other side of the Carrock that they saw his expression.

Thorin stared out to the distance and only Gandalf seemed confident enough to approach him.

"I...I am sorry Thorin." He said carefully. "I cannot begin to imagine what-"

"I've already said she is alive." He replies, not turning back and making all the Company look nervous.

"Thorin-"

"She fell, there's no way-"

"Selene is alive." Thorin turned to face them. "I know because I can feel it."

Gandalf frowned at him. "Feel it? How?"

"I do not know." He looks back again. "It makes as little sense to me as it does you two, but I assure you that Selene is alive Gandalf. I want to go back but...to do so would be suicide with Azog after us, so I must believe that she will catch up."

They remain silent as Thorin stares out over the land, waiting for him to give the next order. Eventually, he does, and, feeling worried, they climb down the Carrock on move on with their journey.


	12. Chapter 12

Selene was awoken by the sound of lapping water, but it took a long time for her to process anything that was happening.

Her first thought was that she was cold, and as she tried to move, her second was that she was in a lot of pain.

Whimpering, she tried to pull herself forward, still in her wolf form, only to find the task incredibly difficult. She could feel that a lot of bones had broken, and even moving such a small amount caused her great exhaustion.

She took it slow, allowing herself to pull herself forward every few hours as she rested, her bones mending slowly. Nothing else mattered except getting out of the cold of the river.

Once out, she allowed herself to sleep properly, instead of just resting, her body so exhausted that she fell into sleep with ease.

When she awoke next, she tried to raise her head, but this still caused a lot of pain, so she huffed and sat still, working through what had happened.

She remembered the fight, remembered Bleeder gaining the advantage as she hang off the cliff. Then she remembered falling, anything beyond that was blank.

As she tried to focus, she realised that there was a large black form next to her. The thought of pain vanished for a moment and crawled over to the form, sniffing cautiously.

She whimpers. Bleeder was dead. Grief took over her and she cried loudly. Somehow she knew, he had broken most of the fall. Guilt kept her still, he had been one of the last, along with her, and now as far as she knew, she was the last.

Selene stayed there for a long time, letting her body heal and giving herself time to get over the overwhelming sadness.

Finally, with night settling in again, she struggled to push herself up.

Her back legs shook, one of them having a very deep gash that caused her to whimper. She felt so weak but she knew she had to move, she knew that she had to get back to the Company, she knew that Thorin was alright, but it didn't stop her being worried. Azog would not give up the chase easily.

Limping, she starts on her way, trying to keep a steady pace leaving Bleeder behind. She had to break often, the wounds in her body were many and she had stop to try and let them heal.

She was not looking forward to try and turn back into a human form.

At dawn approached, she rested again, breathing deeply, her body hurting. She could no longer control the whimpering and shaking. It was as she rested that a new feeling came over her and wearily she looked up, wondering what it was.

It was different to the instinct that she'd followed for 30 years, but it had the same insistency to it and she found it unsettling. As she sat, she thought heavily on whether or not she should follow it, as soon as she thought she shouldn't, the feeling gets stronger.

So, as dawn broke, she decided to follow it.

She was cautious, having no idea what she was getting into, and being wounded as she was, she was nervous that this could be dangerous.

Selene felt herself get closer and she slowed down, taking extra caution as she realised the forest around her, was filled with silence.

Freezing for a moment, she gives a cautious sniff of the air, smelling nothing, she continues.

The air feels colder and she finds herself walking lower to the ground, ears up, straining for any sound.

Finally, she reached a clearing and she froze. Before was the remains of what used to be a small village, many of the home blackened by fire, many in rubble. The wilderness had not reclaimed them yet, in fact barely anything grew through the dark ground, which still crunched as she stepped forward.

It was as if time had frozen the tragedy that had befallen here.

On the buildings not too damaged she could make out intricate wood carvings, see each depict a story, no doubt passed down through generations. Had the village still been thriving, she had no doubt that they would be gleaming in the light to the point you could see the story moving before you.

Looking left and right, she reached the centre of the village, a large hall before her, only half blackened. She stared up at it, wide eyed, feeling as if she knew it.

The whimper went through her before she registered what was happening. A spasm of pain shot down her spine and next thing she knew her body was changing back into human form. With screams of pain, she landed hard down on her back, tears filling her eyes as many of her partly healed wounds reopened or rebroke. She could feel the tears running down her face but there was nothing she could do except let them run and pain burned through her.

Selene didn't remember slipping into unconsciousness, even as she jerked awake on the cold ground, gasping for breath. Night had fallen again and she shivered, her body bare. For a moment she forgot the pain and managed to get herself up, limping badly, and moving over to the large hall and pushing her way in.

She shut the door behind her before sinking against it, gasping for breath, trying not to let panic settle over her. She didn't know why the hall seemed better than the rest, but she stared at it through bleared eyes.

A heavy layer of dust had fallen across the hall, the interior all but untouched by the fire.

She knew this place.

The distant memories came unbidden, she remembered the large burning hearth, remembered hearty voices singing, remembered the feeling of safety.

She shivered again and knew that she had to find something to cover herself with because there was no way she could turn back.

Using the wall to pull herself up and then clinging to it to walk, she made her way around the hall. She knew there were bedrooms to the side, more memories telling her so, so she gently pushed her way into the first one.

The room was large, what once had been a large bed sat in its centre. Selene found herself frozen.

She remembered running up the hall. She remembered bursting into this room. She remembered leaping onto the bed in laughter as her parents were awoken and they too laughed.

Selene's grip on the wall made her knuckles white.

This had been her parents room, this had been her home, this had been where she should have grown up.

A single sob broke free as she remembered Gandalf's words, and in that moment she hated Azog with every fibre of her being and she swore that the orc would not escape her next time, no matter the cost.

She pushed her way forward into the room and over to the dresser where she started to open drawers, hoping that some clothes still survived. Most of the clothes had rotted away, but she was lucky, finding some undergarments, pants and shirt. She desperately wanted to throw them on, but knew several of her wounds would have to be tended to first.

Pulling out some of the less rotted clothes, she ripped them in to makeshift bandages, using her teeth when necessary. Sitting against the dresser, she pulls on the breast bindings before starting to bandage her chest as best as she can, not only were several ribs (re)broken, but she could feel a couple of deep wounds on her back. Once that was done, she threw on the shirt, glad of some, if only little, relief from the cold.

She started on her arms next, pulling out two arrow heads from her shoulder, and binding them too. She then looked at her leg.

It was definitely the worst out of all her wounds, a deep ugly gash up her calf. It was badly inflamed and she had no doubt that it was infected. She had little options though, with no way to clean it, she simply bound it tightly, wincing a lot as she did and letting out more than a few groans on pain. Done, she then struggled to dress herself the rest of the way.

Selene sat still, breathing deeply, her body hurting and numb from the cold. As sleep started to claim her again, she found herself thinking of what things had once been like.

Laughter filled the air as Selene ran, sunshine and the smell of flowers in the air. She'd always loved that about spring. She was running straight for a large man with a shock of black hair, who turns as he hears her laughter and scoops her up into his arms with a loving smile and sparkling green eyes.

"And how is my little wolf cub this morning?" He asks folding, kissing her lightly on the head.

"Happy!" Selene's small voice squeaked and she giggled. She can't have been any older than four or five.

"Oh? That's good to hear my little pup." He growls fondly, green eyes smiling. "And what has you so happy?"

"Because it's spring!" She throws her hands excitedly into the air. "And I love spring!"

He laughs, carrying her through the bustling village, many greeting him as he went.

"Spring definitely is wonderful isn't it pup?" He asks and she nods violently. "And what do you intend to get up to on this spring day?"

Selene gives him a wide, silver eyed stare. "Spend the day with you Papa."

He gives a gentle smile. "You know I cannot today, little one. I promise tomorrow will be all yours though."

She pouts and he just laughs, tweaking her gently on the nose. "Why don't you see what your mother is doing?"

Selene screws up her face. "She is getting new clothes for Vaun. I don't want new clothes."

"You will need them eventually little pup." He laughs and turns towards a larger house where a young boy was sitting and two women were talking. "Seeing as you are here already..."

"Papa!" She complained and tried to squirm out of grip as he laughs, gaining the attention of the two women.

"I was wondering when you two would get here." The woman with silver eyes smiles fondly at the two of them. "Good to see our little plan worked."

He laughs. "Of course it did my love, I told you she gets distracted easily." He kisses the woman fondly on the forehead before handing Selene over, who was still squirming. He ruffles her hair. "I will make it up to you tomorrow little pup, I promise. Come Vaun."

The young boy, about nine or ten, with black hair and green eyes like his father, jumps to his feet, sticking his tongue out at Selene, who sticks her out back.

The two women laugh again and pick up their conversation, Selene restless in her mother's arms. They brought her inside and started trying new clothes on her, even as she squirmed, trying constantly to get away. Finally her mother gave up and took her back out, heading back to the hall, swinging her up from her arm as she did, causing her to giggle.

The rest of the day passed lazily by her mother's side, who was trying to teach her history and tales but she had little interest today, more content on running around her playing with the few other children her age.

So little had mattered then.

Night fell and her father and Vaun had returned, Selene ran up to him filled with laughter and he happily scooped her up again as she animatedly started to tell him of her day and all the adventures she had gotten up to, her mother happily rolling her eyes at her daughters enthusiasm.

That had been when the screams had started. Silence had fallen across the hall, as another sounded out, things went into motion. Her father led warriors out to fight, while her mother and several others gathered up the children.

But it had all been too much. The orcs burst through and started their heinous plans that night.

Selene awoke in a cold sweat, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the room before her. She could've had a good life here. Things could've been a lot different.

Deciding she had to move, she pulls herself wearily to her feet and starts to explore the rest of the building. Several rooms were inaccessible, but most could still be opened. She found both Vaun's and her old rooms, but there was little left in them and that broke her heart a little. A part of her hoped that there was something left she could claim, that she could take with her.

She found it in her father's work room. Very brief memories of him sitting in front of a small firing, carving wood into figures filled her mind for a moment. The room was as cold as all the rest now, but there was something still left on the table.

Carefully, she picks it up, discovering a small wooden wolf, carved as a pendant. She ran her fingers over it and somehow knew that this was going to be for her. She managed to find some cord and proceeds to tie it around her neck.

It was comforting having it there.

She makes her way back to her parent's room, wanting to give it a last look before she decided to leave. This time she finds a large coat, all but untouched by age. Running her fingers over the soft fur, she didn't need to memories to know that it had been her mother's, something her father had affectionately given her at the onset of a cold winter. Selene put it on, surprised that it fit, even if it was a bit long, she was after all, a lot smaller than what she could remember others of her kind being, but she tied the coat up, very glad to have something warm on at last.

Saying a silent goodbye, she leaves the room be and comes back out onto the large hall. She stands there for a long time, looking around, much of the hall no longer telling of its former glory.

She becomes distracted by a large wooden throne at the other end of the hall and walks towards it, running her hands over it, marvelling at how intricately it had been carved. If someone had been in charge, she had no memory of who, she guessed it didn't really matter now.

As she turned away, a particular carving on a wall got her attention, but she couldn't entirely make it out so she stepped closer.

The floor broke beneath her.

Selene screamed as her leg sunk through the floor, it was her bad leg and the wood cut through her makeshift bandages and deep into the wound, but it wasn't just that, she had twisted as she fell and her leg had snapped.

Gasping for breath, Selene braced herself on the floor, trying to get a grip of the pain radiating from her leg. Slowly, she managed to pull her leg out and drag herself away from hole, holding her leg tightly.

Cursing, she collapses back, trying to let the pain subside. Falling back allowed her to see the carving she had been trying to get to in the first place, even upside down she could see it.

It was two figures holding hands.

She blinked and looked back along the carvings to where the story began, some of it had been burnt badly, but she could still make some of it out.

There was a lone wolf, angry and fierce looking, facing off against someone standing before them. Then, the wolf changed into a person too. Much of the next part of the story was gone, but she could see small moments of the pair, embracing, fighting back to back, and finally the final one of the pair holding hands.

As she stared at it, she realised that there was something around the pairs joined hands, but she couldn't make out what.

Fear suddenly gripped her as she bolted up with a loud growl. Thorin was in trouble, already she had lingered too long in this place. She glared furiously at her wounded leg, determined not to let it slow her down.

There a carved wooden staff next to the throne and she managed to grip it and use it to pull herself up. She couldn't put any pressure on her leg, so she used the staff to help her hop back to her parent's room. Using more rags, she rebound the wound with a lot of cursing, before breaking off the straightest and strongest bit of wood she could find and binding her leg tightly in a splint, using the pant leg as extra support as much as she could.

It was messy, but as she stood, she knew it would do the job. She gripped the staff, knowing she would have to keep it for support now, and left, limping heavily to try and put as little pressure on the leg as possible.

As she reached the edge of the village, she stopped, a great sadness overtaking her and she turned back for a moment, staring, and then lets out a loud, long, mournful howl that echoed through the air.

It was the best goodbye she could give to a life, and family, she had never really known.

As Selene walked, she could tell she was about two days away from the Company, if she was able to turn, she would've made short work of it, but with her leg she knew it was going to be a slow and painful journey, and with no food and water, she had no doubt that she would be in a terrible condition when she caught up.

A day seed to pass quickly, and she was momentarily glad that she felt she was catching up, this passed when she realised how much pain she was in. She stopped for a moment to check on her leg and she was dismayed to see that it was festering. Keeping her panic at bay, she managed to get back on her feet and continue moving.

By about midday, Selene was struggling, she could feel herself burning up as the infection spread through her body and her breathing was becoming laboured and sharp as panic was settling into her stomach. Her hand on the staff was shaking and each step felt like it was drawing her closer to death.

She was pretty sure that she had never been this injured before.

There was a clearing up ahead and she knew if she could just make it there, then somehow things would be alright.

But her world spun and she gasped as she felt her knees give out. She could go no further.


	13. Chapter 13

At Beorn's, Thorin took his pipe out of his mouth, staring at the tree line bordering Beorn's home. He got to his feet, watching carefully. He had refused to move, now that they were in relative safety, he had to wait.

Dwalin and Fili were watching him.

"Is everything alright Uncle?" Fili looked nervous, having not seen the distant look in his eyes before.

Thorin doesn't answer, instead he starts to run. The two call after him, but when he doesn't answer, they follow, casting a worried look at each other.

He runs into the trees looking around, she was here, he knew it.

A growling groan got his attention and he moved towards it. Selene was there, leaning heavily back against a tree, her eyes jammed shut from the pain as she gasped for air and clutched tightly at her leg.

"Selene!" Thorin slid down next to her, his hands brushing her hair from her face.

Her eyes open but barely, enough to focus on him. "Hullo..."

He frowns and feels her temperature, she was burning up, and then her pulse, which was very fast. "Selene...we need to get you healed."

She just mumbled something, barely holding onto consciousness as Dwalin and Fili caught up.

Dwalin stops, looking down at her very weak form. "Mahal have mercy, she is alive. Thorin-"

"Help me get her up." Thorin orders looking worried, moving one of her arms around his shoulder.

Dwalin bends down and grabs her other arm, having to pull the staff out of her hand first, and the two dwarves start to carry her.

"Fili, run ahead and tell Gandalf." Thorin says quickly and Fili doesn't need telling twice. "Selene, you need to stay awake."

His response was another mumble which made his expression turn grim. The whole way back he kept talking to her, occasionally getting a nonsensical worded response, but most of the time it was mumbling.

Gandalf greeted them, with a very worried looking Company behind them, and Beorn frowning as they approached.

"You failed to mention that the one you were waiting for was a skin changer, Gandalf." He grumbled.

"Yes well..." Gandalf cast him a look. "I felt it better not to mention it, but I did not expect her to arrive in this condition."

Thorin and Dwalin arrived with her between them, looking worried.

"She's barely conscious Gandalf." Thorin said. "And very weak."

"Get her inside." Beorn said, looking her up and down for moment. "We can treat her in there."

They carry her inside and Beorn leads them to a simple room with a burning hearth and a large bed, which they carefully place her on.

"Looks like her leg is broken." Gandalf says and very carefully touches the splint.

Selene bolts up with a cry, Dwalin and Thorin grabbing her to hold her still, and her eyes snap open, clearer than what they had been, as she lets a string of curses.

"Don't bloody touch it!" She snapped. "Gods dammit it feels like a damned hot sword cutting through my leg!" She breathed heavily and groaned.

"Because it's broken." Gandalf said calmly, watching her.

"I hadn't noticed. It's not the worst of it though." Her eyes were drooping again. "I can hardly think straight...how did I end up here?"

"We found you in the forest." Thorin says, his hand still on her arm, looking worried.

"It was such a long walk..." She mumbled.

"Selene for your own sake, you need to stay awake." Gandalf's voice was stern and they all noticed the look of concern cross his face. "It is going to hurt but I need you to stay awake."

She mumbled and just gave a small wave of her hand in acknowledgement.

It took a long time to simply get the binding off her leg, the pain she was in was intense and Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili kept having to hold her down as bouts of focus would claim her and she'd be able to talk with them.

And by talk, it was cursing loudly.

Finally, they got it off and saw just how bad the wound was.

"Gandalf..." Oin said slowly. "This may be beyond my abilities to heal."

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Just clean the wound, master dwarf." Beorn grumbles. "Her body will do the rest."

"I doubt even her healing abilities-"

"Just do it." He growls and tips a large bowl of herbs and flowers into the fire.

A sweet, calming smell filled the room and they saw Selene visibly relax, her eyes half opening.

"It smells like my mother." She mumbles softly, surprising all of them.

Beorn gave a small sad smile. "That's because your mother was the village healer."

Selene just hums softly and shuts her eyes again, drawing in deep slow breathes.

"She should be peaceful now." He says and turns to leave.

"You knew her mother?" Thorin asks.

Beorn pauses at the door. "I knew all her family." He leaves them be and Oin and Gandalf start to work on her leg.

They had to go slow because the infection was so deep, but slowly (with a little help from Gandalf's magic) they got it clean.

Thorin felt her forehead, he had not left her side. "Her temperature has gone down."

Gandalf looked relieved. "Well, that is good at least. Let's get this wound wrapped before it gets too exposed again. Better splint it again too, in case she decides to try and move anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere." She mumbles and they all look at her as she half opens one eye. "What?"

"We thought you were asleep."

Her lips twitch into something that should have been a smile. "You try to sleep when your leg's on fire. I've been in and out, but been awake for most of the painful parts. I'm not looking forward to discovering how bad my other wounds are, I'm pretty sure there are still a few arrow heads in my arm."

Gandalf sighs as Oin starts bandaging her leg and Thorin looks mortified. "Well, we'll just have to get them out."

"They always liked shooting me with arrows. They hurt to get out."

"Selene."

"Hmm?"

"Go back to sleep."

"But-"

"You need to let your body rest."

She sniffs slightly and closes her eyes again and was quickly asleep. Thorin watched her.

"Was she serious?"

"Probably. We will check when her leg is done."

Sure enough, once her leg was bandaged and they managed to get the coat off her, they saw the rest of Selene's wounds, badly bandaged in the rags she'd had to make do with.

Oin grumbled, but Selene grumbled more as she was awoken by all the movement. But as they worked, she fell silent, gritting her teeth as they had to dig five arrows heads out of her arms and back. As they started to clean her back, she rested against Thorin, who had been helping to keep her up. He said nothing, but his fingers trailed up into her hair, allowing her to relax.

Once done, her wounds cleaned and bandaged, Beorn returned with a steaming mug.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain." He offered it to her.

Selene's nose twitched wearily. "That doesn't exactly smell appealing."

"It will allow you to rest peacefully, trust me."

Gingerly, she took it and had a sip, screwing her face up as she did.

He chuckles. "It was not designed to taste nice, just to help heal."

Reluctantly, she finished it and handed the mug back to him. "Thank you."

Gandalf looked pleased. "Alright, now we leave you be and let you get some rest, alright?"

Selene just nods, her body exhausted. They all turn to leave and she grabs Thorin's hand, stopping him.

"Wait." She says softly as he looks at her.

Beorn had frozen in the doorway, but Gandalf, seeing his darkened look, gently nudges him and make him leave.

"What is it?" Thorin asks gently.

Selene blushes and looks away. "I...Thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming to get me out there. Even after everything."

He looks guilty then. "I will admit, it did take me by surprise, and I was quite angry afterwards."

"I am sorry Thorin." She realised that they were still holding hands but he does not pull away. "I should've told you."

But Thorin shook his head. "No. Gandalf was right. It would've made things worse, there would've been no way I would've allowed you to come on the quest had I known."

"I should've at least told you I can turn into a wolf that would've come in handy more than once." She thinks back on it and decides it definitely would've been better. "Very handy."

Thorin gives a low chuckle and she looks at him startled.

"What?"

"I just thought of the time you picked up Kili running from the orcs, like a mother wolf picking up her cubs." He laughs.

Selene had no doubt that her face turned red, but just caused a very affectionate smile to cross his face.

"You need to rest Selene, we can talk later." He goes to move but she doesn't let go of his hand.

"Um..." Her blush deepened. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? I just feel...better, with you here."

She avoids his eye so she misses the red creeping up his neck, but he nods. "Of course." He looks at the large bed. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Selene doesn't really get a chance to respond as he lets go of her and moves around the other side of the bed, so he was away from her injured leg, and climbs up next to her, settling down with a grin. Snorting at his clear arrogance, she moves and snuggles close into his chest, drawing in his scent. It took a moment, but one hand entwined with hers and the other wrapped around to brush into her hair, causing her to purr in appreciation.

Selene was asleep quickly, but Thorin was in no rush to move, simply holding her until his own eyes closed as well.

Outside, Beorn was angrily chopping up wood. Gandalf had followed him, he was now sitting away smoking his pipe, waiting for Beorn to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was bound to the dwarf king, Gandalf?" He growled at last.

Gandalf raises a bushy eyebrow. "Bound? What do you mean?"

Beorn stops and looks back at Gandalf, his brown eyes glaring. "Bound Gandalf. Her spirit is connected to the dwarf, she knows him at all times."

"So that is what it is?" Gandalf asks thoughtfully. "I suspected something as much, but I was unsure. I presume it is something similar to the dwarf's concept of a 'one'?"

Beorn snorts. "It is much more powerful than any dwarven magic, dwarves can live without each other if they lose their partner. A skin-changer cannot."

Gandalf sat stunned for a moment. "Beorn...if Thorin Oakenshield dies-"

"Then she will die." Beorn looks stern. "It is how her mother died. Her father fell in the battle outside to the orcs while she helped defend the children. I stood there and watched her heart break, no will to live left in her body, even with her children there, and they slew her easily."

"How does it work?"

"It is a binding of heart, mind and soul." Beorn's look changed and he stared, thinking, at Gandalf. "She does not know?"

Gandalf sighs. "No. She knows virtually nothing of your kind, she has no memory of it. I've been trying to help her, but she has been...less than willing. She knows-no, they both know that they share a connection, that is how Thorin knew she was out there and still alive, but I do not think they understand it."

Beorn looks frustrated. "It...it is not an easy thing to explain Gandalf, and I cannot simply teach who we were overnight."

"Nor would I expect you, but I have no doubt that she will want answers."

Beorn is silent and he looks around his land before him. "I will deal with this tomorrow, for now, I must see that no orcs have followed her." He sets off, leaving Gandalf looking concerned but thoughtful.

Selene stirs sometime later, her head feeling clearer and her body definitely feeling better. Moving, it takes her a moment to register that Thorin was gone. She felt a little disappointed, but knew that she had told him only to stay until she fell asleep.

Slowly, she stretches out her body, testing it out. Her muscles were stiff, no doubt from sleeping, but she was happy that she could move just a little easier and even happier that she had proper movement back in her leg, even if was only a slight improvement.

Sitting up, she gingerly touches it, testing to see if the bone had completely mended. Her muscles definitely hadn't as she winced at every touch, but she had a feeling that her body had taken care of the bone first and she could roll her ankle slightly without too much trouble.

She left the splint on to be safe.

Carefully, she swung herself off the bed, her stomach rumbling and she couldn't think of the last time she had eaten. Testing out her weight on her leg, she had little doubt that she wouldn't be able to walk long on it, she looked around hopefully for the staff she had and found it against the wall, she could use it for the extra balance. She also found the coat and threw that back on, not because she was cold, but to try and hide the extent of some of her injuries on her arms.

Using the staff, she limps out of the room and blinks in the bright daylight that was filling the next one.

The dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and Beorn were sitting around the large table eating breakfast. Fili and Kili were the first to see her and broke out into identical grins.

"Selene!" They chimed together.

This got all their attentions and all eyes fell on her.

Still squinting in the light, she half smiles. "Morning."

"You should be resting." Gandalf says quickly, before any of the others can start throwing questions at her.

She shrugs and runs a hand impatiently through her hair. "I would, but I'm starving." She limps over to the table and takes the free spot next to Thorin, who takes her arm to help her sit.

"Well, there is plenty of food little wolf." Beorn grumbles and passes her a plate.

Selene stops and blinks up at him, and for a long moment the two just stare at each other.

"You are a bear."

Beorn grins. "I am."

Tilting her head slightly, she observes him, taking in his appearance, his stance, his sense, she could feel her wolf being cautious, but there was trust beneath it. Her eyes wander to the shackle on his wrist.

He stops her before she can ask. "It would be best if you eat first. You will not want to after the tale I will tell you."

She wants to argue it, but seeing the look from both him and Gandalf, she shrugs.

"Alright, it's not like I haven't waited years already."

They were all happy that she was eating, and that she ate a lot, going in for sixth and seventh helpings. She also curious how they had escaped the orcs, and they quiet happily told her, although she wasn't overly convinced on eagles swooping in and saving the day. When they asked her how she had survived though, her face turned grim and she shook her head, not wanting to discuss it.

Once she was full, she looked expectantly at Beorn, who casts a glance around at all the dwarves.

"I'm not sure that this is a tale to be sharing with your friends." He says evenly.

Selene knew where he was coming from, but she had no desire to keep secrets from them any longer. "They deserve to know too. It'll be new information for all of us, plus," Her mouth twitches into a smile. "I'm sure they want to know if I'm messed up in any way."

There was a round of denials, but they quickly worked out she had been joking.

Beorn lets out a long, slow breath. "If you wish." He shares a look with Gandalf, who nods, before turning back to her. "You found the village?"

Slowly, she nods.

"Did you remember anything?"

"I..." She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to answer that. "Small things...nothing much."

"That is because you were only five years old." He says gently. "Or almost, you would have been five the day after the orcs attacked. You were the youngest in the village and one of the most important."

"Why?"

"You were the Alpha's daughter, you and your brother were to be protected at all cost-"

"Vaun?" She asked softly, surprising him.

"Yes, he was nine."

"He is dead." She said it without meaning to, remembering the black wolf, Bleeder, and with a wave of sadness she realised exactly who that was. "He...he was the one I fought on the cliff. He broke most of the fall on the way down..."

There is an uncomfortable silence amongst them for a moment as they see the sadness overcoming her, Thorin's hand finding hers under the table.

"Most of our kind are gone, the orcs saw to that." She looks at Beorn and they hold each other's gaze. "We are the last two."

"But we shouldn't have been." She said angrily. "I...those that I fought-"

"Were lost Selene." Gandalf interrupted softly. "They knew nought but orders from Azog. There was no way-"

"You would've said the same for me thirty years ago Gandalf." She growls. "I broke free of it, how could we know that they could not have been-"

"Your case is different." Beorn interjects. "As it was, you were lucky to be able to function humanly at all, despite the circumstances. I do not know how Azog knew so much about our people, but he used it to his full advantage."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Beorn hesitated for a moment. "He..." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It is...difficult to explain."

She lets out an impatient sigh and lets go of Thorin's hand to lean on the table. "Look, just tell it to me straight. I'm tired of not knowing."

He surveys her, sees the determination in her gaze, and he nods once. "Alright. I do not know who will like it less though, you or your friends."

She folds her arms. "They'll just have to deal with it too."

Beorn nods. "Our people used to have a way of sharing knowledge, it was usually only used between pairs or family, it had dangers, which is why it was used so sparingly. Somehow, the orcs knew about it, and used it on the children." A look of distress came over him. "Had we be able to stop it, we would have. None of you should have had that fate."

"What fate?"

He sighs. "We can share memories through our blood. They fed you and the other children blood, to train you faster, but children were never given blood, their minds couldn't take it. One by one, you were driven to insanity, which is why most of you have no knowledge of your human sides."

Selene had stiffened, staring wide eyed at Beorn.

"Somehow, no doubt partly due to your Alpha blood, you and your brother lasted the longest." He says, sadness creeping into his voice. "They made you all dependant on it, it was all you were fed as far as my knowledge. Then, once you were old enough, once they felt you had learnt enough, they pitted you against us, the ones they had captured for sport. Many of us could not face fighting our own young, so they simply gave up, a few of us saw it as mercy however, that we put you out of your misery."

It was clear that Selene was unsure how to process this, her expression changing quickly as she tried to work out exactly what to say in response. The silence from the stunned dwarves wasn't helping.

Finally, she got a question out. "Why do you keep talking about the Alpha, or Alpha blood? Why is that so important?"

"Because you father was the Alpha, the strongest of all skin-changers." Beorn wasn't surprised by the question, knowing she wanted more time for the rest of it to sink in. "Thus, his blood runs through your veins, meaning you too are stronger. Which is no doubt why Azog picked you to lead."

She flinched. "Surely Vaun would've been stronger?"

"Age and gender mean little in strength of blood. I have little doubt that you would have ended up as Alpha should things have been different." He says it seriously, but it just made her wince worse.

"And...and Azog knew this?"

"Did he know of your Alpha blood?" She nods. "I cannot say, but it matters not, he knew of the knowledge transfer, and that was enough to make you-"

"Into weapons." She growls, her hand clenching on the table. Her heart was hammering, something she was sure that only Beorn could hear.

She was angry, and unbeknownst to her, Thorin could feel it, and he was biting his tongue hard to stop himself saying anything.

"Why did he come after us?"

Beorn shakes his head. "I do not know."

This seemed to be enough for Selene, as she swung her legs off the chair.

"Selene-"

"I need some air." She said stiffly, taking a moment to get herself right on her leg, using the staff, and storming from the room.

 

Selene took in deep breathes when she was outside, but she didn't stop yet. She got as far as she possibly dared, before sinking into the grass, her shoulders shaking, from pain or anger she didn't know.

No one had followed her.

A part of her wished she didn't know, but another part was glad, it gave her some reassurance that she wasn't crazy, just terribly unlucky.

She found it very disconcerting that her knowledge of fighting was gathered from blood memories, and as much as she had a curiosity to know more about how it worked, she wasn't sure her stomach could take it.

Selene sat in the grass, in the sunlight for most of the day, unmoving. Occasionally one of them would come over and offer her food or water, which she would take, but other than that, she would be left alone.

It wasn't until the afternoon was setting in, that she moved. She got to her feet, still using the staff as she walked with a heavy limp, heading over to where the horses were running through the fields.

She stood there, just watching them, while Thorin stood at a distance, looking worried.

Bilbo approached him. "Why don't you just talk to her?"

Thorin's gaze grew sad. "Because that is not what she needs right now."

"Surely it would help though?"

But Thorin shakes his head. "No. She needs time Bilbo, we just need to wait."

Bilbo goes to argue, but falls silent as Beorn approaches Selene, he glances at Thorin, whose gaze had darkened, but they remained where they were.

"Gandalf says that you and horses do not agree." Beorn says as he comes up to her.

Selene sighs. "Yes well...I think Gandalf needs to learn to be quiet sometimes."

Beorn looks down at her, thinking. "Come." He strides past her towards the horse.

She watches nervously. "I'm fine here Beorn."

But he continues to walk and eventually, she follows, still keeping well back.

Beorn calls one of the horses over and he starts to pat it as it nuzzles up to him, Selene watching jealously.

"Horses are intelligent creatures, they know when you are afraid and they do not usually react kindly to it." He looks back at her. "Come."

Hesitantly, Selene steps forward.

"They will not hurt you while you are with me." He says, seeing the clear dislike on her face.

"I'm...I'm not scared of them. We've just never had a good relationship." She mumbles, staring at the horse. "The first one I tried to talk to kicked me. The pain in remembering that is enough to make me hesitant."

But Beorn just nods and beckons her closer.

Eventually, she stood next to him, staring at the horse.

"The trick with horses is that equal respect must be given." Beorn said slowly, while stroking the horses mane. "You must know that you are on equal fields. If you respect him, he shall respect you. This is done through eye contact."

"I kept eye contact with the-"

"It is also knowing when to break eye contact. Like people, horses do not respond well to staring."

Selene remains silent, still looking nervously at the horse.

"Put out your hand, palm down. Let him know you mean no harm."

She bites her lip, but does as he says. Slowly, the horse survey's her, and with a little encouragement from Beorn, it steps forward to sniff at her. Selene had gone tense and was clearly nervous at the horse being so close.

"Relax, he will not hurt you." Beorn then very gently reaches over and takes her hand, bringing it forward until it touched the horse snout.

Selene froze, staring wide eyed at the horse. Beorn takes his hand away, but neither Selene nor the horse move.

"See?" He gives her a small smile as she relaxes slightly, knowing the horse will not attack.

"This is only because you are here." She mumbles. "A wild horse would be different."

"No. Now you know a horse, those you approach carefully, should respect you. You can pat him, Selene, he will not bite."

Selene begins to stroke the horse's nose, it's eyes closing and her gaze softens. "Thank you Beorn."

"There is much I could teach you, but for now, I think it is best for you not to know." Beorn says carefully, giving a small smile. "Lest it distract you too much from your task ahead."

She is silent, still staring at the horse as she pats it.

"Unless you do not wish to continue."

Her silver eyes stare at him. "No, I do. I must. I know it must seem strange to you, but this feels necessary for me to finish now, if not just to kill Azog, and...and..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence, but she had a feeling that she could not leave Thorin to go on without her.

But Beorn did not need an explanation. "I understand. When you return, if you choose, I will explain all I can."

He starts to walk away but Selene stops him.

"There...there is something between Thorin and I, isn't there? Something...to do with our people."

Beorn looks at her, the horse leaving her be, and judges how much she would be ready to hear.

"Yes, but anymore, I do not think you should know right now."

He leaves her there, a troubled expression on her face, and she glances over at Thorin and Bilbo, who were still watching, before turning back and facing the field.

It was almost night when she turned and limped back inside, Thorin helping her at the steps. They said nothing to each other, but it was clear that Selene had taken in a lot of what Beorn had said.

"So how did you escape?" She asked during dinner, looking up at him curiously.

Beorn is silent for a moment. "With great difficulty. Not a lot of it is clear, I was mostly animal by then." He looks at the shackle on his wrist. "I keep that as a reminder."

Selene had enough scars as a reminder of what she remembered, she couldn't imagine keeping the shackle too.

"Surely you don't need something so...violent, as reminder?" She asked, staring at it.

He gives a small smile. "No, but it helps to keep me in check too. It is a reminder of what I could have become."

Selene says no more and conversation slowly returns from the dwarves, who had fallen silent to listen.

She calls it an early night, something they all agreed on as she still looked very pale, but once alone in the room, she sat on the bed, staring emptily into the roaring fireplace.

She knew that she shouldn't dwell on it, but it was a little hard not too.

Things should have been different.

Even that thought didn't matter. There was no way to change the past. She would just have to accept it, agree that it made her a better person in the long run, even if the path had been violent.

Sighing, she shrugs off her coat and slumps down into bed, falling quickly, but restlessly, into sleep.

Selene wasn't the only one to be restless that night. It was early morning when Thorin finally gave up on sleep.

Getting to his feet, he decides on a walk. None of the others awoke as he made his way around them and slipped out the door.

The cool air almost felt as a reprieve from his lack of sleep and he began to just walk, paying little attention to where he was going and just enjoying the night air. Winter would be upon them when they reached the mountain and he hoped that would work to their advantage.

Thorin stopped when he heard voices.

"You must realise Gandalf, that this knowledge is not something usually shared beyond my people, even if we are barely surviving."

"I understand that Beorn, but should it become necessary for Selene to know along the rest of the journey-"

"It shouldn't."

"And if it does? Can we risk her not knowing?" They'd clearly been having this argument for some time, as Gandalf sounded quite impatient. "I am not asking for my sake Beorn, but hers. Selene is a good friend, and I feel I owe her answers if I can give them."

Beorn is silent for a moment and Thorin steps a little closer to them to listen.

"It is...complicated, Gandalf. Easy enough to explain to another skin changer as we grow up around it, but harder to a stranger, even with your knowledge of our people."

"You said that it was like the dwarves concept of a one, what much else is there to explain?"

Thorin froze, and suddenly he felt that it all made sense. How had he been so blind as to not see it? That was how he knew her, because he was hers. Sometime, in another life, they had known each other, and thus remained destined to be. She was his, that is what had confused him so much when he had first seen her, he couldn't understand how he knew someone he had never met.

Other dwarves had spoken of it to him, had told him of what it was like to find your other half, but-

His thoughts were interrupted as Beorn spoke. "It is more complicated than that, Gandalf. As I told you, they are bound in heart, mind and soul, but to reach that stage..." He sighs. "She will not like it, no matter who tells her. It involves blood sharing, as I said when I explained about it, pairs share. It gives each of them a profound knowledge of the other and binds them together for life."

"You said that if he dies-"

"She will die, yes, even without the blood sharing. The connection is powerful, Gandalf, ours souls can still feel the loss even if we are not bound. Will the same be for him without that sharing? I do not know. The connection would be different for both of them, of that I have no doubt."

There was silence for a moment.

"Would the blood sharing work between them?"

"I don't know Gandalf. This...this has never happened before. Our kind has not mixed with others."

"What happens if they don't?"

Thorin finds himself holding his breath as Beorn is silent again.

"The thought will slowly consume her, and kill her, because she cannot harm him, and blood must be shared willingly. You already know what happens when it is not."

"Is it really so necessary?"

"Some choose to delay it, but even after a while they find they must. Most just allowed it to happen, finding it beneficial. It is not just memory, Gandalf, it is a deeper understanding, a deeper connection, to the other. Some learnt to communicate without uttering a word to the other, others knew when one was in danger and could lend aid without being present. The blood sharing can also heal, although that is rarer, the only pair who I knew that had it, were her parents. It is different for each pair." Beorn sighs. "This is why I told her she was not ready to hear it. It would be a lot to take in on top of everything else."

There was silence again and Thorin found his heart racing. This was something he wasn't expecting, but he found he wasn't bothered, but he knew she needed to know. This was not something that she should be kept in the dark about.

"Beorn...did you hope she was yours?"

It was clear Beorn did not want to answer. "I knew she wasn't." He sighs. "If she wasn't already bound, I...it would be possible to force it. I always thought that it was only between skin changers, I never thought..." He trails off, but leaves it open.

"I can't imagine what it's like being one of the last of your kind. I'm sorry Beorn."

A sigh makes Thorin jump and he turns to find Selene leaning against the wall, her eyes shining in the dark, her expression sad.

"Sel-"

She presses a finger to her lips and shakes her head, before turning and limping away. He noticed that she was walking without the staff now.

He was more than a little surprised, and annoyed, when she led him to her window and jumped up, pulling herself inside. Thorin doesn't follow at first, until she looks back out at him with a raised eyebrow.

She holds out her hand to help, but he ignores it, pulling himself inside. Selene just shrugs and sinks into the end of the bed, still looking sad.

"It hadn't been my intention to listen," she says quietly. "As I'm sure you were the same. I had only gone out because I had wanted to talk to you."

"Me?"

Selene looks worried. "I...I realised that I'd avoided everyone today, so when I heard you get up, I thought it would be a good time to talk." She looks away from him. "It appears we have more to talk about than ever."

Thorin stared at her, the fire had dimmed in her eyes and this worried him. "We do not have to discuss it now, if you do not wish to. Had I known you were there, I probably wouldn't have let you listen."

Her lips twitched as if to smile. "Can we afford not to talk about it? That was...some heavy things Thorin."

He walks over to her, cupping her chin so she would look at him. "And you are a strong woman. You can carry them." He saw the tears well up as she averts her eyes, the momentary pain disappearing. "Selene, look at me, please."

Slowly, her silver eyes turned back to meet his blue ones.

"Do not think you are alone in this." He brushes her hair back gently. "Please do not think you are alone."

"You already have much to deal with, let alone being worried about me." Selene sighs and pulls his hand away, entwining theirs fingers.

"You say that as if I have a choice in the matter." He smiles at her disbelieving stare. "I think we are both a little too far down that road to say it."

She finally smiles, but it was still a sad smile, causing Thorin to sigh and rest his head against hers.

"If we are to leave this, then I would at least have you smiling properly."

"Feeling happy is currently the last thing on my mind Thorin."

"Selene-" But he stopped himself, having an idea, his fingers trailing up into her hair causing a sound to leave her throat, and her eyes to shut and she leans into his hand.

Her hair had grown a bit over the journey, now sitting just beyond her jaw.

"It should be long enough..."

Her eyes half open. "Hmm? For what?"

But Thorin remains silent and parts some of her hair. Selene sits very still as he works, not entirely sure what he was doing, but he does it with expert fingers, and soon there is a small braid in her hair. He takes one of the beads from his own hair and clips it into hers.

Selene just blinks as he rests the braid back into her hair, and gives a slight frown at the new weight on her head.

"That's probably not going to stay in." She says, watching as he studies his work.

"Then I will redo it each time." He says with a shrug. "Your people have their traditions, and we have ours."

"Traditions? For what?"

Thorin raises an eyebrow at her, a little stunned she hadn't understood. "Courting Selene. That is a courting braid."

Her mouth hung open slightly as her cheeks went red, then a grin broke over face, showing an emotion he hadn't expected to see.

Joy.

Her arms were flung around his neck and her head buried into his neck. Still a little shocked, it took him a moment to return the hug, and it took him another moment to realise she was shaking.

"Selene...are you alright?" His grip tightens, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Fine." Came her mumbled reply. "You just surprised me."

"Selene, if I've done something wrong, please tell me."

She sighs and raises her head, he sees her eyes filled with tears. "You haven't done anything wrong, trust me."

He brushes the tears from her cheeks, still looking worried. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because you made me happy." She smiles warmly. "I've spent, most of what I remember, of my life with others living in fear of me. I expected this to be no different, now that you know what I am, and, well, the rest. The stuff I didn't know."

"I will admit, the discovery that you were Blackfoot-" She winces at the name. "Threw me a little, but somehow...it made sense."

"A little? 30 years ago, I killed a lot of your people and almost killed yo-" He stops her with a look, and she shuts her mouth quickly.

"You, yourself, have admitted that you were a different person back then." He says quietly. "So does it matter? As far as I am concerned, and I understand why Gandalf said it now, Blackfoot is dead. You have no relation."

"But the history-"

Thorin gently rests his hands on her cheeks. "Does not matter. We will only look forward."

Again, she smiles. "Thank you Thorin." She then yawns widely, not meaning to, hurriedly covering her mouth.

"You need to sleep." He smiles warmly. "It would be better for you than climbing in and out of windows."

"I was hardly limping, it's fine." She denies, yawning again.

Thorin snorts and points at the bed. "Go sleep Selene."

"Would you..." She blushed. "Would you stay with me?"

"Of course." He takes her hand, pulling her off the bed. "I haven't gone anywhere, have I?"

She smiles again and they settle on the bed together, Selene nestling herself against his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

Feeling herself relax almost instantaneously, Selene mumbles against his chest. "Night Thorin."

"Goodnight little wolf."


	14. Chapter 14

Something was overwhelming Selene's senses when she stirred. It was a smell, something that as stirring the rest of her body. Realising it was close, she nuzzled closer to it, still mostly asleep.

Her lips touched skin and taste matched smell. She started to taste more and a groan met her ears.

Fingers entwined in her hair and she almost purred, but there was no encouragement in the grip, instead, it tugged her a way.

This time, she growled.

"Selene."

Selene opened her eyes and her gaze snapped up to meet a very tired Thorin.

Slowly, it dawned on her what she had been doing.

Thorin gave a chuckle at the mortified expression on her face and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Don't look so horrified Selene, the expression doesn't suit you."

Selene's face was red, and it deepened even further when she realised how close they were, their legs tangled together, his arms wrapped around her and her arms pressed into his chest.

"But-"

He kissed her forehead again, stopping her sentence. "You were asleep, there was no harm done."

But she still squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Thorin. I don't know what came over me."

Thorin, however, was already settling back down, his eyes shutting. "Don't worry about it."

"I could've bitten you."

He reopens one eye. "But you didn't. Go back to sleep."

"But it's morning." Selene didn't need to see the light coming in through the window to know that. Her body had adjusted to set times, and it usually didn't matter how much or little sleep she had had, that was when she was up.

"Early morning, and I'm still very tired." He grumbles, shutting his eye again. "Enjoy it, it won't happen often."

His soft snores quickly filled the room again and Selene realised that there was no chance she was going anywhere as he was holding her still, so, with a silent sigh, she nuzzles back into his chest and, surprisingly, lets herself drift back to sleep.

There was a lot of arguing later that morning about who was going to go and see where Thorin had got to. Unknown to both Thorin and Selene, bets had been made on whether or not they would get together, some of the older dwarves knowing for a fact what was going on, while some of the others disagreed. It wasn't until Gandalf and Beorn came in and asked where they were, was a decision made.

Poor Fili and Kili were roped into going to check, and both returned with bright red faces of embarrassment, explaining that they were asleep in the bed together. There was scattered laughter and several coin purses thrown around, but then serious discussions began on whether or not it actually meant anything. It was when Thorin came out grumbling at them, mused from sleep, that discussion felt silent.

Thorin stared at the sheepish faces and he frowns. "What?"

Selene had followed yawning, a slight limo still in her step, but she froze when she found all eyes move to her and Thorin. "Um...why are you all staring?"

"That's what I just asked them." Thorin grumbled. "But they seem to be reluctant to answer."

That was when the braid was noticed in Selene's hair.

It was almost as if a wave of relief went through a lot of the dwarves and there was scattered laughter.

Selene tilts her head as Thorin shakes his head.

"Must you all be so childish?" He grumbles, moving to the table.

"In all fairness Thorin," Dwalin chuckles. "A lot of us had given up on you finding your one."

Thorin rolls his eyes. "Thanks."

This causes a little more laughter, especially from Dwalin.

"None of us could have expected it to be a skin changer though, that one's a definite surprise." He winks at Selene but she wasn't listening.

The room fell quiet as they noticed both Selene and Beorn's bodies were tense, both of them looking towards the outside.

Thorin watched Selene carefully, she was listening to something very closely.

"Will they?" Her question broke the silence as she spoke to Beorn.

"There are enough of them, they might." He growled low. "They know I am here and usually tried to avoid it. I have killed many of their patrols."

Selene was clearly unsatisfied with that answer as she strides forward, pushing open the front door and ducking away from Beorn's hand as he tried to grab her.

She takes the few steps down and sniffs the air carefully.

"Stay here," Beorn growls, following. "I will deal with them."

But something was wrong about it, and Selene still didn't move, still listening very closely. Thorin watched her with the others from the doorway.

"Something is...off." She says. "I don't like it."

"I will find out." Beorn steps forward, shifting into his great bear form and galloping off, Selene watching closely, a dark frown on her face.

Thorin joins her. "What is it?"

"Orcs." She says. "But...there is something else, I just cannot pinpoint what it is." Her eyes scan where Beorn had vanished. "I would join him, but I doubt my body would like the shift yet."

But Beorn returns empty handed, changing back to his human form. "They have left for now. Something has summoned them."

"The necromancer." Selene's voice surprised them, it was off and her head had tilted, her eyes far away. Dark memories were coming forward, ones that she really didn't like.

"Selene?" Thorin asked, concerned as her expression darkened.

"That's how Azog knew." Her voice was a very low growl. "He told them and-" She winces and shakes her head violently.

"What are you remembering?" Gandalf asks, but she shakes her head. "Selene if it is important..."

Even more violent memories flood her mind and she buckles over with a growling groan, her hands resting on her knees and breathing deeply. "I do not know Gandalf, and right now I do not think it wise to...share." She gives a sharp intake of breath, her hands shaking. "It is not...pleasant."

They watch as she breathes heavily, trying to regain herself, all of them concerned.

She manages to bring herself back up, her eyes bordering on yellow and her expression pained. "I can't say I needed that."

"Are you alright?" Thorin asks.

"No." She says. "That was more information that I did not want to know." She sighs, rubbing her eyes.

"What did you find out?" Gandalf asks.

Selene shakes her head. "No Gandalf, it is better if you do not know."

"But-"

"I said no." She snapped and Thorin watched her hand curl by her side. "It...it is not important."

It was a blatant lie but they could tell she had no intention of talking about what she had seen.

Thorin broke the silence by saying they should probably have something to eat and they all agreed, Selene expression still grim and she ate in silence even as the others talked away, Thorin and Gandalf sharing a look.

"You've been through a lot Selene," Beorn's voice suddenly grumbles, causing her to look up from her meal for the first time. "It is natural that some memories coming forward would be less pleasant than others. You cannot let it affect you so."

"Easy for you to say." She growls. "You aren't seeing what I am. You aren't-"

"No." He cuts her off. "I am not, but that does not mean I do not have some of my own unpleasant ones. We are a people that put a lot into memory. It makes us who we are."

It quickly became clear, this was currently the wrong thing to say. Selene slams her hand on the table before letting out a slow breath.

"Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do," She said quietly, not looking at anyone in the eye. "But this...this is something I need to deal with on my own."

"We are here if you need us Selene." Gandalf said and everyone nods in agreement.

Selene licks her lips. "Of that I have no doubt, but this...this is more than even I want to deal with, let alone asking any of you."

Silence fell over them all and it wasn't until the meal was finished that someone spoke again.

"We will need to move soon." Balin said. "The longer we stay, the less chance we have of reaching the mountain before Durin's day."

There were murmured agreements, but Thorin looked to Selene.

"Are you going to be fit to travel?"

Selene nods, although he doesn't miss the temporary look of apprehension. "Of course."

"Selene, if you are not-"

"I'll be fine Thorin. A slight limp isn't going to slow me down any."

There was a small laugh across the table and they both looked to Beorn.

He smiles. "Clearly you have not being paying attention to her. We are as hardy as any dwarf, if we were not, she would not have made it this far."

Thorin frowns and clearly goes to argue, but Selene cuts over him.

"See? I am fine. Nothing to worry about."

Thorin's expression made it clear that he didn't agree.

"Come, you will need to make haste. I shall get my horses ready."

Selene's face paled and then she shook her head. "Okay. I am not fine then."

"The horses will not harm you. I already proved that to you." Beorn said getting to his feet. "And unless you wish to shift to run with them, I suggest getting comfortable with the idea."

"Shifting sounds much better."

"It will reopen that wound in your leg."

This made Selene fall silent and she lets out a frustrated growl as Beorn chuckles, walking past her.

She had little intention of wanting the pain from that wound again.

So, the next morning, she found herself uncomfortably waiting to the side as they readied the horses. Beorn had provided them food and supplies, and her some better fitting clothes, although she kept the coat.

She been stunned earlier when Thorin had found her and holding not one, but both her swords, she'd just assumed she'd lost them entirely in the chaos of the goblin tunnels.

"I don't really remember picking them up." He said sheepishly as she took them him. "But I guess you do want them back now we are returning to the road."

Selene had been so shocked and happy, that she'd dropped them and thrown her arms around him in a tight hug, much to the amusement of the others, especially as Thorin went bright red.

The other new addition to Selene's belongings, was the staff. She'd originally tried to leave it with Beorn, but he had shaken his head.

"It was your fathers as the coat was your mothers. It's been passed down your line for many generations. I could never take it, even to look after it."

Selene had stared at it, the intricate designs speaking of more tales that she did not know.

"Your ancestors." Beorn grumbled. "Had...things gone right, your father would have sat you down and told you each tale."

"And now it's lost." Her hands tightened on the staff. "I guess this was a lucky find then."

"You may yet remember some of them, it is in your blood after all." Beorn said gently.

She looked a little frustrated at this, but nods in thanks.

So, ready to go, her swords strapped back to her side and back, and the staff clutched tightly in her hand, she stilled eyed the horses nervously. Something was still bothering her and she knew she should talk about it with someone, but she was unsure of how.

"Thank you for your help Beorn." Selene said as he stepped next to her.

"You take care Selene," He briefly clutches her shoulder. "And should all go well, I will be here when you need to know things."

She nods as Thorin looks back at them and then calls to her.

With a final farewell to Beorn, she joins Thorin.

"You will ride with me." He said as he climbed atop his horse and held out his hand.

Selene still didn't like the idea. "I can always walked, I kept up before-"

"We were only walking before, this time we must make haste."

The horse weren't nervous around her, but it didn't make it any better. "Well, I'll catch up when my leg is healed then, it won't take long, maybe another day.

"I am not leaving you behind." He said firmly and then his gaze softens. "Come, it will be alright." 

Selene keeps contact with his blue eyed stare, his hand still out.

"Please Selene." He said again.

Sighing in defeat, she takes his hand and allows him to help pull her up, settling behind him.

She really wasn't happy about this now. "I do not like this one bit."

"You'll be fine." He said back to her before seeing Gandalf still talking to Beorn. "Gandalf! We need to move."

Gandalf joins them and then just as Selene was getting used to it, they took off into a gallop. She yelped and wrapped her arms tightly around Thorin's waist.

She decided she really didn't mind not gettingalong with horses originally, because she was not enjoying this at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Selene's was not happy when she was finally allowed off the horse the first night. Several of them ended up helping her down because her legs had cramped badly and Thorin and Dwalin helped steady her as she hobbled over to where they made camp.

She refused to sit down though. "Look, I've been stuck on a damn horse all day, the last thing I feel like doing is sitting."

"Selene, just sit and get the feeling back in your legs first-"

"No. It is better this way." She spent a good ten minutes just trying to walk before the feeling slowly returned. As she glared angrily at the horses, she made a decision. "I am not getting back on a horse."

Thorin sighed from across the camp. "Selene, we've already discussed this, you can't shift to keep up."

"Well, there's only one way to know that properly, isn't there?" She snapped and before anyone could stop her, she stormed away.

"Selene!" Thorin called after her but she ignored him.

She found a secluded spot and stripped off, changing just as Thorin caught up.

He folds his arms. "That's hardly appropriate."

Selene rolls her eyes, even as her back leg trembles slightly. It was hurting but the wound hadn't reopened. She stretches with a yawn.

Thorin's gaze never left her. "Are you alright?"

She nods and then trots around him to prove a point.

He folds his arms. "And if you had hurt yourself again?"

Selene huffs and then nuzzles him, his hands running through her fur, he still look less than impressed but his fingers find the bead still firmly in her hair. "Well, at least we know it stays."

She licks his cheek and then bounds away with a happy yap, causing Thorin to shake his head.

Selene stayed as her wolf a while, glad that she had her freedom back. Fili and Kili had thought it a good time to try and play a joke on her, but instead they found themselves running with her nipping at their heels while the others roared with laughter.

It was as it was getting late and they were arguing over who was going to be on watch that Selene sat up from where she'd been laying, her ears up listening.

Thorin stopped mid sentence. "What is it?"

A tense silence fell over the company but there was no danger. Selene tilted her head and sniffed the air.

Something about this place, it suddenly seemed familiar.

Following her nose, Selene began to walk away.

"Selene!" Thorin called after her but she was too distracted now, following the smell.

Thorin followed, Gandalf, Bilbo and Dwalin joined him.

The sound of running water got her attention and with a few quick bounds, she suddenly froze.

A stream was before her, a high waterfall giving current to the water which was starting to freeze.

Selene shudders. She knew this place. This was where she had first turned back.

The others approached, staring between her and the water.

Gandalf was the one to notice her solemn expression.

"This was where you first turned back, wasn't it?" He asked quietly.

Selene's gaze meets his and she lowers her head.

Gandalf gives a kind smile. "That path is well behind you Selene."

A low growl rumbles through her chest and she faces the direction she suddenly knew that the old fortress was in, more memories coming forward.

Including some she had seen at Beorn's.

Still growling, she stalks back to camp, the others following, looking worried. She finds her clothes, which Thorin had folded and grabbed them, marching off.

She was more than agitated when she returned, a heavy frown creasing her forehead.

"Gandalf, I need a word." Selene said darkly, walking past without giving him a chance to respond.   
Gandalf just raises an eyebrow and follows.

He finds her just out of earshot of camp, an impatient hand pushing back her hair.

"You wouldn't want to knock out that bead Selene." He said, watching her.

"If it can survive me turning into a wolf, it can survive that." She growled, her expression pained then.

Gandalf frowns then. "What is wrong Selene?"

She takes a moment before her silver eyes look at him. "I...I have some information that may change things."

"To do with what?" Gandalf asked patiently.

"Everything." Selene replied quietly. "Especially between Thorin and I."

"Selene, you two are-"

"I know what we are." She cuts over him.

"Then you should also know that that bond is unshakable."

"Maybe." Selene looks into the distance for a moment before she sighs. "Thrain is alive, Gandalf."

Gandalf stares at her. "Thorin's father?"

She nods, still not looking at him.   
"How could you possibly know that Selene?"

"I remember the orcs bringing him in." She was speaking so quietly, Gandalf had to take a step closer to hear her. "And I remember them ordering for him not to be killed. They wanted something from him but I do not remember what."

Gandalf takes a moment to take this in, watching her curiously. "Selene...that was thirty years ago."

But she shakes her head. "I know, but I still feel he is alive Gandalf."

He observes her, sees the fear and worry in her gaze. "Then do not tell him."

"Gandalf-"

"Selene, Thorin still believes his father is alive."

"Exactly, so he should-"

"Listen to me very carefully Selene." Gandalf said quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "If Thrain is indeed being held where I think he is, then the last thing you need is for Thorin to be rushing into the rescue. You, yourself have clearly seen the power of the necromancer and do you really think that Thorin should be facing that to save his father?"

Selene stood still, her eyes wide, and then she slowly shakes her head. "Not even I want to face that Gandalf."

Gandalf nods. "Thorin has enough on his shoulders, lest telling him his father is alive as well. Someday, perhaps, when all this is over, but now would not be the wisest time."

Her expression showed that she was still clearly fighting with herself over this. "It just does not feel right Gandalf."

"I understand, but sometimes we must do what isn't right to protect those we love." He wraps an arm around her shoulders as she sighs. "You need to trust me on this Selene, it would put you both in great danger if you told him."

She scoffs. "Like we aren't heading into it anyway. I know enough about that forest Gandalf, without the memories."

"And that is what we need to focus on, the path ahead is very dangerous Selene, and I will need your help to get them through it."

Selene sighs. "Alright Gandalf, I will keep it a secret for now, but I still do not like it."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "If you had thought he should've known, you would've told him when you remembered."

She purses her lips, not wanting to admit he was right.

The next few days went quickly, Selene disappearing in the morning to turn, and bringing back her clothes which Thorin shoved in his pack before they rode out, and then at night, she dig her clothes out, much to his annoyance, before disappearing and returning in quickly, fully clothed.

It was on about the fourth night that something that was bothering Dwalin arose.

"How can you be so relaxed out in the open like this?" He grumbled, staring her leant back position.

Selene raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"We are being hunted by orcs and heading into who knows what, and yet you look like you just taking it easy." He said, frowning at her.

A smirk comes to her lips. "Because we are safe."

They all stared at her now.

"Safe?"

"We are on an open plain, how can this be safe lass?"

"They could catch up at any moment."

"And Beorn is following us." She said calmly. "Do not get me wrong, I am not off guard, just a little comforted by the fact that Beorn is there should we need help."

The dwarves all looked around, expecting to see him standing in the distance.

Selene chuckles. "You won't see him, I can promise that. He will keep his distance, he is mostly there to observe and protect, should we need it."

Thorin clearly didn't like this. "What would he need to observe?"

Selene nods to the horses. "That you do indeed keep your promise to return his horses."

He frowns. "We said we would."

She gives an empathetic smile. "You need to remember Thorin, he has taken care of these animals for a long time, on his own. They have been his friends and I do not doubt that he would harm you should anything happen to them."

"But...they are just horses." Kili said frowning.

Selene shakes her head with a small laugh. "If you ever live alone for a lot of years, you will understand."

This seemed to confuse them more.

"But...you didn't raise animals?" Ori said.

"No, this is true, but I had other things to worry about." She said softly, her gaze briefly meeting Thorin's. "But I did not need to raise animals, I met enough and befriended enough in the woods around the Shire and leading to the Blue Mountains to understand where Beorn is coming from." She laughs as they all still confused. "Just...take my word for it."

It was clear some of them still weren't overly sure how to take this, but they let it go settling for the night.

Her and Thorin took watch.

Selene had moved to a slight raise in the plain, in which she was now sitting and watching the night go by. Thorin had stayed by the fire, watching her as he tended it, and with a sigh, he stands and joins her.

"Is there a reason you are up here by yourself?" He asked quietly, joining her on the ground.

"Hmm? Just listening to the night." She gives a small smile. "It was something I used to do a lot, it gave me some peace along the long journey's I took."

Thorin then recalled the conversation he had over heard in Rivendell. "So...this feeling you had, it was leading you to me?"

Selene takes a moment before she gives an amused sigh. "It appears you have a talent for eavesdropping."

"Selene-"

"Yes." She said. "But I did not understand that, I just knew that there was something and that I had to reach it."

"So how come you never found me in the mountains?"

"I do not know." She said quietly. "It would always go... strange whenever I got close. It was very infuriating, trust me."

"Then why were you scared to face it?"

Selene is silent for a long time. "Because I didn't know what to expect, I was being blindly led into something and it was all so instinctual that I had never really stopped to think about what it was. I had no idea what I was walking into when I walked through Bilbo's door, and then seeing you-" She turned to look at him and then froze, realising how close they were.

Thorin brushed her hair back, his gaze wandering to her lips. "Seeing me what?"

Her cheeks burned as she turned away, her heart racing. "Seeing you, it all seemed to make sense, even though I really still had little idea of what was going on. I knew then, that if I had to, I would die for you."

"Selene..."

"I mean it Thorin. After all we've heard I feel it's necessary for you to know that. I mean, we still have all this stuff to talk about, even though you think we can leave it, but-"

"Selene, look at me."

Selene doesn't move, as she realises she was rambling. Thorin gently takes her chin and turns her head till their eyes meet.

"You don't have to try and explain it." He said quietly, holding her gaze. "I have heard the same as you have, I was just curious about what I had heard with you and Gandalf."

"Well...now you know."

Thorin's gaze traveled back to her lips. "Partly."

"I...I don't really know what else to say, unless you want me to ramble again."

"I do not mind you rambling."

Thorin leaned in then and Selene froze in place until a roar echoed around, making them both jump.

Selene burst out laughing as Thorin looks around angrily.

"You'll wake everyone up." He grumbles, shooting her a look. "He did that intentionally."

"Of course he did." She giggled. "He has to have some fun."

Thorin glares into the darkness and Selene grinned, leaning into him, her arm looping into his. "You are looking in the wrong spot."

He huffs. "Not all of us can see in the dark."

Giggling again, she points out to the right of them. "You should just be able to see him, if not his form, then his eyes at least."

Thorin looks through the darkness and can just make the large form of Beorn's bear. "Ruddy bear."

Selene keeps her laughter silent, this time, leaning on his shoulder and Thorin grumbles a little more, entwining their fingers.

"Thorin?"

"Yes Selene?"

"Tell me about Erebor."

Thorin was stunned for a moment before he smiles and kisses the top of her head. "It was the largest dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth. There were few places you could go where you couldn't feel the heat from the forges, or hear the hammering as they built weapons and crafts alike. There was always something to do, something to explore, the bustling halls always alive with talk and laughter and singing."

He continued, describing his home in great detail to her and it wasn't until he asked her a question that he realised she had fallen asleep. He gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. He moves his arm so he can wrap it around her and she stirs slightly, curling up tighter into him.

"I'm still listening." She said sleepily.

"I would hope so, we are supposed to be on watch." He said lightly.

She mumbles something that he doesn't catch and he goes to ask when he realises her breathing has deepened again and she was once again asleep. Thorin smiles and doesn't disturb her, just letting her sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

They reached the forests edge after a few more days travel and it was very clear that Selene was agitated.

She stood, almost dead still, staring at the forest while the others unpacked the horses.

Gandalf stepped next to her. "We are a long way from the fortress Selene."

"I know." Her eyes scan the trees. "But I can still feel it. The forest is...sick, and I'm not sure if we should be trespassing here."

"We have little choice." Gandalf then moves ahead, following a well hidden path through.

Selene doesn't move, unsure of how to react to this.

The dwarves were busy behind her, making sure they had everything they needed.

She was about to turn and help, just to distract herself, when a flash of pain went through her. She gave a yelp, clutching her head with a growl.

Thorin was there. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, shaking off the pain. "Fine. Although that wasn't very pleasant."

Gandalf comes back from the forest. "You felt that?"

"Yeah, what was it?" She asked.

"An old enemy." He said darkly and then looks over at Nori, who was starting to pull the gear off Gandalf's horse. "Not my horse, I need it."

Selene stares at him as Bilbo looks terrified.

"You're not leaving us?" He asked.

"I would not do so unless I absolutely had to." He looks at Selene. "Keep them on the path Selene. You know this forest better than anyone here."

She frowns. "It was a long time ago Gandalf."

"And you can manage." He hurries over to his horse. "Remember, no matter what happens, stick to the path."

Selene refrains from growling as she watches Gandalf ride away, instead focusing on the forest ahead of her. She lets out a slow breath as she feel eyes rest on her.

"Come on, the sooner we get through this forest, the better." She stepped forward, leading the way into the ever darkening forest.

The first few days seemed to pass easily, although no one was comfortable in the silence of the forest. Everyone barely talked because when they did, it sounded so loud compared to the silence around them, Selene was a little amazed that the dwarves managed it.

She was still tense though, she was the only one that didn't sleep when night came, even though the others slept little, she made sure she stayed awake.

Her senses were sharp enough that she knew there wasn't complete silence.

It had taken a little to get used to the creaks and cracks of distant branches, and then a little longer to work past them to hear the other noises.

And it was those she did not like.

The movements themselves were subtle, slow and steady, and occasionally clicks would intercede them.

And they were getting closer.

Selene didn't tell the others this, even as they continued deeper into the forest, she didn't want to scare them more than what they already were. Not that she said that out loud either, because she knew they would deny it.

But she could smell it.

It bothered her, after all, it was the first time she really paid attention to it, and for some reason she had built it up that the dwarves were rather fearless, to be proven otherwise was a little unsettling.

They came to a broken bridge.

"Well, now what?" Nori asked, breaking the silence.

Selene crouched down by the water, finding she couldn't see the bottom, only inky blackness that made her stomach churn.

"Well, I wouldn't touch that water." She said, now eyeing the other side and seeing the small boat.

Kili's face suddenly brightened. "Hey, Selene can pick us up right? She could just jump it us all over."

Selene frowned as she turned back to them. "I might be strong Kili, but I'm not that strong. Nor am I a horse, I don't have that kind of endurance." Her mouth twitches as she sees Fili snickering behind him, Kili now looking deflated. She turns back to the bank. "The jumping itself however, mightn't be a bad idea."

"Well, it's good to know you can jump it." Dwalin growled. "What about the rest of us."

"There's a boat." She said, pointing it out to them. "You can give me the end of a rope, I'll jump across and tie it off."

"Can you make the jump?" Thorin asked her seriously.

Selene turned to look at him, his gaze worried and she gives a reassuring smile. "Not like this, but in wolf form it shouldn't be a problem."

He folds his arms though. "And what? You are just going to tie it with your paws are you?"

She knew what he was getting at. "Well...no, that would be incredibly difficult. It's far enough away that you guys won't see me."

But Thorin clearly didn't like the idea. "What if there is something on the other side?"

"I can turn into a big scary wolf Thorin, I think I can handle myself."

The others were trying to hide their smiles, even as Thorin's face flushed. "But-"

Selene shakes her head. "We have to do what we have to do. No point in arguing."

She stepped away for a moment, carefully taking off her clothes and folding them up before shifting and carefully picking them back up and trotting back to them. Thorin still had his arms folded and looked like he was going to murder everyone else.

She places them clothes in front of him and then waits expectantly.

Balin, who was the only one openly chuckling, digs through his pack for a rope. "Here we go, this one should be long enough."

"We'll need two." Thorin said, resigning to the plan. "The boat is going to have to be pulled back."

Quickly, one rope was secured around Selene's neck and the other she held firmly in her mouth. She eyed the jump carefully, the rope dangling loose next to her, three dwarves holding the very end of it.

Without another thought, she sprinted and leapt.

She slid a little as she landed, but made it to the other side easily, glancing back, she was glad to see the rope had made it, and that they were far enough away there was definitely no way they would see anything.

Dropping the second rope, she shifts back and pulls the first from around her neck, carefully climbing into the boat to tie it to the end. She gives it a test tug before grabbing the second and tying it on the other end so she could pull it back.

She hadn't thought about this.

Selene frowns as she watches them pull the boat towards them, trying to think quick of how she was going to avoid this situation. She needed her hands to pull it back but that meant she was going to be very bare when they landed.

Dwalin and Balin were the first two to climb into the boat.

She supposed she could try and pull it in wolf form?

Placing the rope in her mouth, she shifts back, the rope in a firm grip in her teeth. With a growl, she began to pull.

At first, it seemed easy, she could manage it, her back legs straining as she pulled.

But then the rope slipped.

She yelped as it cut across her tongue and she dropped it. The rope threatened to go spilling into the water but she dove forward and trapped it under a paw.

With a frustrated growl, and her mouth now hurting, she knew she had little choice.

Shifting back to her human self, she gets a tight grip on the rope and starts to pull. This was much easier and it didn't take long for Dwalin and Balin to start getting a little closer for comfort.

Her cheeks were burning furiously but she ignored, focusing entirely on just getting the boat back to her side.

Then she realised what they were doing and almost dropped the rope as laughter threatened to take hold of her.

Both of them had their hands clamped tightly over their eyes.

Selene grins. She didn't know that Thorin had had very stern words on the other side of the river and that he had scolded a few of them for a few stupid comments.

Finally, the boat touched back on their side.

She shifts and gives a short growl to let them know.

They both peaked out first before removing their hands and then started to throw out the packs before jumping out themselves, the boat starting to be pulled back almost instantly.

Dwalin knelt and pulled her clothes out of Thorin's pack. "Here."

She takes them, quickly disappearing to change, and she returns grinning. "Thanks."

It moved quicker now, Ori, Dori and Nori coming next, followed closely by Bofur and Bifur with the last of the supplies. Oin, Gloin and Bilbo were all hastily put on, then Thorin, Fili and Kili, leaving only poor Bombur on the other side.

Selene frowns. "I feel like he should've come first."

"Bombur can manage," Bofur said lightly. "He's been doing most of the pulling anyway."

But uneasy feeling came over Selene as she watched Bombur climb into the boat as he finally got it to the other side. She eyed the ropes, but it all seemed fine as the others began to pull him back.

Bombur was just past halfway when he called out. "Um...the boat is leaking."

This added haste to the dwarves pulling, as well as several less than helpful advice from some of them, but Selene started to dig through packs to find another rope.

He was almost there when there was a loud groan of breaking and cracking wood.

"Bombur!" Bofur yelled as the boat began to sink much too quickly.

Selene found a rope and instantly held tightly to one end, the other she threw out of Bombur's outstretched hand. He gripped it just before he slipped beneath the surface.

Selene growled as she felt herself sliding forward, the rope taught, and the others hurried to her aid.

It took all of them to drag the rope back and pull Bombur to safety.

They all crowded around him, expecting the worst, until a heavy snore left him.

"He's...asleep?" Ori asked.

Another snore confirmed it.

"No doubt it's so victims of the water don't know they are drowning." Thorin frowned. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"One I don't want to be involved in." Selene said and then sighed. "We need to get as far from this river as possible, and that is going to mean carrying him."

They all looked a little mortified at this, but none of them argued, setting about building a temporary stretcher.

Four of them went at a time, taking turns to swap when they could, Bombur's snores coming down from the stretcher.

They were making camp for the night, Bombur still fast asleep, and Selene had gone a little ahead, they could just make out her form standing on the path in the forest.

Selene had moved away more to listen than scout ahead and she felt as if she was being watched. She crouched low, becoming defensive, her eyes scanning the darkness, the movement barely audible over the noise of the dwarves.

"Quiet." She suddenly called back to them and they all stilled.

She strained to hear now, trying to work out where the noises were coming from, but it seemed her shout had warned the creatures too. Wincing, she let out a low growl of frustration. She could still feel eyes on her.

She returns to camp, a deep frown on her forehead.

"Is everything alright?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Just...try and keep the noise down. We are being watched and I do not like it." She sits on the ground by the fire, her silver eyes burning as she rests her head on folded hands to listen.

None of them slept that night, only Bombur, who's snores would occasionally shatter the silence.

A lot of them kept passing nervous looks at Selene, who's eyes were now closed as she listened. Some of them thought she had fallen asleep, but Thorin would warn them with a small shake of his head not to disturb her.

Morning finally broke, although it did little to ease the darkness through the dense trees.

"We need to make haste." Selene said, finally opening her eyes. "I would not like to see what another night or two would do for us."

It seemed good luck to all of them then that Bombur awoke from sleep. Groggy and little upset that his dream hadn't been real, he was quickly filled in on what had happened and then joined the rest as they hurried their camp away.

They hurried along the path, Selene still leading the way, her eyes always moving as the noises began to get louder. The dwarves too, had little doubt of what she was hearing, the noises becoming audible to their ears too.

Selene stopped dead, Thorin almost running straight into her.

He didn't have to ask what was wrong. A giant spider was on the path ahead of them, it's many eyes staring.

A low, warning growl started in Selene's throat, the spider backing away slightly with many clicks of it's pincers. Her hand gripped her sword tightly and she took a step forward, intending to chase the spider away, her growl getting louder.

The attack came from the side, another spider launching at her and throwing her off her feet. The dwarves went into fight mode but chaos erupted too quickly and there were too many spiders.

It was a battle they could not win.


	17. Chapter 17

Selene groaned as she awoke, her head hurting. For a moment, she was confused, her head seemed to just be throbbing and the smell around her was funny. She opened her eyes but was met by nothing but blackness.

Panic set in and she began to struggle.

That was when she heard the clicking.

Her eyes went wide, remembering the spiders, remembering that one had attacked her and then-

Nothing.

She wanted to shift then and there, swallowing back an angry growl, but she knew there was no way of knowing exactly what was out there. Instead, she slowly began to work, trying to move her hands around in the sticking mass that was holding her. It was hard, but she got one of her hands to her face. Once there, she started to try and make a little hole to see out of.

This was even harder.

What went in these were clearly not meant to come out.

Finally, she managed to get a hole.

And she didn't like what she saw.

She was very high in a tree, lightly swinging a little and she eyed the ground terrified. She'd already fallen hard once in her life, she didn't really need that experience again. Looking around as best she could, she could just make out a nearby branch.

If she could just swing to it, she had the possibility of safety.

She listened carefully. From what she could tell, most of the clicking was further away, so she would have some time if they found out she was trying to escape.

Selene started to squirm a bit more, making the hole a bit bigger to try and get her arm free, at the same time, she tried to get her other arm in the same place, so she could have the use of two hands instead of one.

She became so focused on what she was doing, she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings, all that mattered was getting at least one arm free so she could grab a hold of the branch.

She had just managed to get one hand free when pain exploded from her leg. She screamed and kicked at whatever was biting into her, it pulling away almost instantly.

Then, she dropped. The movement had broken the small band that had held her to the tree.

Selene brought her arms around her head as best she could.

The landing was hard but the webbing cushioned her fall. She breathed hard for a moment before she felt her sword digging into her leg.

Anger boiled over and an angry growl left her as she fought to free her sword that she then used to hack away at the webbing to get herself free.

She scrambled to her feet as the spider landed in front of her.

Selene didn't give it a chance, pouncing and burying her sword straight through the spiders head. She breathed hard, her leg throbbing painfully. It took her a moment but she could hear the others calling her name.

Danger.

It made her shudder and everything in her suddenly seemed to burn. She leapt forward without another thought, heading straight towards where the dwarves were calling for her. The spiders, who were clearly heading towards the dwarves, didn't know what hit them as she bounded in, her eyes glowing amber in the dim light as she sliced through them.

She made out the dwarves, putting up their own good fight against the spiders, all covered thickly in webbing, and her eyes locked onto one that was coming at them from above.

With a roar, she leapt, knocking the spider away and sending both of them tumbling, but Selene was quicker this time, and angrier, leaping to cut straight through the spider.

The growl that rumbled through her gave the spiders hesitation as she eyed those that were closing in and gave them all a moment to breath before they charged in again.

That was when the elves came.

The spiders tried to flee but the elves arrows were too quick, taking them all down.

Selene moved as soon as she realised where the elves were heading.

She stood in front of Thorin just as the head elf reached them, her sword at the ready, as his arrow was fully drawn back in his bow facing them.

Another low growl rumbled through her and her canines exposed as she snarls at the elf, her eyes starting to tint with red.

Thorin seemed to be able to sense this, his hand reaching forward and gently touching her shoulder.

"Easy Selene." He said softly. "You don't want to lose control here."

But his touch had backed her down, her sword lowering as she glares at the elf, her eyes shifting steadily back to silver.

"That would indeed be a bad idea skinchanger." The elf said harshly. "You would be dead before you can even complete your second form."

"Try me you elvish bastard." She snarls. "Right now, I am not in the mood."

Thorin's grip moved to her arm, his fingers tightening. "Selene, back down. We are outnumbered here."

"I'd listen to your friend there." The elf's eyes flashed. "You wouldn't want to get them into more trouble than what they're already in."

Selene growled again and went to step forward, Thorin's grip still tight on her arm, instead, the energy from battle having died in her body, her leg buckled under her and Thorin caught her, keeping her up.

"You are wounded." He said quietly.

"Yeah, one of the damned spiders bit me." She bit out, gritting her teeth against the pain.

A shout got their attention then and Fili was the first to realise who it was.

"Kili!"

They all shuffled nervously, Selene feeling Thorin's sudden worry. None of them dared move under the eyes of the elves, although they wanted to.

As luck had it, an elf saved Kili, joining them quickly, everyone glad Kili was alright.

They were then searched and stripped of their weapons, Thorin again having to tell Selene to ease off.

She felt frighteningly bare without them.

They were then forced to start walking, Selene limping but doing very well at hiding any sort of pain in her expression.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Selene glanced around with the few others that had heard. Bilbo was no where to be seen.

The Woodland Realm rose quickly before them and Selene grew agitated. There was a different kind of magic here, nothing like that of Rivendell, and she felt her wolf grow incredibly cautious.

The doors shut behind them.

The tension amongst the Company was palpable and Selene shifted uncomfortably as she was shoved into a cell and watched as Thorin was dragged away. A low growl left her but she knew that there was little she could do, instead, she put her attention to her leg.

Struggling to sit, she looked at how bad the wound was.

Two very bloody bite marks were flared an angry red and she could clearly see the poison working through her body. Letting out a hiss of pain, she ties her leg just above the bite and hopes that the elves don't work out who she was.

Judging by the fact the guards returned her cell, she doubted she was so lucky.

She limped heavily up the stairs to find Thorin and King Thranduil waiting. She didn't need to lock eyes with Thorin to know to be careful, Thranduil was clearly not in a giving mood, despite his passive outlook.

Selene stood proudly next to Thorin.

"So," Thranduil began quietly. "I have been informed that a skin changer is traveling with this group of dwarves."

Her jaw clenched. "Obviously."

Thranduil's gaze narrowed slightly. "And seeing as there are few of you left, I can only assume on who you are."

"Assume what you want, it makes little difference to me." Selene refrained from growling and her gaze held steady to his.

He barely contained his smirk. "And if I said you were Blackfoot?"

Tension shot up her back but she shows no reaction. "As I said, assume what you want."

"Rumours travel a long way-"

"Rumours are just rumours. I thought a king would be above that."

Thorin snorts in amusement even as Thranduil's eyes flash.

"I see." Thranduil observes her and his eyes travel to the bloody wound on her leg. "I would've thought you'd be wiser to not insult the only ones in a position to help you."

Selene is silent for a moment. "I do not need your help."

But a small smile reaches his lips. "It must hurt."

Selene's eyes flashed. "I don't see how that is your concern."

But Thranduil's gaze flickers between her and Thorin, clearly trying to read something. "As the leader of your little Company, would it not be his?"

Thorin tenses beside her. "Selene is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Thranduil seems to think on this and the air in the room seemed to grow heavy as the seconds passed. It grew even heavier when Thranduil's gaze rested on the braid in Selene's hair.

"Then perhaps for other reasons." He said quietly. "I can't imagine that braid was put in her hair lightly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thorin growls.

"It means," Thranduil began slowly. "That if she was indeed Blackfoot, you would be courting the enemy."

Selene allowed the growl to come out now, her patience starting to wear thin, increased by the constant throbbing of her leg. "Blackfoot is dead."

It was liberating to say it.

"I doubt that," Thranduil replied. "I'm sure given the right circumstances, the right leverage, she could very easily make a reappearance."

She took a shaky step forward, her eyes starting to tint with amber. "I am in no mood for these games. Try as you might, Blackfoot is dead and buried, she will not be coming forward."

"Not by directing threats at you." His gaze moves to Thorin. "But him, however-"

The growl cut him off, her second step forward a lot steadier, despite Thorin gripping her arm tight.

"His threats are empty," Thorin said to her. "Do not fall for them."

"Empty indeed. I'm sure I could elicit a similar reaction from you were I to threaten her." Thranduil rose from his throne, even as Thorin's gaze darkened on him, he looked unperturbed. "After all, I hear dwarves and skin changers have similar manners when it comes to conversation."

"I'll give give you manners you pointy eared bastard," Selene bit out before Thorin could talk. "Why don't you send those guards away and show you exactly what manners I have."

This just seems to amuse him. "Send them away? Are you that ignorant you do not think I could defend myself?"

"No, I just don't need the extra distractions."

"So, you think you could beat me even wounded as you are?" He stopped in front of them, Thorin still holding tight to her arm. "You'd have to ask him to first remove your leash of course."

Anger coursed through her, her gaze shifting amber as she growls. What annoyed her more was that he wasn't wrong, the only thing keeping her in control was Thorin's grip.

Thranduil looked lazily at Thorin. "How could you ever plan to bed such a beast?"

Thorin's grip loosened in shock before the words sunk in and outrage crossed his expression. "How dare-"

But the loosened grip was all Selene had needed, taking another step towards the elf.

And stopped dead.

Selene didn't even see the movement, she'd barely caught the flash of the blade and the whistle of metal through the air, and a slight brush against her head.

Thranduil easily held his sword, as if he hadn't moved at all. "Try  
It."

Selene could hardly process what had happened before Thorin was there, his hands shaking in fury.

"You dare lay a hand on her-"

"You had your chance." Thranduil said loudly, authoritively. "I brought her here to prove that I could. She means little to me."

"You dare insult my honour- our honour, but antagonising us to such a point-"

"A good king should be able to control his anger." Thranduil sheathed his sword slowly, as if proving a point. "As should his intended. I only moved because I felt threatened."

A stream of Khuzdul left Thorin and Selene blinked in confusion, she couldn't understand him but she caught the general meaning behind his words.

She didn't understand though, she was unharmed, a part from her leg, so why was he-

Her gaze rested on a clump of her own black hair.

Not just any clump, but the braid Thorin had put in, the bead still on the end.

Shock hit her hard as she realised he had done such a thing intentionally.

"I brought her here to prove that I could." The words bit back at her and seemed to bounce around her mind.

She felt numb.

Thranduil raised a hand and waved them away. "Return them to a cell, I have no more use for them."

Thorin struggled against the guards. "You have not heard the end of this Thranduil."

Thranduil was returning to his throne. "I gave you a chance for my help, it is not my fault you were too stubborn to take it."

With that finality, they were taken from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

They were thrown into a cell together, the others instantly calling out to them.

Thorin, through very clenched teeth, explained what happened as Selene lent heavily against a wall.

The numbness would've kept a tight grip on her had her leg not suddenly buckled under her, causing her to crash down hard with a groan.

Thorin had stopped mid sentence, rushing to her side.

"Selene?"

His voice broke through her haze of pain and she blinks wearily at him, barely registering his concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully, noticing her fight to stay conscious.

Selene shakes her head, her stomach churning as her leg throbbed angrily.

Thorin carefully pulls away the leg of her pants and she hisses with pain, her leg swollen and starting to turn black.

He stares at it. "Oin, please tell me you have any advice for dealing with spider bites."

There was silence for a moment. "Not without my bag. How bad is it?"

"Very bad." Thorin looks back at Selene, who's head had fallen to her chest. He gently lifts her head back up and her eyes half open. "You have to stay awake."

She nods, afraid that if she spoke, she would be sick. This was unlike any pain she had experienced before, even as heavily wounded as she had been before.

She could stay awake, it shouldn't be that hard.

Her world seemed to spin and she groaned again, trying desperately to get it to stop.

Thorin's face turned grim as he rebound the wound, firmer than what she had, he wasn't going to say anything, but his heart was racing, he was worried more than he had ever been.

"Bind the wound tightly Thorin, it's all that will slow the poison down." Oin called.

"I did." He said softly, carefully pulling Selene into his arms, resting her legs over his and holding her close as he lent against the wall.

"Thorin," Dwalin said. "She will be alright."

Thorin doesn't respond. Selene instinctively stirs, turning in his arms to nuzzle into his chest, one of her hands clenching tight to his coat as her body trembled in pain.

He rests his head down on hers. "You will be alright Selene."

Selene continued to tremble and let out a small whimper. "I am sorry about Thranduil."

"Do not worry."

"Thorin-"

Her voice broke and Thorin swallowed hard. "I can place a new one in. Focus on healing."

He was right of course but at the moment this was a distraction from the pain.

"I am sorry."

"It is not your fault."

"I shouldn't have let him bait me."

"He baited us both. You are not singularly to blame."

A heavy shudder went through her as pain gripped her again. She tried to focus on Thorin's breathing, timing it with his, but everytime pain shot through her, her breath would catch and she'd have to start again.

Slowly, it sunk in that she could die here.

She went to talk, to say something to him, but instead, she found her thoughts drowned out as Thorin began to sing.

His voice was low, the words only meant for her, even if they were in his native tongue, and found herself calming. The others began to join in, the prison hall filling with the voices of the dwarves, but Selene could only hear Thorin's.

Her body relaxed, her eyes shutting, and she drifted into a calm but uneasy sleep.

Thorin kept the song going, even as he felt her slip into sleep, he wanted her to ve as peaceful as possible through the pain and he felt it help as soon as he ad started.

He would not forgive himself if something happened to her here.

Finishing the song, his hands gently worked through her hair as she stirred, relaxing her again.

He did not know what to do.

He had little doubt that Bilbo was coming up with some sort of plan to get them out, but Selene was really in no condition to be moved, the more she moved, the quicker the poison would spread through her.

A curse against the elves leaves his lips.

It seemed like hours passed before Dwalin called out to him.

"How's she doing Thorin?"

"She is resting." He replied quietly. "But still in a lot of pain."

Silence falls over them again.

Thorin watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest and swallowed hard as he felt panic almost consume him. He was sitting here watching her die.

Then, a thought came to him.

From the night they had listened to Beorn explain it to Gandalf, the part about sharing blood and different effects it could have.

Her parents could heal each other.

It was a natural assumption to make that her blood would hold the same capabilities to do the same.

He already knew that the thought did not bother him, he would do anything for her, but he knew that she was unnerved by it, after all she went through, it was going to be hard for her to view as a good thing.

She stirred against him. "Thorin?"

Her voice was broken and in pain, causing him to bite his lip momentarily.

"I'm here."

"I can't feel my leg."

This cemented his decision.

"Selene, listen to me," He said softly, adjusting so she was slightly higher against him. "I know this is probably the last thing you wish to hear, but I truly believe it is the only way to help right now. I want you to bite me."

She stiffened in his arms and started to tremble. "I cannot."

"You can and you must." He said sternly. He knew she was shaking because she was suddenly very aware she had to control herself. "I will not have you dying in my arms like this."

Selene understood then that he could feel the poison working through her, but she let out a small whine. She couldn't do it, no matter what her wolf currently wanted her to do.

"Do not ask me to." She groaned. "I cannot bear the thought of hurting you."

Gently, Thorin's hand lifted her chin, bringing her amber tinted gaze to his. "If you think I do not understand what I am telling you to do, then I do Selene. A little bit of pain on my part will save you from you a lot, and you are worth that."

Selene shudders, she wanted desperately to pull herself away, but was too weak to do so. "Thorin, please...do not ask me to."

He cups her cheek, his gaze sad. "I am not asking, I am telling. You need to do this Selene."

She whimpers. "If it does not work then you will die with me."

"Then so be it." He breathes and presses his lips to hers.

Warmth seeped through her, a feeling of comfort and closeness she had never experienced before, and a low growl rumbled through her chest as she pressed her lips firmer to his, this having thrown both her and her wolf off guard.

It took a lot of effort from Thorin not to deepen the kiss, forcing himself to pull away, his eyes dark as he looks at her.

"I believe in my heart it will work." He said, eyeing her lips again. "Please Selene, trust me."

Selene shuddered and gave a small whimper, leaning back against him. "I don't know if I can Thorin." Her wolf was fighting her now and she knew, if she didn't let it take over, it would win anyway.

"Selene," He breathed into her hair. "If this works, it will save you from this pain."

With a whining growl, she suddenly knew she had to do this. To let her wolf free would be catastrophic for Thorin, she just didn't trust it enough.

"Thorin..."

"It is alright Selene. Just do it."

Jamming her eyes shut, she let the instinctual side take over, bordering between wolf and human. Thorin bared his throat to her, keeping a firm grip on her as he could still feel her restrain, her lips grazed him and he refrained from a shudder, feeling her teeth expand.

Many hours later, Thorin awoke with a slight start. It took him a moment, his head feeling groggy, to work out what had happened.

Selene was still in his arms but her breathing was deep now, stronger, and he felt himself relax as he realised it had worked.

Which didn't say anything to the pain he was now in. She'd bitten him between his neck and shoulder and it was now throbbing angrily. He ignored it and kissed the top of her head, making her stir.

Selene opened her eyes, taking a slow moment to adjust. She felt different.

Carefully, she looked up to find Thorin watching her.

He brushed back her hair. "How are you feeling?"

She licked her lips, trying to work out how she felt. "Okay. I think."

She takes her time, sitting up a bit, Thorin's hands supporting her. She frowns, there was no nausea anymore, her leg still hurt, but there's no longer any throbbing pain.

"Well, its certainly no where near what it was." Selene looked at him again and then winced, the wound at his throat looking very red.

Thorin smiles though. "Good, it means it worked."

Selene looked less than happy. "But at what cost Thorin. That...that wound doesn't exactly look happy."

He shrugs. "It will heal."

"Thorin..."

But he takes her hand kisses it. "It is fine, I promise."

She knew he was lying, she had known as soon as she had bitten him that it had hurt and he had bit his tongue to control himself, but feeling his relief, she no longer had the heart to say anything.

Sighing, she rests back against him. "There still could be consequences that we don't know about."

"So be it. There is little we can do now." He holds her tight. "We should really check the wound over."

Refraining from a grumble, she moves off him and he carefully unbinds the wound. While still very red, the bleeding had stopped and blackness had mostly disappeared.

They both give a sigh of relief.

Thorin still reties it. "I wouldn't count on being able to walk on it yet."

"Probably not," She agreed. "At least I'm not going to throw up everywhere now."

"I'm glad you didn't in the first place." He smiles, pulling her back to him.

"Thorin," Balin calls. "How is Selene doing?"

"I'm fine." She calls back.

There was a relieved murmur amongst the dwarves and Thorin's smile widens.

"See, nothing to worry about." He said softly to her.

Her silver eyes stare at him. "You told them?"

Thorin nods, but quickly winces against the pain in his neck. "Yes. I felt it better for them to know."

Selene didn't like it, but she supposed it was better than them asking questions about the bite later.

She could feel the pain ebbing away at him.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles.

"It doesn't hurt that much."

"I can feel it Thorin. It does."

He sighs. "I will survive Selene."

She looked at him miserably though, feeling her wolf sulk away in the back of her mind. She couldn't explain it, but him being in pain was hurting her.

"You don't have to explain it," He said softly. "Why do you think I was so insistent on it?"

This didn't help, instead, she just sink into him, wrapping her arms around him. Thorin returns the hug and they remain in silence.

The jingle of keys made Selene's ears twitch and she quickly looked up towards the door.

"What is it?" Thorin asked as she got to her feet and limped to the door.

"Bilbo." She said with a smile. "The good old hobbit's got the keys!"


	19. Chapter 19

As Selene had spoke those words, Bilbo rounded the corner, met by cheers.

He quickly shushes them. "There are guards near by."

But Selene was listening now. "They are far enough for the moment. Distracted by the celebrations."

Bilbo opens their door first, Selene limping out and listening.

"Are we clear?" Thorin asked behind her, watching the limp in her leg closely.

"For now, but we must hurry."

With all the dwarves free, Bilbo begins to lead them down, Selene at the back, both as a guard and because she had to move slow. Thorin didn't like it but she refused to stand there and argue over it.

As Bilbo lead them to the cellars however, she stopped, her hand resting on her waist, where he sword should have been.

She locked gazes with Thorin.

"It is just a sword Selene." He said slowly, seeing what she wanted to do.

"But-"

"It would be suicide lass." Balin said next to her.

"But-"

"There will be no discussion on this, not when you are struggling to walk." Thorin frowns at her. "We will make do."

With great reluctance, she nods and then swore to herself that she would get both her swords back one day.

The next struggle they had was for her to climb into a barrel. Selene had little problem working out was Bilbo wanted to do, smelling the water below, and she didn't like it at all.

"If there was another way I would have found it." Bilbo insisted. "It is the only way."

It was only because she could feel the worry from Thorin that she climbed into the barrel, taking a moment to get in a position she didn't have to put weight on her leg.

Then they dropped.

A startled yelp left her as cold water splashed into the barrel and she came up spluttering like the rest of them.

After the calls of making sure everyone was alright was made, Bilbo joining them after a moment, they let the current take them.

Selene liked this even less.

The churning turns and sudden drops made her head spin and her wolf growl as she couldn't find which direction she was in.

The sudden stop against the gate made her ears ring and she looked up to find a bow pointed at her.

The elves threat didn't last long though, orcs ambushing them, clearly going after the company.

Selene growled in her barrel, they were defenseless sitting here and the orcs out numbered the elves.

Kili beat her to climbing out of the barrel, heading for the lever to let them free.

Panic shot through her then, as the arrow stuck into Kili's leg, and while she felt it herself, it took her a moment to realise that it was mostly from Thorin.

She blinked, suddenly realising that she could feel a lot more than what she was used to.

A growl left her throat as her wolf suddenly leapt forward, wanting to protect them and get them free, her knuckles turning white as she clung to the side of the barrel.

She knew it would hurt her leg, knew that it would make her a little more vulnerable, but her wolf was winning.

Cursing, she shoves her coat off, knowing she had no options.

She throws it to Thorin. "Don't lose it, I'm going to need it after this."

He catches it, stunned at first, then alarmed as she climbs out of her barrel.

"Selene-"

"Not the time!"

Selene leaps to the shore, ducking under a blade of an orc, disarming him and throwing the sword down the dwarves before she licks the orc in after.

There were shouts then, from the orcs, saying her name, warning the others, but with a low growl, she knew it was pointless.

She let her wolf free, the pain from her leg only a small nuisance as she charged the orcs down.

This gave Kili time to climb back to his feet and reach the lever, opening the gates and the barrels begin to drop.

With everyone now moving in the barrels, the orcs gave chase, Selene even closer on their heels.

Between the orcs, the few elves that followed, and Selene, the dwarves were not having much luck. Some orcs would try and leap to attack them, only to find an angry wolf pulling them back. Others were stopped by the elves and the few that got through, the dwarves finished off themselves with great difficulty in the raging torrents of the river.

At one point, an orc leapt straight at Thorin from the banks, Thorin just blocking the blow, before there was a flash of black and both Selene and the orc crashed hard into the river.

"Selene!" Thorin called, feeling an echo of pain go through her.

Selene leapt out though, clearing the water and landing back on the bank, quickly bounding into more orcs.

The river then dipped beyond the reaches of the banks, and here she paused, the orcs on the other side but the company quickly disappearing from sight. With a small growl, she turned away and began to run after the barrels.

It seemed like too short a time for the dwarves that the river eased out, becoming a slow and steady current and they were forced to try and reach the shore.

They were relieved to find Selene already there.

She was still in wolf form, soaked through, she was clearly listening, but also trying to pull an arrow out of her shoulder with her teeth.

"You just can't not get hurt, can you?" Thorin asked but he was grinning as he climbed to shore.

Selene huffs, her eyes back to silver as she watched him approach.

Thorin didn't hesitate, taking a steady grip on the arrow and pulling. Selene clearly winced but makes no other noise.

"Any others?" He asked.

She shakes her head and then kisses him on the cheek in thanks before looking around for her coat.

"I'll go get it." He said, hurrying back to his barrel and pulling out her very wet coat.

Selene takes it and hurries over to the treeline while the dwarves all made sure they were alright, Fili tending to Kili's wound.

She makes a disgusted noise as she shifts back and slips the coat on, tying up to cover herself as much as possible.

It was freezing.

"I'd be better off staying as a damned wolf." She growls. "At least I wouldn't freeze to death."

She then checks her leg, the wound having reopened and a little sore but nothing she couldn't handle.

She limps out to others. "While that was fun, can we please not do that again."

"Like your one to talk." Dwalin said grumpily. "You didn't get stood on by an elf."

"No, instead I got shot by one. Much worse I think." Selene sat on a rock, stretching her leg out with a small flinch as Thorin walked over. "We shouldn't linger here, the orcs are maybe an hour or so behind, assuming they can get past the rocks of course."

A ripping noise got her attention and she saw Thorin tearing a strip of his already torn shirt, before kneeling and rebinding her leg.

"It would've been fine." She said quietly.

His blue eyes meet hers. "Maybe so, but I'm going to have you sit around bleeding. How's your shoulder?"

Selene doesn't get a chance to answer, suddenly tensing as the wind changes and she turns.

A bow was pointed right at her.

But she felt no threat, this man was only defending himself.

Thorin was a different story.

Standing in front of her, he glares at the man.

"Do you approach all unarmed wanderers in such a way?" He asked.

Selene didn't like that he was in front of her, but she wasn't in a position to move.

Slowly, the man lowered his bow. "One can not be too careful in these parts, master dwarf, especially when there is usually no one here." His eyes travelled to the rest of them. "Plus, it looks like you are more than capable of defending yourselves."

He was clearly referring to Dwalin, who had a large branch in his hands, but then his gaze rests back on Selene. "Not to mention her."

Thorin bristles but Selene cut over him.

"I am no threat to you bowman unless you are a threat to me." She said simply.

He glances between her and Thorin. "That is fair enough. As I said, I meant no harm, simply being cautious."

Thorin still looked uncomfortable by this even as Selene nods in understanding, so Balin steps forward.

"You wouldn't be from Laketown perhaps?"

So, after much discussion, they found themselves on the way to Laketown, smuggled in by Bard.

Selene was freezing, her coat was wrapped as tight as possible around her as possible, her arms even tighter. She was glad that the coat went past her knees but it didn't stop her feet from being frozen.

Thorin's arms were around her but it was little comfort against the cold and she couldn't help but let out a low growl.

"At least as a wolf I have fur." She grumbles.

"Yes, but you'd also be too big for the boat." Thorin was concerned but a small smile still tugged at his lips. "I wouldn't recommend it."

She snorts. "Like I was going to." Instead, she curls up closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. "Just don't talk to me, I need to focus on not being cold."

Thorin laughs softly but says nothing, his arms tightening around her.

"Will she be alright?" Dwalin asked.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was muffled against Thorin.

Thorin just nods.

"I would've thought," Bard's voice came. "That travellers would've been more prepared than this."

Selene shifts to look at him. "Well, when one faces the wrong side of the elven kings hospitality, it tends to happen."

This made a few of the dwarves share uncomfortable looks, but Selene knew that Bard was no fool.

"I see," Bard gave a small smile. "And your situation?"

Selene snorts. "I'm a skin changer, bargeman, if I am being threatened, clothes are the least of my worries."

"Well, keep that in mind for these parts, the winters are not kind."

"Trust me, I can tell already."

Small talk resumed on the boat, things Selene wasn't really listening to, that was until she felt Thorin's mood shift.

It was such a mix of melancholy, sadness, guilt and joy that for a moment she was confused, glancing up at him and then following his gaze.

The Lonely Mountain could be seen through the fog on the water.

She had no words to say to him.

Bard got their attention, asking for the coins and telling them to climb back into the barrels, something which none of them were keen to do.

Especially when they realised they were one barrel short.

The dwarves started arguing about who would have to share, even as Bard tried to hush them and calm them down.

Thorin simply looked at Selene, who was standing there shaking, and held out his hand.

"Selene."

"This is ridiculous."

"It saves them arguing."

She takes his hand he helps her into the barrel with him, an odd silence falling over the company.

"This isn't going to be a comfortable fit."

"We have to make do."

Thorin sat in first and they both realised that the only way she was going to fit was if she sat the same way. As quickly as they could, they maneuvered until she was well down into the barrel as him, her back resting against his chest.

Selene could feel herself tensing, but not because he was close. It felt like she being swallowed, the tight space drawing in ever closer.

Panic was starting to rise in her throat.

Thorin's arms wrapped around her. "Do not think of it."

"First heights, now tight spaces. I'm not doing well." She growls and Bard kicks their barrel, telling them to be quiet.

"Lean back against me."

"I'm already as close as I can get Thorin."

"Rest you head against me."

Trying still not to panic, making it hard as Bard gives the barrel another kick, she rests her head against his shoulder.

Thorin's lips brush her ear and it was if it suddenly all changed. "Focus only on me."

Selene shuddered. It wasn't going to be hard to do.

"Focus on me and my voice, it is all that matters Selene."

His voice was low, soothing, making sure it did not go beyond the space of their barrel. She didn't need to be told to focus.

"It is just us two here. No walls. No danger. Just us."

The image came to her, clear as anything, the two of them alone in a room on a bed, a fire roaring before them. It took a moment before she realised that this was what Thorin was imagining.

She'd never realised it before, but in this close proximity, she could now hear it and feel it.

Their hearts were beating as one, they had been since their time in the cells, and now that she thought back, they had been in tune the entire time they were escaping. The moment that orc had attacked Thorin, she knew and acted, the moment he had seen her safe and mostly unharmed, relief had filled her equally.

He wasn't feeling it as strongly yet, but the connection had been started.

All he had to do was take her blood.

That thought sent an involuntary shudder through her, it both exciting her and repulsing her. While she hadn't experienced his past yet, she knew it would come, knew that her body had been focused on using his strength to heal, but she didn't want him to know her past, not when she didn't even really understand it herself.

Another part of her desperately wanted it, it was intimate, connecting, binding them together in a way that no one could break. Her wolf whined in her head and she had to bite her lip to stop it coming out loud.

Thorin's grip had tightened around her.

"Selene I-"

He was cut off and the image they were sharing was shattered as fish suddenly poured down from above them, Thorin having just enough time to cover her head before they found themselves slowly suffocating on the smell of fish.

This time, Selene did whine, the smell about ten times stronger for her.

"Quiet," Bard hissed at them, some of the others complaining too. "We only need it to pass through the gates, it will not be long."

Selene hoped he was right, her panic hitting her again, only grounded by Thorin's steady arm around her waist, the other stuck over her head.

"I bloody hope so." Thorin growled quietly behind her. "I don't think I'll be eating fish again for a while."

"I didn't like fish in the first place." She replied, trying to keep herself distracted.

Another swift kick to their barrel shut them both up and Selene was left to try and fight the panic on her own.


	20. Chapter 20

While they were all relieved to be out of the barrels, Selene was the most thankful. Once Bard had given them the all clear, she had all but leapt from the barrel, dragging a stunned Thorin with her, and tipping their barrel in the process.

She gasped the fresh air and coughed the smell of fish from her lungs.

Thorin helped her to her feet and looked at the others. "Are we all alright?"

"Probably as good as we are going to be." Dwalin growled. "Some plan that was."

"It worked didn't it?" Bard asked, clearly a little frustrated. "Now, we just have to-"

"Da!" All heads turned as a boy rushed up to them. "Our house, it's being watched."

"Well, I hope you like the unsavoury, master dwarf," Bard said with a frown to Dwalin. "Because this isn't going to be much better."

None of them liked the plan Bard had, and they were all very disgruntled once they had all climbed up out of Bard's toilet.

Selene claimed the spot closest to the fire, now very frozen and she growled whenever someone tried to talk to her, trying to solely focus on getting warm again.

Bard decided it was better to approach Thorin with clothes for her. "These should fit her and keep her warm. There's a room upstair she can change in."

Thorin takes them. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll be happy to have something on besides that coat."

Bard nods and then hesitates. "How...how did you exactly end up accompanied by a skinchanger?"

"It's a wizards fault mostly." Thorin said with a grimace. "The rest is complicated."

Bard just watches silently as Thorin moved away to Selene, helping her up and taking her upstairs. His gaze moves to some of the other dwarves, noticing he wasn't the only one watching.

"Complicated is an understatement." Dwalin grunts, earning him a hit from Balin, who was frowning. "I didn't say it wasn't right. Have you seen those two?"

"Aye, you'd think they've known each other for years," Gloin said but then gives a small smile. "But that is how it works."

No one was going to argue with him, a lot of them were glad to see Thorin happy, some of them were just concerned about what would be to come.

Upstair, Thorin and Selene were unaware of this. Thorin was waiting patiently outside the door while Selene changed, and Selene was cursing because her hands were shaking so much.

"Remind me not to get wet in cold weather again." She growled as she struggled to pull on the clothes.

Thorin gives a small laugh. "What? No more skinny dipping for you?"

"Skinny-" She realised he was talking about their time in camp a long time ago. "That was completely different Thorin."

"Was it? If I'm not mistaken it was still after you had turned back from your wolf."

The door opened and Selene looked unimpressed, even as rugged up as she now was, her wet coat in her arms. "So? There have been plenty of other times-" She stops, seeing his expression. "You're joking?"

Thorin smiles. "I had to try and cheer you up somehow."

Selene rolls her eyes. "You can hardly blame me."

"Nor would I ever think of it." He takes her hand and pulls her over to a chair. "Now sit."

"Why?"

"Just sit Selene."

She sits, but still looks less than impressed. Thorin gently begins to brush his fingers through her hair, relaxing her almost instantly, before he began to braid a small part of it again.

She watches him work, feeling the mix of emotions coming from him, including a small bite of anger. "Thorin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

His eyes meet hers and softened. "For what?"

"For putting it back in."

"Why would I not?"

She shrugs, feeling a little foolish. "I don't know...everything's just been happening so quickly..."

Thorin once again places a bead from his hair into hers. He then takes her face gently in his hands and places the softest of kisses on her lips.

"Don't ever doubt it." He said firmly. "I love you more than I could ever express."

His words stunned her but she had little chance to respond as he pressed in for a much firmer kiss, one that quickly stole her breath. The image of them quickly returned to her and her hands tightly gripped his tunic, his hands burying in her hair as he quickly swept her into a kiss that probably wasn't entirely appropriate to their situation.

A low growl left Selene as she suddenly found herself surrounded by an emotion she didn't overly recognise.

If Thorin hadn't said those words, she had little doubt she wouldn't have at all.

She wasn't sure how she ended up on her feet, but she was aware of his body against hers, aware that he wanted this just as much as she did.

And very aware of the sound of their heartbeats, of the way her mind seemed to focus on the points in their throats.

Selene broke away suddenly, dropping her head, drawing in deep breathes as fought to control the urge going through her, her wolf not liking it one bit.

"Selene?"

She was still holding him for support. "I'm sorry..."

He brought her chin up to look at him, his eyes dark but understanding. He then pulls her against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I should be sorry. I know you are not ready for any of this."

Selene shudders, nuzzling against his chest, still holding him tight. "I-"

There was a cough and they both looked up, Dwalin standing there looking a little sheepish.

"Um...dinner is ready, whenever you two want it." He was then quick to disappear.

Selene sighs, wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep, her body very tired.

"Come, we can talk later," Thorin said softly, taking her hand. "Let's eat and then you can get some rest."

"Thorin..."

"Later." He kisses her forehead before leading her down the stairs.

Selene rested her coat out in front of the fire before joining the others for food. She sat in silence, playing with her food more than eating it, and thinking heavily, her head starting to hurt.

Thorin was about to say something when she pushed the bowl aside.

"Thanks, but I'm not overly hungry." She said quietly. "I think I just need to sleep."

She moves away, finding an empty spot and trying to ignore some of the stares from the others. Worry bit at her from Thorin and she wanted nothing more than to not notice it, her head swimming with all that she was trying to take in.

This was why she wanted to talk.

Sighing, she wraps her arms around her knees and rests her head on them, shutting her eyes to try and drown it all out.

Sometime later, Thorin was gently shaking her awake.

"Hmmm...what?" Selene raises her head, not remembering falling asleep.

"Come, we're going to go get some weapons." He said quietly.

"I thought Bard offered us some..." She mumbled through a yawn.

"One's we cannot use."

Reluctantly, knowing she couldn't argue with him, Selene got to her feet, fighting back another yawn, and follows the rest of them outside and towards the guards quarters, just remembering to grab her coat.

"Can I just say I think this is a bad idea." She said through a shiver, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"Just keep watch." Thorin said as he moved up with a couple of them.

Selene let out a low, quiet growl to herself, upset that she was just being used as a lookout. "Bloody stubborn dwarves...don't know about just doing with what you have..."

In her bad mood, she was completely distracted, taken back when the shouts started, and before she could even move, a guard had a sword at her throat.

With a single kick, she sent him flying into the lake.

The other guards were quick to react and she growled low, preparing to fight.

Until she felt that Thorin had been captured.

It was the only thing that made her stand down.

She was even less impressed as two guards pinned her arms behind her back, pushing her forward to join the rest of the Company, where they were then taken to the Master's house.

A louder growl left her this time, causing the two guards to tense.

Thorin shot her a look, warning her to stand down.

Selene bit her tongue hard. She could control herself well enough, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Focusing on control, she didn't really hear any of the words Thorin spoke to the crowd of people, but she did register when the Master welcomed them to the city, and she was quick to shake off the two guards arms, who look less than impressed.

Inside, a small feast was organised and the Company was given quarters, clothes and weapons. The dwarves were very keen to get into a good meal and a lot of ale, Selene, however, quickly slipped from the room and disappeared off to her room.

She collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, face down into the pillow.

Her wolf rose up suddenly, unwarranted and unwanted, and she let out a growl, fighting it back, knowing that it was upset with her. Her body started to complain and she curled up, the growl turning to a small whine.

How was she meant to deal with so much of this when she didn't understand it herself?

For the first time, she wished Gandalf was still here, at least she could talk to him about all this, Thorin seeming to be reluctant, or thinking her reluctant.

A sudden realisation hit her, one that had her on her feet in an instant and angrily pacing.

"Damn elvish bastards," She growled, letting the power of her wolf roll over her for a moment. "They just had to take everything."

She couldn't believe she'd forgotten the staff. She'd been worried about her swords, but not the staff.

An angry growl rolled off her and she had to buckle over to keep her wolf down, breathing hard.

There was a knock on the door.

"Selene?"

A whine left her throat. She did not need him here right now.

"Go away Thorin."

There was a pause. "Are you alright?"

"No, but you are not going to help."

The door opened anyway. Selene went to do a warning growl, but it came out a whine, making Thorin shut the door and come over.

"Come on." He gently leads her over to the bed, where she cautiously sits, her wolf too close to the surface.

Thorin was frowning. "What is wrong?"

"A lot." Selene croaked.

"That doesn't tell me anything Selene."

The concern was so overwhelming that she whimpered again, his arm wrapping around her protectively.

"What is wrong?" He asked again, softer this time.

Lest her wolf take control, Selene had to answer.

"I'm just struggling," She said quietly. "This is all...a lot. Since-" She shuddered. "Since the cells...it's become like this distraction. I know what you feel and occasionally think, and it's so..." She trailed off, not entirely sure how to finish it, her emotions confused. "Then there's the other urge..."

Thorin didn't need to ask what that was. "We don't have to do anything until you are ready."

"That's the problem," She said, a little angrier than what she had intended. "Half of me is demanding it and the other half is terrified. I barely understand my own past Thorin, let alone throwing it on you."

Thorin watched her closely, seeing her anger and frustration. "You realise I feel it too?"

This wasn't what Selene had wanted to hear. "No. It's been worse since...since...look, it doesn't matter."

She gets to her feet, her wolf even more agitated now.

Thorin just watched her calmly. "You are mad at me."

A low growl left her this time. "No."

But a small smile crosses Thorin's lips. "You are. You are angry because you did not want to bite me-" She flinches. "And you are blaming me for everything afterwards. You know neither of us could expect these results, but this just makes you more frustrated. Let me ask you Selene, have you actually seen anything of my past?"

Selene stares at him. "No, but that does not mean-"

"I know, but you are worrying about something that hasn't happened yet." He said. "Just as you are fretting over something that has already happened. Would you have prefered if I just left you to die?"

Selene purposely bit her tongue then, fighting down the angry response that she knew she would regret.

Thorin's gaze grew sad. "Selene...do you have an issue with us?"

Before she realised it, hot tears began to pour down her cheeks. "Of course not. I have a problem with me, Thorin, with what I've done, and you don't make it any easier by making out that it's all okay." She was shaking as she wiped her cheeks. "It's like the world pressing down on me without me even knowing why, I just-"

Her wolf leapt forward and she buckled, falling to her knees, it didn't like her appearing so weak, so now it was demanding control.

Selene wept, trying to swallow all the emotion and pain going through her.

Thorin joined her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight, this just making her cry harder.

"I think we've both been alone for so long that neither of us know how to handle it." He said, his voice low and soothing but filled with emotion. "If you want to talk, I am here, but even if you don't, I'm not going anywhere."

Selene felt something drip into her hair and she realised that he was crying too. Once her wolf realised this, it went silent, and Selene was left to deal with it, holding him tightly as she continued to cry.

"I love you Thorin." She somehow managed to mumble through the tears.

"I know you do. We will get through this, I promise."

With the sounds of the others distant, they just sat together in silence. Thorin eventually realised that Selene had fallen asleep, although it was clear she was still distressed, and carefully picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

He didn't leave her though, briefly walking over to stoke the fire, before joining her and pulling her back into his arms.

It took him some time before he could sleep though, worry now eating away at him as he realised that holding off on talking was doing more harm than good.


	21. Chapter 21

The sound and smell of fire awoke Selene with a start, looking frantically around the room, to see the source, only to find the hearth burning.

She lets out a very shaky breath, convinced what she had just heard had been real. She swore she had felt the heat press at her too.

Selene jumped as she felt movement next to her and she looked over to Thorin stirring in his sleep, his brow creased. She watched him for a moment before realising exactly what was happening.

He was dreaming.

Selene gave a sigh of relief, releasing a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, before laying back down. She hesitates a moment, Thorin still not having awoken from his dream, and then rolls over wraps her arms around him.

Nuzzling into his back, Selene sighs in relief that it hadn't been real, not in that moment anyway. She had little doubt that being this close to the mountain had awoken some less than pleasant memories for Thorin, and she really hoped he wouldn't have to relive them too much.

Thorin groaned and rolled over, pulling her closer.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Selene said quietly.

"You didn't," He mumbled tiredly. "Even if you did, I can't say I was having an overly pleasant dream."

"I noticed."

"Hmm, then I should be the one apologising."

"I'm an early riser anyway."

Thorin opened his eyes and looked at the faint light coming into the room. "What time is it?"

"Just after dawn." Selene yawned. "What time did you want to leave?"

Thorin lay on his back and stretched. "Soon."

He was clearly in no hurry, so Selene snuggled closer, his fingers moving through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Selene closes her eyes and sighs. "Slightly better I guess."

Thorin thinks for a moment. "As much as this is all happening quickly, it will still take time to adjust you know?"

"I know." Selene shuffled uncomfortably. "You make it look so easy."

Thorin chuckled, causing her to look up at him.

"What?"

"You," He said with a smile, brushing her cheek. "What makes you think that I am not suffering too?"

"I didn't say you weren't, you just seem to be dealing with better." She said, even as heat flooded her cheeks.

Thorin gives a small shrug. "Because I must. I cannot afford to show weakness. As leader of all this, I have to-"

Selene silences him with a kiss.

Pulling away, she frowns at him. "Stop being so noble."

She kisses him again before he can say anything. She wasn't overly sure what possessed her to make him stop talking, but he wasn't complaining.

Thorin rolled them over, taking control of the kiss before breaking away and looking down at her.

"That is incredibly distracting." He said, his eyes dark.

Selene smiles. "I'm pretty sure that is what I was going for."

"Ugh, infuriating." He crushes his mouth to hers, drawing out a moan.

They were both sure it would've gotten out of hand had the door not burst open.

"Thorin-oh." Dwalin stood in the doorway, his face going bright red.

Thorin sighs, moving off Selene. "Haven't any of you heard of knocking?"

Dwalin shakes his head, then nods furiously. "I was-I didn't know-those little bastards." He finally growled out and turned on his heel. "Fili and Kili! You got some explaining to do!"

His shout was met by laughter and Thorin shook his head as Selene laughed.

"I'm surprised he still falls for them." Selene said, stretching now.

Thorin watched her, his gaze showing something she couldn't read. "Well, there is still expected to be trust between them."

"He hasn't worked out their tells?" She sits up with him, still smiling.

"Obviously not." Thorin then kisses her briefly. "I'm sorry we can't talk more."

Selene gives a defeated shrug. "Now was hardly the time anyway I think."

She goes to get off the bed but Thorin grabs her hand.

"I mean it Selene," He lowered his voice to make sure that only she could hear. "When this all done, we will sit and talk, I promise."

"It's fine Thorin." She gives him a small smile. "I know there's a lot going on."

"It's not-"

She squeezes his hand. "Come on, we have to get moving."

He looks at her worriedly but lets her pull him from the room.

In no time at all, they were at the dock filling the boat with essentials before they moved out, the people of Lake-town around them cheering.

Selene didn't feel like there was much to cheer about. They were going into unknown territory against an unknown foe, because none of them knew if Smaug was alive or not.

She was helping Dwalin load some of the heavier items in the boat, but she was still partly paying attention to Thorin, who was talking to Fili and Kili.

Her heart broke as much as his when he told Kili to stay, and then even more when Fili refused to leave his brother. She could understand, Kili was not well after the arrow had hit him, so Thorin didn't want to put him in anymore danger.

But she didn't expect what happened next.

She felt Thorin's eyes move to her and then away again, some emotion she didn't understand going through him, before looking at her again.

"Selene?"

"Yeah?" She asked, distracted by helping Balin step into the boat.

When he doesn't answer she looks up and meets his gaze, his eyes concerned.

He steps slightly away from the others and she follows, a little nervous about the expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Thorin draws in a deep breath. "I want to ask you something, but I know you are not going to like it?"

Several thoughts went through her head but she ignored them. "What is it?"

Thorin looked over at his nephews and then back at her. "I want you to stay here."

"You...what?"

"I want you to stay here Selene, with Fili and Kili." He said, watching her expression carefully, worry biting at him. "I want you to watch over them."

Emotions raged through her and her wolf perked it's head, awaiting her response.

Her most dominant emotion though, was fear.

"Thorin you cannot ask me to do this." She said, her voice quiet and hurt.

He took her hands. "I don't know what we are going into-"

"Exactly! So you need me-"

"Selene," He said firmly and she stared at him. "I don't know what we are going into, but I know what was still following us. Please, I need you to stay with them, make sure they are safe."

"But-"

"I will be fine." He squeezes her hand and gives her half a smile. "It is only a dragon. Dis would make sure my death was much more painful than that if anything happened to those boys."

Selene didn't like the joke. "I cannot just sit still while you go into danger like that. It's ludicrous."

Thorin sighs. "I would not ask if I did not think it important-"

"You are doing this to keep me out of harm's way."

He whinces and nods slowly. "Maybe a little, but I am also concerned for them. If Azog followed-"

"Thorin, if anything happens to you-"

"If Azog followed," He cut her off. "Then those boys won't stand a chance. Please Selene. I know this is hard, I am struggling as much as you, but I need you to do this. For me. Please."

Selene could feel his struggle but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine." She snapped and goes to turn away, but Thorin kept a firm grip on her hand and pulled her back into him, locking her in a deep passionate kiss.

Had they been alone, Selene would have whimpered, his emotions racing through her.

He pulled away, making sure his expression was unreadable. "Be careful. No heroics."

She stares, her heart hurting. "The same goes for you."

He smiles sheepishly. "No promises."

Selene watches him move over to the boat, sharing a few curt words with Balin and Dwalin, before she moves over to Fili, Kili and Oin.

Fili stares at her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to stay." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" Fili looked angrily after his Uncle as they pushed the boat away. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Being protective." She said a little bitterly and then looks Kili. "Come on, we should get him somewhere warm."

"I'm fine." Kili snapped, but the colour of his face said otherwise.

"Wait!" Bofur burst through the crowd, but then his shoulders sink as he sees the boat already gone. He turns and sees them, a little brighter. "Did you miss the boat too?"

That was when Kili almost collapsed, Fili and Selene only just managing to catch him.

It was then they discovered how far the towns generosity went, no one willing to help them. Bofur had to practically drag Selene away from the Master as she let out an angry growl at him when he refused to help.

So they went to the only one who had really helped them in the first place.

Bard.

He had tried to turn them away at first, but they pleaded and he relented seeing how sick Kili was, he had broken into a heavy fever, and Selene stepped back worriedly as they placed him on the table, watching as they try and figure out a way of getting Kili's temperature down. She wasn't used to this, it had never been something she had to worry about.

It seemed to go on for hours, Kili in and out of the fever as poison worked through his body and Selene took to pacing nervously. She could not defend against what she could not see.

That was when a rumble went through the air, getting all their attentions, Selene biting down the grow, as a chill shot down her spine.

"You should take your family and leave." Fili said to Bard.

"There is no where to go." Bard said solemnly.

Another rumble went through the air and Selene licked her lips nervously. She could feel that Thorin was alright, but it wasn't settling her nerves.

"Are we going to die Da?" Tilda asked, her small voice terrified.

This got Selene's attention, watching the fear in Bard's eyes as he looked at his daughter. Selene could then smell the terror on her as Kili went into another fit.

"Of course not little one," Selene said gently to Tilda, crouching down to her level. "There's always hope. Remember that."

Tilda's eyes filled with tears and Selene gave her a kind smile. "Come on, why don't we go for a walk?"

Tilda looked at Bard, who nods, and then she gives Selene a shy nod.

Selene takes her hand, sharing a look with Bard as they leave, entering the cool air.

"Thank you miss." Tilda said quietly next to her.

Selene smiles at her. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Tilda looks at her with big eyes and nods.

"I'm scared too." Selene said. "Not just for me, for everyone else too."

"Really?" She asked in an amazed voice. "But...but you're all grown up."

Selene gave a small laugh. "Maybe so, but even grown ups can be scared, we just become better at hiding it."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't like others seeing us scared."

"Why?"

"Because-" Selene realised she had no real answer to. "I guess it's just something we see as embarrassing."

"Why?"

Selene laughed. "Honestly, I do not know. As long as the fear doesn't control you, there's no harm in it, it means you care." She paused, listening. "Look little one, I'm not really one to be giving you advice, I'm still trying to work out a lot of this myself."

But Tilda held onto her hand tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Selene looks down at her surprised.

Tilda smiles up at her. "For treating me like normal."

Selene didn't understand this and she went to ask except a smell hit her. She froze, her ears straining, and sure enough, faint footfalls were sneaking up on her and Tilda.

She faces the direction, making sure Tilda was behind her. "Tilda, I want you to stay close to me, no matter what happens, okay?"

Tilda's eyes grew wide, realising something was wrong. "Okay."

Selene didn't have a chance to say any reassuring words as an orc leapt at her. With a quick reaction, turning off from Tilda's scream, Selene caught the orc off guard, twisting and taking its weapons before snapping it's neck and tossing it into the lake.

A growl rolled off her as she picked up the smell and sound of more orcs, spinning the orcs sword in her hand. Her head snapped around as another orc landed and she was quickly in a sword fight this time. The scream got her attention this time and she swung away from the orc to tackle the one that had approached Tilda.

Had she not caught the pole, she would have followed the orc into the lake, instead, she let the weapon slip before scooping Tilda up into her arms and leaping away.

Tilda clung to her tightly, her eyes jammed shut, even as Selene had to halt suddenly as an orc landed in front of her, where she out stepped it and tripped it, kicking it's weapon into her hand before plunging it back down.

Another landed, but Selene didn't have time to bring the weapon back up, instead stepping and turning her back, the blade just catching her back, causing her to bite back a growl to not scare the child in her arms, before she kicks back, catching the orc and swinging the sword back around, decapitating it.

Selene breathed heavily, holding down her wolf as she ran again, except this time, she crept into the shadows and went silence.

Tilda was crying in her arms.

"Hush," Selene whispered. "I've got you. You are safe."

"Are they going to get us?"

"Not if we stay quiet."

Selene held her breath as several orcs rushed past, and if she wasn't mistaken, it was closely followed by the soft patter of elven feet,

They stayed in the dark until Selene could no longer hear or smell the orcs, even then, she cautiously looked around before stepping out.

She gives a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's get you home."

The roar of Smaug doomed any thought of that.


	22. Chapter 22

Selene's first reaction wasn't to look up for the dragon, instead her focus suddenly shifted to Thorin, only to find herself confused.

Thorin was there, except there was something wrong, something was different about him and she couldn't pinpoint what.

She still felt relief hit him once he realised she was okay, but it didn't last long, as if he was too strongly conflicted between two emotions.

A whine left her involuntarily.

Tilda looked up at her. "I really want to go home now."

Selene dragged herself back to the moment, looking at the frightened girl in her arms. "I don't think we will have that option little one."

Sure enough, the dragon roared once again above them.

"He plans to destroy the town." Selene breathed, watching as the beast soared overhead.

The bell started to ring.

It made Selene's head hurt, an extra ringing in her ears she didn't need.

"We need to go." Selene said quickly and started to run.

But Tilda squirmed in her arms. "What about Sigrid and Bain and Da! We can't just leave them!"

Selene was forced to put her down for a moment, crouching in front of her and cupping her cheeks. "Listen to me Tilda, if I could get you all out safely, I would, but the dragon is close-"

As if on cue, Smaug unleashed a fiery breath on a distant part of the town, screams filling the air. Tears poured down Tilda's face.

"Look at me!" Selene said quickly. "My friends are with your family, they will get them out, okay? You have to trust me. I need to get you to safety."

Tilda doesn't seem to know how to respond to this so Selene pulls her into a hug.

"Please trust me." She begged. "Holds onto me, close your eyes and don't let go."

Her heart hammering, Selene waited until the small girls arms wrapped tightly around her neck, her face burying against her. Selene held her close and started to run.

Dragon fire erupted in front of her, Selene stopping ans turning her back on the flames to protect Tilda, before running again, leaping across several boats to get to another path.

People were screaming.

Memories burned before Selene's eyes and she almost buckled with a desperate growl. Now was hardly the time.

Working through the pain, she kept moving, leaping again just as Smaug took out the path behind them.

Tilda was shaking in her arms and Selene held the child tightly, fear making her heart beat too fast.

Pain gripped her again and this time she did buckle, sliding down just as the dragon took out the building above.

Selene still didn't count herself lucky.

Looking up, the paths around were in flame, the water alight with an angry, orange glow.

Her gaze moved to the rooftops.

"Tilda, I want you to hold on tight okay?" She said, the child's arms tightening.

Once again forcing down the pain, Selene ran and leapt, making it clean onto the roof. She paused briefly to get her balance before she started to run.

She made out a boat in the water, Fili, Kili and the others all carefully inside, working through the flame lit waters.

Her momentary relief almost meant she was caught off guard.

Selene leapt at the last moment, just missing a swoop from the dragon, but she landed hard on the next roof over, crashing through it and onto her back, still protecting Tilda in her arms.

"Alright, I saw them, they are okay." Selene said through her own pain, blinking the tears from her eyes as smoke poured into the building.

Tilda began to cough.

The door flew from its hinges as Selene kicked it, moving as quick as she could to get away from the flames.

The bell had stopped ringing.

Selene found herself momentarily distracted, looking at the bell in the center of town, wondering why it had stopped.

Bard stood atop the tower, bow in hand.

Selene swallowed her fear and kept running.

Later, she would think back on this and marvel at how she got out at all.

Smaug crashed down hard into Lake-town, Selene predicting the ripple through the water just in time so they didn't both go flying, but she did not look back.

They reached the shore, Selene almost frozen from the waist down having to take a detour through the water. Once safe, she turned back to look at the burning town.

Tilda tried to move in her arms and Selene held her still.

"No sweetheart, you don't need to see this." Selene said softly. "You are safe."

It would be some time before others made the shore, and just as long for some supplies. Selene helped by building fires, Tilda never far from her side, clinging to her coat.

Fili found her first, relief clear on his face. "Am I glad to see you."

Selene gave a strained smile. "Likewise."

"We're heading to the mountain, we need to...to see." Fili said carefully, watching her.

"They are alive." She said, but didn't elaborate. "I will catch up, I can't leave Tilda on her own." She then remembered about Kili. "How is Kili?"

Fili gave a grim smile and then nods behind her. Selene turns to see Kili talking to an elf that she had seen in Mirkwood, his hands on hers.

"He wouldn't have made it if she hadn't come along." Fili said quietly.

"Well, as long as she is on our side." Selene looked away, not missing the look in Kili's eyes, the same look that Thorin gave her. "Go. I will catch up."

"Are you sure?"

Selene looks at him but he just smiles.

"Are you sure Uncle won't murder us for coming without you?"

Selene snorts. "He knows I won't be far behind." In truth, she didn't know what Thorin was currently capable of, a darkness having seeped into her mind since Smaug was slain, one that she did not like.

She watches them go, a sinking feeling in her chest. As much as she was desperate to see Thorin, something held her back.

It took another hour or so before they found Bard.

Selene was standing, looking amongst the scores of people trying to pick up what they had lost, Tilda clinging to her. Selene was absently brushing her fingers through the girls hair, hoping it would sooth her when a shout went out.

"Tilda!"

Selene looked around to find Bard fighting forward.

"Da!" Tilda screamed and rushed forward, jumping into Bard's arms as he scooped her up.

Relief flooded Selene, she had worried since she'd seen Bard on the tower whether he would make it.

Sigrid and Bain were with Bard, looking just as relieved to find their sister okay.

Bard looked at Selene, his eyes shining. "You saved her?"

Selene grimaces. "I might be part animal but that does not make me heartless."

But suddenly she found Bard's arms around her in a tight hug, she was shocked, not having anyone do that before.

He looks down at her. "I can never thank you enough."

Selene shrugs, a little shy. "It was nothing."

Bard looks around. "Your friends-"

"Saved the others." Selene nodded to Bain and Sigrid. "And have already set out for the mountain."

Bard's expression grew grim. "There is nothing but sickness in that mountain."

Selene's stomach twisted. "And that is where I must now go."

She turned to leave but Bard caught her arm.

"You cannot," He said softly. "It is too dangerous, even if your friends survived-"

"I don't think you understand Bard," Selene looked back at him. "I have to go to the mountain. There is no choice. I am bound to one who went."

Bard hesitates but then nods in understanding. "You are bound to Thorin, I understand, but you need to be careful."

"I know." She said simply and goes to walk again.

Again, Bard stopped her.

"Wait," She looks back again as Bard rummages through a pile, pulling out a pack and giving it to her. "You will need it."

Selene looks at it and then smiles at Bard, realising her understood what she was. "Thank you."

Slinging the pack over her shoulder, she walks until it becomes safe to shift. It was as she stripped off her clothes that she realised she was a little singed, and there was a cut along her back.

She looked annoyed at her coat, promising herself she would fix it at all costs.

Selene then started to run, her paws making easy distance over the landscape, used to the uneven ground when she used to travel, something that seemed so long ago now.

It took her a fair while to reach Erebor, memories cascading down on her. It didn't make any sense to her as to why it was happening now, the memories ones of blood, fire and smoke.

She reached the gates feeling almost sick to her stomach.

Pausing, she shifted back, her body complaining, and threw on her clothes.

She walked to the shattered gates of Erebor.

She froze.

It was like a constricting force slammed down on her and she had to lean down on her knees to get her breathing back.

Selene looked up to the gates, the dwarf statues either side almost untouched by time. She had no idea what instinct was telling her not to go inside, but she didn't really want to listen.

She had to see Thorin. Her body practically craving it.

A whimper left her, she was exhausted too, and the promise of being able to sit and rest was tempting.

But she knew if she went in that wouldn't be the case.

She started to pace, unsure of what to do.

Dusk was well over the land by the time the decision was made for her.

"Selene?"

Her head snapped up, she'd been sitting in the middle of the gate, still unsure of what to do.

Now Dwalin was marching towards her looking less than impressed.

She was quickly on her feet and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "What is wrong with him?"

Dwalin's march slowed and his expression changes. "So you can feel it then?"

Her stomach churned. "Yes."

Dwalin sighs and then nods back. "Come on, I'm sure I'm the best one to explain, it's better if you see."

Selene stayed rooted to the spot.

Dwalin looks at her, sees all the emotions going through her. "You have the least to worry about out of all of us, trust me. Poor Fili and Kili almost faced the end of his blade when they walked in without you."

"He didn't-"

"No," Dwalin said carefully. "He...kind of calmed once they explained you stayed to look after one of the bargeman's children, that you had saved her life. Honestly though, I've never seen a reaction like that."

This didn't ease Selene, if anything, her stomach twisted more.

"Come." Dwalin said again. "We are all here if anything happens anyway."

"That doesn't reassure me."

"It wasn't meant to." Dwalin smile was sad. "He's sick Selene, but not in the usual way someone gets sick. Just....come and see. You will understand."

Swallowing everything going through her, Selene finally stepped into Erebor and wondered exactly what was going to happen next.


	23. Chapter 23

Selene didn't like these darkened halls, they felt cold, lifeless, nothing like Thorin had described. There was also a constant echoing, one that seemed to rattle her ears and throwing her senses off.

Yet she kept following Dwalin deeper.

She knew she was getting close to Thorin, this new, looming, darker presence growing stronger in the back of her mind.

A whimper left her wolf and it wasn't until Dwalin looked at her concerned, that she realised it had come out loud.

"We will figure something out." He said softly to her. "I promise."

Selene sniffed, fighting down the urge to run.

The vast hall they entered hurt Selene's eyes, the gold glistening in amounts that she never would've thought possible.

And there was Thorin, standing and staring in wonder in the middle.

It hit her hard then, a louder whimper leaving her as she buckled over, trying to get air into her lungs, memories flooding her.

Except this time, she realised it wasn't just hers.

It looked like she was finally learning parts of Thorin's past.

Her head throbbed loudly and she didn't realise she was crying until an angry voice cut through the air.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything Thorin, she just-"

"Get away from her!"

Selene didn't realise Dwalin's hand was resting on her until it left her shoulder, but she even had less time to think as she was pulled into a familiar embrace.

For a single moment, Selene pretend it was okay, pretended that the darkness wasn't threatening her, and just curled up in Thorin's hold, Thorin demanding Dwalin leave.

But as the door closed and they were left alone, it sunk back in.

His hold was possessive instead of protective. The words he spoke were ones of comfort but without the comforting tone.

This was not her Thorin.

Her wolf was so conflicted by this that it just froze in the back of her mind and Selene had to cautiously pull away.

Thorin's gaze was almost blanked over, his eyes dark as he brushed the tears from her face. "You are alright now, you are safe."

She had no words for him, suddenly feeling the most helpless she ever had, she just stared at him with hurt and worried eyes.

"I told you not to play heroics." He said softly. "And yet you rescued that bargeman's daughter."

"She was scared." Selene breathed, not trusting her own voice. "I simply wanted-"

"Hush," He presses his lips briefly to hers. "I would expect no less. It was very motherly of you."

Selene had tensed when his lips had touched hers. This wasn't her Thorin. Then, with his motherly comment, it all seemed to sink in and her wolf started to growl.

"I need to rest." She said quietly and she watched something work through him. "Alone. I am not feeling overly well."

Concern knitted his brow and she couldn't miss the flash of recognition in his blue eyes, almost sending her to tears again.

"I will get Oin to have a look at you." He took her hand and Selene let herself be led.

Thorin left her with Oin and others, demanding that she be looked after and well fed, Selene wincing at his words, before he stormed out.

Her wolf relaxed once he was gone and she let out a whimper, her shoulders shaking as she tried to bite back all the emotions.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked desperately, looking at them, all of them avoiding her eyes. "Please. Tell me."

The tears were falling fast now and she sniffed, her heart breaking.

"Ah lass," Balin sighs and joins her, wrapping an arm around her. "There, there, it's going to be alright."

Sobs broke over Selene and it took everything she had to make sure that Thorin wouldn't feel it.

Balin rubs her back gently. "It's called dragon sickness. Too much greed and an overwhelming sense of what is rightfully his is partly to blame. His Grandfather had it too, although, not like this. A dragons magic makes it worse. Thorin, sadly, will die defending this treasure hoard if he should have to."

"Bloody bastard was always insistent that it wouldn't affect him." Dwalin growled.

"None of us could have really known." Balin said gently, his eyes shining.

"It hurts." Selene mumbles. "It hurts so much."

"Where?" Oin asks carefully, looking her over.

"All over." Another whimper left her. "It almost feels like I'm being dragged backwards, to somewhere I don't want to go, I-"

They all watched her eyes shift to amber and border on red, a growl leaving her as she buckles over once again, shaking.

Several of the dwarves shared concerned looks.

"Selene...is this testing your control?" Bofur asked quietly, seeming to be the only one willing to ask the question.

Selene just nods, her hair hiding her face and the fact that her canines had expanded. She fought down her wolf, begging with it to stay calm.

The room was uncomfortable now.

"There must be something we can do?" Gloin asked. "Surely he will see how she is suffering?"

"Gloin, he is pretty much blind to all but that gold." Dwalin argued. "What we see as pain, he would simply see as her being tired."

Gloin didn't like this. "She is his one. He has a responsibility to look after her."

"We know that." Balin agreed. "But we don't know how twisted this sickness has made him, Selene is feeling the effects clearly, that should be-"

"Enough!" Selene growled, unable to stand it anymore, glaring at them with amber eyes. "This is...more...than what any of you..." She growled and she knew if she didn't do something, she would turn.

Before they can stop her, she turns and runs from the room, uncaring for where she was going, just as long as it was far enough so she could think.

Selene awoke on a cold stone floor, her head pounding. She had run until she had collapsed.

Groaning, she struggles, her body feeling weak, fragile even, and she whimpered softly.

The darkness still pounded in her head.

She stares at her hands, bloody nail prints in her palms from where she had to force control on herself.

She wipes them on her pants.

Taking it slow, she stands and looks around where she was. The darkened hall even beyond her line of sight.

Wincing and wondering how long she'd been gone, she began a slow trip back, following her own smell to find the way she came.

Her footsteps echoed solemnly in the dark.

"Why didn't you warn me of this Gandalf?" She asked miserably. "This is...this beyond me."

She tried to ignore the echo, ignore the other noises coming to her from beyond, and ignore the fuming anger that was not her own.

Thorin was mad. From what she could work out, they'd been looking for hours for her, but with no luck, so Thorin was furious.

She was half tempted to run, to not look back, but she knew she couldn't.

She knew it would kill her.

Selene took the steps one at a time, everyone feeling heavier than the last.

She had to do this. She had to remain strong for both of them.

She had to believe he could get better.

Her heart knew he could, but the question was, whether it would hurt one of them first.

Her curiosity grew a she could hear the moving of stone. She followed the noise, soon picking up on the voices of the dwarves.

Finally, it came into view, and she didn't like what she saw.

They were building a wall.

Selene stared at it, having little doubt it had to do with the fires now burning in Dale.

"Selene!"

She flinched. The dark tone in Thorin's voice echoing around.

"Yes?" She asked, keeping her wolf on check.

"Where have you been?" He basically growled at her, storming over.

"I was resting." She said simply, aware of all the eyes on her.

"Where?"

She shrugs. "Wherever my feet took me. I don't see how this is of any concern."

His anger flared further. "Did you not think I would worry?"

"About what?" She asked bluntly, challenging him. "I can see in the dark and there is no way I can get lost, so you had little to worry about."

"You have no right to he so careless." He growled.

Selene raises an eyebrow. "Careless? Unlike you who is being over careful." She nods at the wall. "Tell me, is that for shutting others out or yourself in."

"It's for protecting us." Thorin's eyes flashed dangerously. "Clearly."

Selene snorts. "Against what? Hungry and cold people?" She walks past him and steps a little higher to see Dale. "They have simply sought shelter Thorin."

"And they will try and take what is ours."

Selene sighs. "Their intention is to simply survive. No more, no less. This wall is ridiculous."

"You clearly underestimate what people will do to survive." Thorin said with a sneer. "They will do anything to get in here."

Selene's hand clenched by her side, but it was the only sign she showed. "You know their struggles, Thorin, this is disgusting what you are doing."

Thorin reached for her but she stepped away.

"Don't." She warned. "You are doing enough to me already."

For a moment, confusion twisted away in his mind and for a fleeting second Selene thought he would break through, but then it all came back heavily.

"Like you would know what trials I have faced," He said darkly. "And don't ever think it is of any comparison to them."

"I know better than anyone here!" She said, her voice rising as she started to lose a bit of control, his anger beating down on her. "Or did you forget that?" He goes to say something but she cuts him off. "And don't even think of saying that I have no idea what it is like, I have suffered long enough on my own to know how to survive, without you telling me otherwise."

"Then why don't you just go and join them?" Thorin shouted.

A silence fell over them as Selene glared at him, her eyes flaring with amber.

"Because of you." She said, her voice calm, the other dwarves looking at each other, having never heard her talk like that. "I stay because of you, because you are not this-this reckless person and I want to try and fix it."

"There is nothing-"

The growl left her before she could stop it and the two of them stared at each other.

"Try me again when you want to have a reasonable conversation." She said and then turned and walked away.

There was a tense silence as they stared at Thorin.

"More stone!" He snapped and they moved to start on the wall again.

Selene was shaking as she stood by herself in a distant room, the dust clogging her senses of which she was currently glad as it helped her keep her wolf down.

She was furious.

It had taken all her strength to both stand up to him and keep her wolf down and now she was agitated. She had a feeling that in this bond, they weren't meant to be angry at each other.

But it helped. She kept telling herself that anyway, believing that the small moment of confusion was Thorin still fighting.

"Selene?"

Selene jumped, whirling around to face Bilbo, who she hadn't heard approach.

Her shoulders sunk. "Bilbo...it is probably not best if you sneak up on me while I'm like this."

He smiles a little nervously. "Sorry, I was just seeing if you were alright?"

She sighs. "No, far from it, but I must manage, for both our sakes."

Bilbo looked at her nervously. "Selene...you wouldn't actually do anything to Thorin would you?"

Selene grimaces. "No Bilbo, of course not. Despite all this, it does not change our bond." She lets out a slow breath and sits. "No, I am...I am concerned about my wolf Bilbo, since this started...she has been much too close to the surface." Selene licks her lips. "If...if Thorin doesn't snap out of it, I have little doubt Blackfoot will surface again."

Bilbo's face goes pale. "You-you are stronger than that Selene, you have to be."

Selene runs her fingers through her hair as she gives a sad smile. "I still have limits Bilbo, and right now, Thorin is testing them."


	24. Chapter 24

Selene avoided Thorin as much as she could, ignoring any calls to her when the others said he wanted to talk.

She knew it was hurting him, but she could not risk it. As it was, nightmares plagued her, so she barely slept. Haunted by dragons and fire and an ever looming presence in her mind, making it difficult to focus on anything.

Then, there was her wolf.

It was constantly there now, pacing back and forth in her mind.

And it had her worried.

She managed to avoid Thorin until Bard approached the wall. She stayed back, simply listening, growing more agitated the more she listened.

"Isn't Selene there? Surely she would see reason in all this."

Selene flinched and knew she could stand there no longer.

"Enough." She said loudly, cutting off Thorin who turned and glared back at her.

"I do not approve, but sadly there is little I can do to stop it." She said it loud enough for Bard to hear because it was clear that Thorin had no intention of moving.

"Selene, this is madness!" Bard shouted, the desperation clear in his voice.

Thorin was staring at her, daring to respond.

"Go before he does something worse Bard." She said bitterly.

She heard Bard curse but he walked away, Thorin's gaze still dark on her.

"He is gone, that's what you wanted right?" Selene asked, her tone dark.

"You have been avoiding me." He stated and she couldn't tell whether he was mad or desperate.

"Yes," She said. "For the sake of my own sanity."

She turns and goes to walk away, the darkness already feeling heavier around her, closing her in.

"Selene, I need your support in this." Thorin said after her.

She stopped, feeling the confusion beating at him, his words having more than one meaning. He wanted help, for either his condition or in the coming battle, she wasn't sure, but it was tearing her apart.

"I will be there when you need me." She said blankly, keeping everything down.

Thorin just stared after her as she kept walking.

Balin found her later, sitting alone on the wall. "Selene?"

"What do I do Balin?" She asked softly. "I can...I can feel it taking it's toll on me and I wish I didn't, I wish I could control it, force it down, but it's becoming so hard to do. The closer I am to him, the worse it is, yet I feel the closer I am, the more it helps him." She shudders, hanging her head.

He sits next to her with a heavy sigh. "I know you don't want to hear this lass, but I really think you should look after yourself in this."

Selene stares out towards Dale, she could make out the elves on the walls, their armour glistening in the light, and this had her worried. "We cannot go to war Balin."

"Sadly, I don't think we will have a choice." He follows her gaze. "And I think it is already too late to turn away from this."

She knew this already knew this, she could practically taste the change coming in the air, but she hoped that Balin would've said something different. "I wish I could Balin, I really do, but...but we-I am-" She sighs and rubs her fingers through her hair, unable to put it into words.

Balin hesitates, but then rests a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you cannot run, then perhaps it is best if you do not avoid it. Perhaps it will help both of you."

Selene can do nothing but nod. She'd been debating with herself over whether that was the best thing to do anyway, but she was so torn, both her head and her heart hurt.

As night settled in, she found herself still undecided on the wall.

Soft footfall approached and then paused.

"It is alright Bilbo, I will not stop you." She said softly.

Bilbo stepped into the small amount of light that was atop the wall. "How do you know?"

"I suspected as such, but I essentially don't." She grimaces. "And don't confirm it, lest he pick up on it. I have little doubt as to what he would do then."

Bilbo nods and licks his lips nervously. "So...you know what I intend to do?"

"I can hazard a guess." Slowly, she climbs to her feet, her decision made. "And I wish you all the luck Bilbo. I suppose one of us must have it." She gives a small, sad laugh before starting her way down the steps off the wall.

"Selene?" Bilbo called after her, making her pause. "If anyone can get him through this, it's you."

"I wish I believed you." She said. "But when I am not even sure about myself, I can hardly be sure about this."

"Just remember that Blackfoot is dead." He said gently. "And nothing, no matter what happens, can truly bring her back to what she was."

Selene kept walking then, letting Bilbo go, unable to face him and let him see the true fear in her face.

The closer she got to Thorin, the worse she felt, her stomach churning. Since the memory flooding had started, she had begun to work through them, even though they were sporadic and confused at times, and the more she learnt, the more she wanted her Thorin back. He was not this gold hungry man, he much prefered the simple things, having learnt to appreciate what he had on the road.

It was part of the reason he had connected so well to her.

It was some of the first memories to come through, his appreciation for her over the life she had lived, the one on the road, living off what she could find, and then how she had taught herself to make her own sword.

Her heart ached and she sighed, pausing to gather herself.

Outside the throne room, Dwalin and Balin were in deep conversation, both looking up as she approached.

"Selene...are you alright?" Dwalin asked, a little nervous.

"No." She said, her voice heavy. "But I need to do this. I've put it off for too long already."

They both stared at her.

"You have to do nothing-"

"Selene, you need to be careful-"

"I'll be fine." She said and then gives a small smile. "I'm stronger than I look, remember?"

They can say nothing as she opens the door and begins the long walk up to the throne.

Thorin's gaze was dark as she walked up to him. "What do you want?"

Selene pretended she didn't hear the tone in his voice, forcing her wolf right down. "Am I not allowed to see you?"

"It is a bit hard to believe you would when you have been avoiding me so." His tone changed a little, having less of an accusing tone, but still a long way from where it should have been.

"I have been doing so because I have been confused." She said honestly, taking her gaze away from him as she looked at the overly large hall, the high dwarven statues looking on with blank daunting eyes. "And scared. This...this has been a big change Thorin and I haven't really known how to take it."

Selene didn't realise how distracted she had been until Thorin's hand intertwined with hers and she starts, having not heard him move, his gaze soft.

"Why not just tell me?" He asked gently. "I am here to help."

She wanted to believe that and while she could feel Thorin fighting with himself, she knew that this part of him did not mean the words.

She sighs. "You have had your own issues Thorin, let alone trying to deal with mine too." She squeezes his hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

For a moment she thought that this would break him through, the sudden confusion that hit him had him pull his hand away, his brow furrowing as he stared at her.

"I'm fine." He said it slowly though, not entirely convinced of his words.

Selene almost gave into it, almost prepared to be happy, but then she realised that it would only make it worse. "Thorin...you know I can feel you are not."

This made his frown deepen and he took a step back. "I am fine Selene. You have nothing to worry about."

"You haven't been fine since you stepped into this place." She continued. "And a part of you knows that. This place held so many good memories for you, but also a lot of pain, you weren't ready to deal with it Thorin."

Except Thorin was retreating now, looking a mixture of hurt and panicked. "You don't know what you are saying."

Selene sighed, not moving from where she stood, her eyes shining. "Of course I know. I'm feeling everything you are and I know you are in pain. I am in pain too. For both our sakes Thorin, you need to see that."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Selene let the tears fall, showing how vulnerable she was. "Please. I don't want to hurt anymore Thorin. When we accepted this, it stopped for a while, I could actually see a future for myself, with you, and the longer you are like this, the more that that fades." She let's the shift come over her eyes, the amber starting to bleed with red. "Then there's this. Look at me and tell me you want this Thorin."

His gaze was a mix of fear and worry, clearly fighting himself on what he wanted to do.

She wiped her eyes, letting them go back to silver, although not entirely getting rid of the amber. "I can't do this without you, just as I know you can't do this without me, but right now, this is a one sided fight. I need you back Thorin, and I know it's going to hurt, but I will help you through it."

"Selene..." He goes to take a step forward, but he staggers a little, pain going through him and Selen steps forward, taking his arm to make sure he doesn't fall.

She pulls him into a hug, his hands clinging to her. "I am here," She said quietly against him. "And no matter what happens, no matter what I do, I don't want you to forget that."

Thorin's arms wrap around her and it takes her a moment before she realises that he is crying to, and while she can still feel the darkness beating away at him, it wasn't as heavy and it gave her hope.

They stood like that for a long time.

Slowly and seemingly reluctant, Thorin pulled away and cleared his throat. "We...we have a battle to prepare for."

His gaze wasn't as cold anymore and Selene gives a soft smile. "We do, although, there is little point in trying to find armour for me. A decent weapon will be enough."

Thorin frowns. "You are still at risk Selene, I will not have you go out unarmoured."

She kisses his cheek lightly. "Trust me, if I go out there, I will not need armour for long."

It was clear he still did not like this. "Selene-"

"Just a weapon will be fine." She said and then started on the way out. "Even then I probably won't need that long."

Thorin watched after her, his gaze uncertain, but he eventually follows, quick to shout out orders to the others and they all headed to the armoury.

As Selene stands back and watches them get ready, she felt a little better. Things were still not entirely all alright, but she felt that Thorin really had made a breakthrough, solidified when he sent a smile her way.

Movement caught her eye and she looked up to see Bilbo, who nods at her and she returns it in understanding, even as Thorin called for Bilbo to join him. She just hoped, that whatever Bilbo had done, wouldn't come back too much to bite him. Like her, Bilbo only had the best intentions.

But she knew, like this, the best intentions could mean little to Thorin.


	25. Chapter 25

Selene paced along the wall, a growl leaving her, her amber eyes taking in the battle below.

It hadn't gone how she had hoped.

It was like as soon as the morning had broken, Thorin had retreated back into the darkness. She had stood on the wall with them, but hidden off to the side, simply listening and not daring to try and do anything, her wolf almost breaking through.

Then the Arkenstone had been revealed and Thorin had threatened Bilbo. It had taken everything she had not to rush over and help, knowing that Thorin would not take it kindly, everything feeling so fragile. Instead, she had shrunk back and whimpered, her hands shaking.

Gandalf had saved him and then called for her.

But Selene didn't dare move, earning her more than a few worried looks.

The thing that got Selene out was the sound of Azog's horn.

She had shoved out past several of the dwarves to look up at Ravenhill, just making out Azog high on top, and the growl that rolled through her had many of the dwarves backing away, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the wall.

If Blackfoot did indeed come back, she would make sure that she would at least kill Azog.

But then Thorin had told them to stay put.

Which was why she was now pacing the wall.

She felt caged, agitated, the wolf wanting release but not willing to go against Thorin's direct order. Instead, she waited, she was their first line of defence if things went wrong, her eyes flashing between amber and red, constantly flicking between the battlefield and where Azog was on Ravenhill directing the battle below.

The dwarves below watched her anxiously.

"This isn't good." Fili said, watching as she started another length along the wall. "Selene is much too close to this, if we aren't careful-"

"She is following Thorin's order." Dwalin growled. "She will only turn if those bastards get in here, she isn't going to leap down into the battle unless told."

"Dwalin's right lad," Balin said as Fili went to argue. "Selene's being protective, that last turn from him, it's taken a heavy toll on her."

"Heavy toll is understatement." Bofur said grimly. "Her talk last night looked like it had done some good, now..."

They fell silent, watching her again.

Another growl left her as another horn blow echoed across the field, she didn't have time to focus on the darkness in the back of her mind now, she was mostly wolf and all her wolf wanted to do was to charge out at those orcs.

"This is madness." Dwalin finally snapped, turning and marching from the hall.

"Where are you going?" Balin called after him.

"To set this bastard straight!" Dwalin yelled back. "Selene, and none of us, deserve this!"

Memories of previous battles seemed to burn in Selene's mind and she felt the familiar adrenaline starting to course through her.

The need to kill was a dangerous thing.

Selene knew she was too close to the edge. Without warning she brought her hand to her mouth and bit hard with an angry growl, her canines burying deep.

For a long moment, she stood like that, breathing deeply, the coppery taste of her blood filling her mouth. She hadn't had to do this in a long time.

Finally, she calmed enough, slowly letting her hand go and spitting the mouthful of blood over the side.

She watched the battle, just letting her hand bleed, her wolf still prowling as she stood still.

Then it paused.

For a moment, Selene didn't understand, it was very unusual for her wolf to stop when it was so agitated. It was cautious, waiting for something, and it wasn't until Kili's voice sounded that Selene realised what it was.

She spun where she was and there was Thorin, the darkness forced back and her heart hammered, her wolf cautious, but she knew, while not perfect, he was back.

His nervous smile at her confirmed it.

Selene practically leapt off the wall, throwing her arms around him, burying her head against him as relief floods her, his arms wrapping tightly around her, warmth flooding her body even as her wolf remained cautious.

Thorin nuzzles the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I could hear you but it was so hard to break through, no matter how much I wanted to."

All Selene could do was whimper against him, her wolf still to close to the surface making her almost incapable of anything else.

Thorin's grip tightened and he asked the others what the situation was like out on the battlefield. Selene knew her information would be more useful, but she was focused entirely on Thorin, focused on making sure he was really alright.

He pushed her away, looking her in the eyes, his gaze concerned. "Are you ready for this?"

She nods, her amber eyes hiding everything.

He takes her hands and frowns at the one that was wounded. He sighs and grabs some cloth to wrap it. "I'm sorry Selene, this should never have happened."

Selene knew she couldn't trust her voice, so instead she ignores his attempt at binding her hand and presses her lips to his. Thorin responds instantly, sweeping her into a deep kiss with a groan.

This was the final affirmation for her wolf.

They broke apart, taking a moment to look at each other, understanding.

Thorin draws in a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

Selene nods in agreement and smiles, one Thorin returns.

All of them, bar Bombur, pulled back the rope for the golden bell, Bombur blowing the horn preparing their charge for battle.

They let the bell fall, crashing it through the wall.

Thorin led the charge, Selene close behind, but as soon as first blood was drawn, she was out.

She made it her first task to take out one of the many trolls, ducking under its swing before dashing around it and leaping onto its back. The sword that Thorin had given her from the armoury was a good, strong sword, and even through troll skin, it cut easily.

Selene landed back on the ground with a growl as the troll collapsed and she saw the orcs around her hesitate or start to flee. A cold smile came to her then, her amber eyes burning, something reminiscent of the older days passing through her.

She was going to enjoy this.

The orcs fled around her the more she killed, panicked cries echoing across the field. Any others that saw her were quick to back away, she mightn't have been in wolf form, but there was still something oddly terrifying about her.

Everything was calling to her to change.

"Selene!"

Her head snapped around, hearing Thorin's call, and with a few quick movements, she was there next him, decapitating an orc as she breathed heavily keeping her control.

Thorin could feel it, eyeing her off carefully. "Dain, this is Selene."

Dain clearly wasn't sure of her, eyeing off her amber eyes and almost wild stance, but then he saw the small glistening bead in her hair.

"Thorin, I hardly think this is a time for such introductions." Dain said, a little worried and confused.

"It's not-" Selene disappeared for a moment into a group of dwarves, scattering the orcs that had surrounded them before returning to Thorin's side, her sword bloody and ready. 

"Listen Dain," Thorin said quickly. "Selene is a skinchanger and if she turns out here, the men need to know she is on our side." Allow warning growl rumbles through her and she catches Thorin's eye. "She was Blackfoot, Dain. It's complicated, so don't ask, but she is with us."

Dain stared, a little open mouthed. "Are you daft?"

"I wish it was that simple." Thorin grimaces. "Look, I trust her with my life-"

Another horn call went out and the growl that left Selene was furious, her eyes flashing as she glares at Ravenhill, the sword held tight in her hand. She could not hold off her wolf much longer, especially as it seemed that Azog was almost mocking her.

"We need to go after Azog." Thorin said firmly. "It's the only way we will slow these bastards down."

"Thorin, you can't," Dain said. "You're our king."

"That is why I must." Thorin expression was set as he called over one of the war goats, climbing onto it's back. His gaze finds Selene. "Are you coming?"

He didn't really have to ask, Selene jumping on behind. The journey through the battle was quick, Dwalin, Fili and Kili joining them.

There was a lot of resistance on the path up, some they could just charge straight through, but Selene was having none of it.

Without warning, she leapt off the back of the goat, landing hard but not unprepared.

She shifted.

The orcs weren't ready for it.

Tooth and claw made killing look a lot easier than with a blade, the others sharing a look before continuing on. She was giving them time and Thorin knew she would have little effort catching up.

Her wolf revelled in the battle, having been much to eager recently for a fight than she normally would have deemed wise, but she was making quick work of the orcs along the way, even chasing some down as they tried to run, squeals of fear leaving them. A part of her still kept an eye on Thorin, making sure that he wasn't in too much danger. She knew though, as soon as Azog appeared, she would be up there.

Azog had seemingly vanished.

Selene paused, not liking this. Instead, she hurried and finished off the orcs on the path and hurried up to join Thorin and Dwalin, who were now in the midst of their own fight.

It didn't take the three of them long before they were surrounded by dead goblin mercenaries.

Selene stepped forward, scanning the ice, her ears straining to listen.

"We sent Fili and Kili to scout." Thorin said quietly. "We cannot risk being caught off guard."

She knew Azog though, her body tensing the longer she strained to hear anything, something was wrong with this whole scenario, and she didn't like that she couldn't work out what.

Then she heard it.

Her head picked up, listening, but she didn't have to listen long to understand what it was. The almost silent movement of Azog's top soldiers moving in on Fili and Kili.

With a low growling whine, she leapt out onto the ice, sliding a bit before getting her feet back, and heading for where she could hear the movement. She was not going to let anything happen to them.

The tunnels were small, almost too small for her wolf, but she pushed through, ignoring the brushes of stone along her fur. She could hear fighting and it made her stomach churn that maybe she might be too late.

Fili was knocked down as she rounded the corner and with an angry roar, she pelted at the orcs, having very little space to move, but enough that she still got to those closest to Fili, even as the others fled back along the tunnels.

Selene knew she didn't have long before they could come up behind her and she hurriedly nudges Fili back to his feet, where he leaned heavily on her.

"Thanks Selene." He breathed heavily and she huffed, almost laying flat against the ground and nudging him again.

Fili clearly hesitates but as she growls in warning, he climbs onto back, barely having time to hold on before she moved on.

She could hear them moving in on Kili now.

Luckily, Kili had made it outside of the tunnels and an angry growl from Selene stopped all the orcs in their tracks. Kili looked a little stunned as she leapt up to him, but was even more stunned when she picked him up by the back of his armour and leaping back down onto the ice and then back up to where Thorin, Dwalin and, now, Bilbo stood, all looking a little stunned.

Kili looked less than impressed as Selene carefully puts him down. "I could've managed."

Selene huffs, amused at Kili's red face before laying down so Fili can climb off.

Thorin and Dwalin help him.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked him, clearly concerned.

Fili, who looked as if he had taken a few hard hits, nods. "I'll be fine."

But Thorin and Selene were now sharing a look. This was their battle, not Fili and Kili's.

"No, you are not." Thorin said firmly. "Kili, get your brother away from here."

The young dwarves instantly begin protesting.

"No," Thorin looks between them. "Go back down, warn the others there is a second army coming, we will need aid up here."

Fili purposefully steadied himself on his feet. "No Uncle, if there is a second army then we need to stay."

"Fili you are wounded-"

"I can still fight." Fili said defiantly. "You are not pushing us away from this."

Selene growled and then gave Fili a small nudge, essentially off setting his balance and sending him to the floor.

This gave Kili pause, biting his lip as he helped his brother back up.

Fili shoots a look at Selene. "Was that really necessary?"

She nods. She wished in that moment she could talk, to help argue the point, but instead she only left being able to look at the young dwarf.

Thorin knew though. "Listen to me, I will not have your death on my hands, I almost did, if Selene wasn't...please, Fili, Kili, go."

Kili was the one who nodded, taking his brothers arm.

Fili resigned to the decision with a sigh. "Fine, but...be careful."

Thorin nods, clasping them both on the shoulder before they moved away.

"You made the right call Thorin." Dwalin said, his axe at the ready. "Now, let's find this-"

He was cut off by a howl of pain and they all turned to Selene, a large black arrow sticking out from her hip, having sent her back a few feet. In the moment between watching Thorin with Fili and Kili, she hadn't been paying attention, and now she was almost blinded by pain.

Thorin went to go to her, but was cut off as a voice called over to them.

"You forget your training in your old age, Blackfoot?" Azog laughed as Selene began to growl. "You used to shrug off pain, or has loving the dwarf king made you weak?"

But Selene couldn't feel the pain now, the growl leaving her was furious. She spun and snapped the arrow between her teeth causing Azog to laugh.

"You will both die today, I will make sure of it!" He shouted and his orcs began to pour from tower.

Selene snapped, having been on the edge for too long, it was all finally too much. Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo had enough time to see her eyes shift to red before she leaps out onto the ice.


	26. Chapter 26

"Selene!"

Thorin was already following before he'd even entirely realised what was happening, landing hard on the ice, his sword in hand, and following after the large black wolf. Her rage beat at him and for a single moment he thought she was lost to him.

That was until there was a slight familiar touch, one he was sure she was never aware that she did, making sure he was alright.

His relief was momentary, orcs pouring forth and straight for her.

Selene took them head on.

They myths surrounding the legend of Blackfoot were proving to be very true that day. Orcs rushed her but they were no match for the ferocity of the wolf, black blood spilling out over the ice and soon, the black paw prints followed, some having tried to run.

But Selene wasn't Azog's only focus, just as many orcs being sent after Thorin.

Except Selene was there, as soon as it looked like there would be too many, she leapt over and cut the numbers down, getting most of the attention back on her and leaping back away, some of the orcs following.

The ice was no easy element to fight on, plenty of slipping put them more than a few times in harms way, Selene having taken a nasty gash down her shoulder but it did not slow her down.

Then Azog came onto the ice.

Selene's red eyes locked onto him, the growl ripping through her sending the other orcs scurrying away.

As far as she was concerned, he was now the only one worth fighting.

Fury beat at her. She knew everything now, she remembered the blood shed, remembered the pain, now it was time to make sure he got it all back.

Her feet were steady on the ice.

Selene eyed off his sword arm and the mace. She knew that range was going to be difficult in this fight.

"What are you waiting for?" He laughed. "Scared?"

She leapt, the roar cutting the air, and then there was no turning back.

Selene remembered how she was chosen, how he'd trained them, beaten them, then fought them to work out who was the strongest. She was the only one that had come close to winning.

But that was a long time ago now, she'd learnt a lot more since then.

She ducked a swing from his mace, leaping for his sword arm, his weakness, but he'd already turned, so she was forced to duck again, this time going for his legs.

She bit out a huge chunk, causing a cry of agony and rage from him, as she dashed back away, purposefully throwing it back at hit feet, sending back as close of a grin as she could get.

Azog wasn't going down that easy. "There was a time when you would be all close quarters Blackfoot, no dodging and running. You are weak."

Selene growled but did not fall for the bait, circling him.

She knew that wearing him down was the best option.

Then she felt it, the flare of pain through Thorin, causing her to jump and become completely distracted, turning to look for him.

Azog used it.

His mace crashed hard into her side, causing a loud, startled yelp as she went flying across the ice, hitting hard up against a wall.

He had other orcs waiting.

They jumped on her, held her down, but they weren't trying to kill her. Selene fought still, but she was shaky now, pain radiating around her unlike anything she had felt before, and it took her a moment to realise it was from Thorin too.

A sword went through her leg, causing to crash hard into the ice with a howl of pain, the orc burying the sword deep into the ice.

She couldn't move.

Thorin was hurting, but he climbed to his feet, Orcrist in his hand.

Azog stood waiting.

Selene struggled against the orcs. She knew that Azog had every intention of making her watch Thorin die.

But there was only so much she could struggle, the orcs having a very firm hold on her.

Thorin knew and he also knew there was nothing he could do to help her, Azog standing in the way.

Selene growls as the fight begins, an orc holding her jaws down so the sound was muffled. None of the pain mattered now, desperately watching Thorin's every move, Azog's wounds not slowing him down.

Dwalin appeared to her left, several of the orcs leaving her to take him on, another twisting the sword in her leg, making sure she didn't move.

The whimpering growl that left her made her anger, and for a moment she thought she could get up, but the orcs increased their hold.

It was clear that Thorin's fight against Azog was getting desperate. He was exhausted, days worth of fighting himself, of no sleep and barely any food, were wearing him down hard, but the worst of it was Selene's pain.

She had been trained to ignore it. He had not. While their link was still only half there, it was enough, and Thorin wanted nothing more than to get to her and free her, but Azog was making sure he couldn't.

Another two orcs left her, but Selene too was exhausted, the cold biting into her.

They both knew this could be it.

Azog had long abandoned his mace, steel ringing against steel as the two fought, Azog slowly pushing Thorin back.

Dwalin reached her, the last of the orcs leaving her to fight him. In the midst of his fight, Dwalin yanked the sword hard from her, causing her to growl in pain.

She had nothing left to struggle to her feet.

Her nose twitched and she managed to look around, further up hill.

It appeared Azog's second army had arrived.

"Selene you have to get up!" Dwalin yelled. "You have to help Thorin!"

The words rang in her ears and she struggled again, forcing herself to her feet, no matter how much she shook.

Even if that army charged, Azog had to die first.

She got herself steady when the howl of agony went through her.

Azog had pinned Thorin to the ice, his sword buried in his stomach.

Selene saw nothing but red, nothing mattered anymore as she leapt, tackling Azog and sending the two of them tumbling across the ice, but she had the advantage. She pinned Azog down and her teeth sunk into his throat.

Selene's low growl didn't stop until Azog stopped moving, even then, she did not move until she knew he was well and truly dead.

A shadow passed over head and Selene dropped Azog, watching the eagles soar in, almost slowly, her mind trying to process what has just happened.

Then Thorin was there, his hands burying into her coat to stay upright. Selene turned, crying, she no longer had the strength to stay as her wolf, her body shifting and sending them both hard to the ground in each others arms, bleeding heavily. It was hard to tell who was worse.

"What-what are you doing?" She gasped, applying pressure on the wound in his stomach. "You shouldn't have Thorin, you-you should've-"

"Shut up." He said and then kissed her through the tears and blood, both of them shaking.

Thorin groaned, his head dropping as he struggled for breath. Selene was little better but she was the only thing holding him up, her arms strong around him.

"Don't you dare Thorin." She sobbed. "Don't you dare give up on me."

He gave a small laugh, quickly cut off as coughing threatens to overtake him. "I...I don't think we are going to have much choice in the matter."

Selene didn't bother trying to fight back her tears, giving a sob before regathering herself.

She turned off from everything.

The distant battle being fought by the eagles and Beorn against Azog's second army, Dwalin getting Bilbo to his feet, both bloody and bruised as they rushed over to them, the cold biting against her bare skin, the pain radiating from every part of her body.

The shuddering breathes of Thorin in her arms, his grip tight on her as she cradles him.

Lifting her wrist to her mouth, she bites deep.

"I'll be damned if we don't try Thorin." She said quietly, desperately, and offered her wrist to him.

Thorin looked at it through a bleary gaze and tried to shake his head. "Selene...you..."

"I am fine with it." She pressed kisses into the top of his head, her voice shaking. "Take it. We cannot let him win." She repeats this a few times, her voice breaking more each time she said it, sobs threatening to overtake her.

They had to try.

The grip of Thorin's hand taking hers was weak and she whimpers into his hair, even as he does as she asks without hesitation.

Selene shut her eyes. Only her and Thorin mattered now, there was nothing else of any importance in that moment besides each other.

Warmth rests around Selene's shoulders, but she still does not move.

There are voices talking around her, but still, she does not move.

Thorin passed out and she remains almost motionless, barely breathing, hoping beyond all hope that this would all work, that none of it had been too late.

Finally, the exhaustion, pain and blood loss claimed her too. Her last memory being of a vaguely familiar voice grumbling at the surrounding dwarves before carefully picking her and Thorin up.

The warmth and blackness were welcoming.


	27. Chapter 27

Heavy.

It was the first word that came to her, that she felt incredibly heavy, her body unwilling to move.

Pain.

This made her feel sick. Her body protesting against slowly coming awake. Her leg in particular seemed the worst, closely followed by her ribs.

But there was something else too, something her mind couldn't quite focus on, that eluded her as she tried to grip it.

Painfully slow, Selene opened her eyes. The world slowly swam into focus, a stone ceiling above her, different shades of green, blue and black glistening across its surface.

Then the sound came in. Somewhere, water dripping. Drip. Drip. Drip.

She blinked.

Closer, there was a fire crackling, now that she thought about it, the room was not cold, her face warm and her body even warmer under several layers of blankets.

Distant again were the faint sound of voices, busy working, hurrying about whatever task they had been given, she could hear the moving of stone, the cries of pain of the injured.

Selene frowned. She felt as if she was missing something.

Apart from the fire, her room was silent.

Carefully, she turned her head, the room still a little dusty, looking like it had been cleaned in haste, but apart from her, she was the only one here. She looked the other way but only saw much the same.

She drew in a careful breath, her chest hurting for more reasons than her broken ribs.

Thorin.

Her wolf joined her in her wakefulness, suddenly alert now that she had finally realised what she was missing.

She reached out and found him still in a deep slumber, his body in as much pain as hers, causing her to whimper even as she gave a sigh of relief.

The door opened and she watched Beorn duck inside.

He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"We were beginning to worry." He said, shutting the door and sitting by her bed. "Neither of you have been looking particularly good."

Selene went to talk but her mouth felt fuzzy, her tongue to thick. Beorn understood and poured her a glass of water, carefully lifting her head so she could drink.

She still took a moment. "Thanks." Her voice cracked and she winced. "How-"

"Two weeks." Beorn said, understanding. "Thorin has stirred, but not awoken. However, it is a good sign you are awaken, I have little doubt he will be far behind."

Selene nods and stares back at the ceiling, thinking.

"He will be fine." Beorn said softly. "His wounds have been healing well, better than yours, but I'd say that he was where you've been focused."

Selene frowns. "Why-" She winces again. "Why am I awake first?"

Beorn shrugs. "It is impossible to say." He then sniffs the air. "Could be because the herbs have warn off."

He gets to his feet, his frame looking extra big against everything in the room, and he moves to a bowl next to the fire, grabbing a handful and throwing it in.

The familiar smell had her sigh.

Beorn sits back down. "You may sleep again if you wish, no doubt it is painful to be awake."

Selene hums in agreeance, even as her eyes shut and she drifts back to sleep, even against all the questions still burning through her.

Thorin took waking up without her a lot worse than she did. There was a lot of noise and several dwarves had to hold him down to stop him hurting himself. It wasn't until Beorn entered, assuring him that she was fine, did he settle.

Then had to have several stitches put back in.

It was a few days before they were awake at the same time, and they both knew, demanding to see the other.

It was decided it was safer to move Thorin.

Dwalin supported Thorin as they walked into the room.

Selene and Thorin both smiled at each other.

"Leave us." Thorin grumbled, shaking Dwalin off.

"Thorin-"

"We will call if we need you."

Reluctantly, the others left them alone, shutting the door. Thorin looked unsteady on his feet still but walked easily to the bed where she was propped up on a large pile of pillows.

"That took a lot longer than it should have." He grumbled, joining her on the bed, wincing a little as he sat down.

"You can't blame them." She said softly. "We're not exactly in good condition."

He grunts and takes her hand, which was heavily bandaged, awkwardly entwining their fingers. He sighs. "Thank you Selene."

She tilts her head. "What for?"

He kisses her hand. "Accepting it."

Selene rests her head on his shoulder, ignoring the discomfort this caused her ribs. "Well, I had a lot of time to think while you were sick, and a lot of time to see things. In the end, it wasn't a hard decision to make."

He brushes her hair, his fingers lingering on the bead that had remained unmoved. "I know."

She glances up at him. "You know?"

Thorin nods. "It was...it was like being caught between a nightmare and wonderful dream. I saw it all Selene."

Selene sighs. "That sounds like my life in a nutshell."

He chuckles. "Perhaps, but I think the last year has certainly been the best of it."

She snorts. "The most complicated of it more likely."

"That too." He gently squeezes her hand. "It's okay Selene."

Selene didn't respond, content to just be with him again. They sat in comfortable silence until Selene dozed off, her body still having the most recovering to do.

It was another two weeks before Thorin was allowed to move freely, the wound in his stomach finally healed, but another month before Selene could even walk, something that was clearly frustrating her, even though Beorn assured her that it would start recovering faster soon now that Thorin was alright. He had left them be, saying to send a message to him if they ever needed him.

Selene had quickly become a concern amongst the dwarven nobility as they started to arrive, it was no secret that her and Thorin were courting and that they were inseparable, but it was raising questions of the Durin lineage and whether the Throne should be passed to Fili.

Fili was having none of it, becoming the biggest advocate for Thorin and Selene, followed closely by Kili and the rest of the Company.

Selene wasn't about to let it on, but it did bother her.

Thorin found her on one of the higher balconies, watching men, dwarves and elves alike work on Dale.

"I thought Oin had told you to still not wander far?" He asked with a smile.

Selene gives a small laugh. "It is not far, not by my standards anyway. If he had it his way I'd still be trapped in that room."

He joins her leaning against the wall. "Probably, he does tend to get like that." He follows her gaze. "Looks like repairs all around are going well."

She nods. "I wouldn't mind going to Dale soon, see how it is really going."

Thorin nods but says nothing. He knew she had become friends with Bard and his children, he just hadn't decided whether he liked it yet or not.

Selene gives him a sidelong glance. "He means no harm you know?"

Thorin snorts. "Just as I would never let those old crones say a bad word about you."

They stare at each other, understanding.

"I don't want to impede you Thorin." She said softly.

"Just as I don't want to see you get hurt." He frowns. "Bard is-"

"An honourable man." Selene said. "Through no choice of his own he's been put as King. I think we can offer him some support."

Thorin looks at her for a long moment before his gaze softens. "And that is why you will make an excellent queen."

Selene laughs. "Well, I still don't know about that."

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her lightly. "Trust me, you will be."

She sighs and leans against him, her head resting on his chest. "I wish I could believe you."

Thorin opened his mouth but interrupted by a knock, they both looked up to see Gandalf standing there.

He gives a warm smile. "Sorry for interrupting but I was wondering if I could have a word with Selene."

Selene nods even as Thorin looks a little disgruntled at being interrupted. He gives a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving them be.

"How are you feeling Selene?" Gandalf asked, taking a seat on the bench behind him.

Selene shrugged. "Okay."

He observes her, his eyes kind and mile hidden beneath his beard. "You've certainly proved yourself over the last few months, come into your own more than I think either of us thought you would."

"That's an understatement." Selene returns his smile, although the weight on her shoulders was still clear. "I suppose I should thank you for dragging me into all this."

Gandalf chuckled. "I asked for a favor, you did the rest."

Selene nods. "I suppose so."

Gandalf watched her closely, seeing the weight clearly on her and the worry in her gaze. "I wanted to tell you about Thrain."

Selene tensed. "You found him?"

"Yes and no." Gandalf said. "He more found me, a little insane, which is unsurprising. I managed to break through to him, as corrupt by dark magic as he was."

Selene's expression was grim. "Thorin knows what happened."

"I have little doubt." Gandalf hesitates a moment. "He...he is not going to like the end of this."

She sighs. "He is dead?"

Gandalf nods.

"We had both assumed as much." She said softly, turning to look out again. "But a part of him still hoped."

They were silent for a moment.

"When you went away Gandalf," Selene frowned slightly. "You went after the necromancer?"

"Sauron." Gandalf said, making her turn. "That is why he was so powerful. No human could ever do those things."

"Is he gone?"

"Banished for now," Gandalf looked worried. "This has been a blow against him, but it will not be the last we see of him. He will regather, become stronger."

"Let's hope it's not in my lifetime." Selene grimaces. "I think I've had enough excitement."

Gandalf has no answer for that.

Selene returned to her room not long after that, Thorin waiting for her, sitting on the end of the bed watching the fire. She knew she didn't have to say anything, just joining him and taking his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, leaning against him.

Thorin sighs, resting his head on hers. "I think I already knew."

"He would've been proud of you." She said.

Thorin hums but is content in silence, his thumb brushing over her hand. No more was said that night and the next morning they agreed that others need not know. They had already mourned him once, they did not need to again, especially with so much going on.

So Selene helped Thorin mourn in private and to distract him, agreed to let him teach her how to read and write, something he was more than happy to do, and something that neither of them let on to the nobility that she couldn't as it would only add to their concerns.

It was another few weeks before Thorin was officially recognised as King, Dain being the final word in what had been an ongoing argument. Thorin then wasted no time in setting a date for a wedding.

Selene hadn't been impressed.

"I don't know what you are worried about," He asked one night. "It is just to make it official to them."

"They still don't trust me Thorin." She said a little angrily. "And placing me in front of a crowd like that-"

"Will make them see you." He turns her to him, a gentle smile on his face. "You fought for us, you are the reason Azog is dead. No matter what you were, you are with us now. With me. We need to do this, otherwise you will never be fully recognised as Queen."

Selene sighs. "I know."

He moves his fingers into her hair, something that still made her let out an appreciative growl. "You will be fine. I promise. Besides, it will be a good night of celebration, not just for us, but for all of Erebor, with things almost entirely rebuilt, we are once again who we were."

As he keeps brushing through her hair, she leans against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "You do that on purpose."

Thorin grins. "I would never."

Selene snorts. "You know it keeps me calm."

"Does it? I hadn't noticed."

She gives another growl but it just makes them both laugh, Thorin tilting her head up to place a tender kiss on her lips.

Silver eyes stare into blue. "You do that on purpose too."

Thorin smiles, pulling her closer against him. "Only because I love you."

"Oh good, I was wondering." She kisses him then, a much deeper kiss that quickly causes a moan to leave him, making her smile. "I do that because I love you too."

Thorin gives a sigh as he laughs, resting his head against hers. "You really have turned into a distraction, I hope you know that."

Selene beams. "I'm sure that's a fine quality for a Queen."

"Hmm, maybe not for the King."

"Well, he's just going to have to deal with it." She kisses him again and this time Thorin does not allow her to pull away, his hand burying in her hair to hold her there.

In that moment neither of them cared what lay ahead, just as long as they had each other to face it with, their bond unshakable.

This was a peace they had every intention of keeping.


End file.
